Love And War
by Jinxx
Summary: COMPLETE AU. Inuyasha the leader of the notorious gang the Dogs falls for Kagome when she is mistaken for Kikyo in a gang war. He has a tough time keeping this young beauty safe but he has an even tougher time keeping his heart safe from her.
1. My name is Kagome

Love and war 

  
  
  
  


Don't own so don't sue. Not saying it in the rest of my chapters so there. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Part one: Hi my name is Kagome 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Kagome hugged her jacket tightly around her as she walked home late one afternoon. She hated her late classes at the school and couldn't wait to be finished with them. As she thought about what she planned to do in a few months when she graduated she was too distracted to hear the footsteps behind her. She didn't realize that someone was following her until she felt a pair of hands grab her from behind and pulled her.

  
  


"Hojo what did I say about--" She was cut off when a large hand covered her mouth. Kagome's eyes widened when she was turned to face a large man. No... he definitely wasn't Hojo. She fought against him then to get away but it was useless. He was bigger and stronger than her and she was too terrified to do anything much but struggle.

  
  


"We've got her boss," said a man from out of Kagome's line of vision. She heard a static sound and figured he was probably talking to someone over a walkie talkie. "Yeah. We've got the bitch Kikyo."

  
  


"Bring her to me then. I'll deal with the rest." a voice said coming over the walkie talkie. Kagome was really frightened now. The person on the other end sounded like he really had something against her but wait! She wasn't Kikyo. She was Kagome. She tried to get away from the man in hopes of explaining who she was but it was no use. He held her tight enough causing her to wince in pain. 

  
  


"Sure thing. Let's go. We have to carry her in. The boss will deal with her when we get her to him."

  
  


"Whatever you say but I would sure like to handle this little thing myself," the men holding her said. Tears started to run down her cheeks when she felt his hands roaming her body. "She's a sexy little thing isn't she?"

  
  


"Yeah but come on we gotta. Go. Don't wanna make the boss mad."

  
  


  
  


From above them Inuyasha stared at the trio. He sighed in annoyance and glared at the Raven haired girl. He was debating whether or not he should save Kikyo before he saw the man run his hands down her body. It was then that he got upset. No one touched his bitch and got away with it. He swooped down on the two unsuspecting men and kicked one in the face causing him to fall back to the ground. He pulled out a gun and aimed it at the man holding Kikyo hostage. 

He refused to looked down at her because he knew that she would see the anger in his eyes and do something stupid to prove she could take care of herself. sometimes he was confused about whether or not he was proud or annoyed at that trait in her. Her independence. Right now he was definitely annoyed. 

"Let her go," he said in a voice so deep and menacing that the man quickly released the girl in his arms. Just as Kagome was about to move out of the way the man grabbed her again. He must have realized that his boss would kill him if he let the girl get away. 

Inuyasha sighed in annoyance. He had given the man the chance to get away but he obviously wanted to do things the hard way. Without so much as a second thought he pulled the trigger and shot the man in the center of his forehead. The surprised expression was frozen on his face as he released the girl and fell backwards.

The other man behind Inuyasha got up then in time to see his friend be killed. He attacked Inuyasha from behind and was surprised when the man jumped into the air and flipped over his head landing gracefully on his feet behind him. He spun around to attacked but was surprised by the kick to his abdomen. He fell back holding his chest and glared at the man. 

He jumped up again and ran towards Inuyasha with a fierce cry. Inuyasha with a bored expression on his face dodged the man's blows and finally fed up with the play punched him in the nose forcing his body backwards. The felled man looked up to the white haired man in front of him with fear in his eyes. he had never seen anyone move so fast and hurt so easily. As the man advanced on him he moved back quickly swearing when his back came up against a wall.

"You let your boss know that I'm waiting on him and if he wants me come and get me. Not my bitch." Inu stepped back and allowed the man to scramble away and run for his life. He had no doubt that his message would be carried. Inu then turned around to give Kikyo the lecture she deserved. It was then that he saw the way the woman was looking at him and frowned.

This was not Kikyo. She looked like her and it was so amazing the resemblance but this was not Kikyo. She had fear in her eyes when he walked towards her. He could smell it and heard the whimpering coming from her. She stepped back as he moved forward and tripped over the body of the dead man. She turned her head briefly to see what had caused her to fall and screamed as she looked into the vacant eyes of the dead. 

She got up quickly and began to ran but Inuyasha had already caught her and was holding her tightly. The girl looked at him and opened her mouth to scream again when he covered it with one of his large hands.

"Who are you!" he yelled at her. He looked around thinking that maybe this was a set up. A trap to take him down but he didn't see or smell anything out of the ordinary. It was just him and her standing there in the alley. "Who are you!" he yelled at her again. He removed his hand from her mouth and just when he thought she was about to answer him her eyes rolled back in her head and she fainted dead away.

  
  
  
  


When Kagome opened her eyes again she was lying in a foreign bed. She sat up and looked around her. She gasped at what she saw. The room was huge and richly furnished. It's color was mostly midnight blue. She crawled to the end of the large bed and stepped out. She straightened her clothing and looked for her shoes and bag. Upon finding them she slipped her feet into her shoes and walked to the door. When the knob turned she sighed in relief. At least she could escape whoever was holding her hostage. 

She stepped out into a hallway and just followed it hoping to find an exit. Instead she walked into a room filled with people. Men mostly. 'Oh great. I have to pick a room filled with men and this is how I look?'

"Well I see that sleeping beauty has finally awaken," a guy said as he walked towards her. Kagome looked at him and liked what she saw. He had light brown hair and eyes. he reminded her a little of Hojo only thing he seemed a bit dangerous. He stepped behind her and pushed into the center of the room where 15 maybe 20 men were looking at her. She was nervous as ever and looked around thinking to make an escape.

"Don't worry sweetheart we won't hurt you," said another guy from the corner of the room. Kagome looked in his direction and almost swallowed her tongue. He was gorgeous. He had dark hair and violet eyes. both of his ears were pierced and he wore two gold hoops in each. He was grinning at her and she felt all mushy inside. 

"What are you going to do with me?" she asked. she didn't want to be afraid but she couldn't help it. First she was being kidnaped then she was being saved and now she was here. But exactly where was here?

"We're only going to ask some questions," he said as he walked over to her. "My name is Miroku."

"Kagome," she answered him softly.

"Ah so that's who you are," said a deep voice from behind her. Kagome slowly turned and looked in the direction where the voice came from. It was then that she saw the man who had saved her. Or at least she thought he had. If she thought Miroku was gorgeous...damn! This man was tall with thick shoulders. He had long white hair and startling Amber eyes. Kagome felt a shiver run down her spine as he looked at her intently. "So you have a name. Is that all you've got? Who sent you here?"

"S-s-sent me here? No one sent me here," she stammered as the man walked over to her. She had to look up at him when he came closer.

Inuyasha looked down at the girl and sniffed. He smelt fear...good. He could see it in her eyes too but he didn't see deceit. She wasn't lying to him. Then if no one sent her to him then how could two women look so alike. 

"Well I see my look alike has awaken." the husky female voice came from the doorway and they all turned to see a beautiful tall woman walk towards the group of people in the center of the room. Kagome was so shocked at how much the woman looked like her. It was no wonder why the men would mistake her for the woman. Kagome watched as the woman walked over to the white haired man and kissed him passionately. She then stood still as the woman looked her over.

"How could they mistake her for me. She is so-- scrawny. And no more than a girl." Kagome's back stiffened at this put down but she didn't answer. She just held her comment to herself besides she had no idea where she was and any word from her might put her life in danger. She did hold her head high those as the white haired man's eyes scanned her body. When he looked at her she expected to see disappointment and disdain but instead she saw lust. At least she thought she did. The look was there and gone in only a matter of seconds.

"You'd be wanting to go home now," the white haired man said to her as he looked down his nose at her. He wrapped an arm around her look alike and turned to walk away. "Miroku please take her home." Kagome watched as the dark haired man bowed to him then walked towards her.

"Come on. Let's go."

  
  


The two pulled up to the house in a black Lexus with tinted windows. Miroku looked at the house then at her. "Are you going to be alright?" he asked her as he leaned back in his seat.

"Yeah. I'll be fine," she told him. "Thanks," she said as she got out of the car and started to walk towards the house. She hoped that her mother hadn't freaked out when she came home. She turned to see if Miroku was still there but it appeared he was gone. With a sigh she walked up to the house to answer the questions she was sure to come.

Kagome fell on her bed with a sigh. It had been hours since she arrived home and almost half an hour since her mother and grandfather stopped their questions and allowed her to relax in her room. She had taken a soothing warm bubble bath then went to bed. She rolled over in the bed. She couldn't sleep. She could only think of the man with the white hair and golden eyes. just thinking about him now sent shivers down her spine. His gaze was so intense. It was like he was trying to read her, trying to find out her secrets. With a soft sigh and clutching her pillow tightly Kagome fell asleep thinking about him. The man who's name she didn't even know. 

  
  
  
  


"Kagome!" yelled a female voice as she entered the school's gates. She turned to see her friend Ling run up to her with her two other friends Lixue and Leiko. "Kagome where have you been?" her friend asked. apparently her mother had called her friends and asked about her whereabouts when she didn't come home.

"I was taking a walk and lost track of the time," she told them. She didn't really like to lie to her friends but she had a feeling that this was something they didn't need to know about.

"Oh. Well don't ever do that again. Your mother was so worried and so were we," Lixue said to the girl. She walked over to her and they linked arms as the bell rang and they all walked into the school.

  
  


Lixue looked at her best friend as the other two at the table talked. She knew something was on her mind but Kagome was never the one to come out and say that there was a problem. Lixue couldn't think of any problem that Kagome had. She was one of the top students in school, popular had the star athlete after her and was beautiful. Sometimes Lix envied her friend and wished her life was as half as good as the girl's.

"Kag is something wrong?" Lix asked her friend bringing the girl out of the daydream.

"Wrong? No nothing's wrong," Kagome said to her friend. She then saw how the three girls were watching her and changed the subject. "So anybody have any plans for the night?"

"Nope not me," said Ling. 

"Kag it's a school night. You know that we're not allowed to go anywhere on a school night."

"I know but it's just so boring being home all the time."

"Then why don't you go out with Hojo when he asks you?" Leiko asked hotly. Everyone knew that she had a crush on Hojo and was upset when he chose Kagome instead.

"I have an idea. How about we go to a new club that's just opening?" Lix asked her friend. She saw the girl's face light up and smiled. She could always count on Kagome as her partner in crime. "I'll pick you up tonight around twelve. Wear something sexy and don't get caught sneaking out."

"No problem," Kagome said to her friend with a grin.

"Are you other ladies in?" Lix asked and as suspected got a fierce no. "oh well. 

  
  
  
  


Taking a deep breath Kagome snuck down to the back gate where she met Lix. She was dressed in a tight black shiny leather pants with black boots and a black strapless shirt. Her long black hair fell around her bare shoulders. She carried a jacket in case she got cold but doubted that she would use it. She quickly headed for Lix's car and got in. Her friend was dressed in tight blue jeans and a white baby tee and matching jeans jacket with black boots. Her long hair was pulled back tightly with a few strands hanging freely in the front of her eyes. 

"You look good girl," Lix said as she put the car in drive and sped off. 

"Thanks. So do you," Kagome said. She took a deep breath and sat back in the seat as Lixue drove them to the club. She heard her friend tell her to relax but that was easier said than done. She had never snuck out before and never went to an adult club. She had no idea what to expect but it couldn't be worse than the parties she often went to with Lix. When the girls parked the car and went up to the door she could hear the music booming and heard laughter and voices talking. She was so excited and so nervous at the same time. 

As they stood waiting for the bouncer to let them into the club Kagome feared that he wouldn't. She was scared that he would know that they weren't twenty-one but eighteen. Kagome stood in front of the man and smiled at him as he looked down at her. Just when she thought he was about to turn them away he looked down at her breasts then nodded for them to enter. She sighed audibly but froze when he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Save me a dance sweet thing," he told her then released her and turned to the other people in the line. Kagome and Lixue walked into the club and froze. Okay so this wasn't what she expected. There were people everywhere drinking dancing, having fun. Kagome looked up and saw that there were women in cages dancing. The cages also contained dangerous looking animals like lions and tigers and they hung from the ceilings.

"Wild ain't it?" Lix asked with a big grin on her face as she continued to walk through the club Kagome following close behind her. "Come on let's dance."

Kagome smiled wickedly at her friend as they began to dance. The girls were in the center of the dance floor bumping and grinding against each other. In a matter of seconds they had an audience and people cheered them on as they moved they bodies against each other sexually. Kagome slid down to the floor in a practiced move and crawled between Lix's legs. She bent her body then slowly brought it back to it's original state. 

Her long hair had fallen over her face and she flung her head back to clear it away. When she looked up across the room and up to a V.I.P. area, brown eyes met Amber. Out of impulse she licked her top lip and winked at him. She saw him whisper something to the man beside him and the other man looked at her as she stood up slowly. It was then that she saw the man with the violet eyes. he had called himself Miroku. Oh no...then that meant the man with the Amber eyes was....

"Hey Kag. Are you gonna be okay by yourself?" Lixue asked as she was being dragged away by a cute guy. He waved at Kagome as he pulled her friend away. 

"Yeah. I'll be fine," Kagome told her with a smile. When her friend had disappeared, Kagome headed towards the bar where a cute bartender came her way. 

"What'll you have cutie?" he asked her as he leaned against the bar.

"Carlo," someone said from behind her. Kagome saw the bartender's reaction to the man first before she turned to look at him herself. the bartender's face had gone white and he lost his smile. Expecting the worst Kagome turned to meet Miroku's smiling eyes. "how you doin?" he asked as he leaned against the bar and looked at her.

"Fine and you?" she said politely. He was handsome and it was kind of disconcerting having him so close.

"Better by the moment," he told her. When her drink came he nodded at the bartender then grasped her arm. "Come on let's dance."

Kagome didn't have time to take a sip of her drink before she was pulled onto the dance floor. Miroku pulled her into his arms and began dancing with her. His moves were so good and so erotic. Then again they were the only kinds of moves you could do to this song. She squealed when he spun her around. He then pulled her up against his lean body and ran his hands down her sides then back up to her breasts. He then ran his hands down to her waist where he wrapped his arms around her and grounded his middle into her hips. Kagome was getting more turned on by the moment and she thought it would be best for them to stop while they could. She shivered as she felt his warm breath on her neck. She began to melt in his arms until she felt one of his hands slide to the juncture of her thighs and stroke it gently.

"Miroku!" she said as she shoved him back and stepped out of his grasp. She spun around to yell at him but her voice caught in her throat. This was not Miroku. This man had long white hair and a more muscular body. His Amber eyes looked into her and she could see a smile in them even if it didn't show on his face. 

"Who are you?" he asked her all hints of any smile gone.

"I told you already. My name is Kagome."

"Who sent you to spy on us?"

"I told you that before too. Nobody sent me to spy on you. Why would anyone want to spy on you?" she asked as she tried to calm her heated body down.

Inu looked at the girl and couldn't believe she was that clueless. Did she really not know who he was? He looked her up and down with a smirk. It was possible that she had no idea. "Come with me," he told her as he grabbed her hand and led her up to the V.I.P. section. Up there she saw that it was a few people up there either talking or making out. Over in the corner she saw a familiar dark head and smiled when the person looked at her. It was Miroku and he had been all over some brunette.

"That's Sango. She's very protective of him. I suggest you get the idea of him and you out of your head. He's very loyal to her and loves her."

"I never had any such idea in my head," she told him. She saw the way he looked at her and knew he didn't believe her. "Why did you bring me up here?"

"Seemed like the thing to do at the time," he told her as he took a seat on the long sofa against the wall. Out of nowhere a waitress came and offered him a drink. He took it and thanked her with a small smile. Kagome saw the way the woman blushed and hurried out of the room. The man then looked up at her as he took a sip of the alcohol. "Well are you just going to stand there or are you going to take a seat?"

Kagome looked around and could find no place else to sit but beside him so with a sigh she walked over to him and sat down. She was kind of uncomfortable being so close to him and the fact that there were people everywhere doing one sexual thing or the other made her feel really warm.

"So Kagome," the man said startling her a little. "Tell me about yourself."

"What do you wanna know?" she asked nervously. He had just turned to face her and hand an arm laid across the top of the sofa behind her head. He was getting closer. Much closer.

"For starters....how old are you?" he asked softly.

"Eighteen," she replied. Okay she didn't understand what was going on. One minute it seemed like he hated her now he seemed to want her.

"Hmm. That's good," he said as he leaned in closer. "You're of age. That's real good. Tell me what do you like?"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Oh come on Kagome...tell me what you like."

Kagome went stock still when she felt his lips on hers. There was barely any pressure at all. His lips just seemed to glide over hers. Her eyes widened and she looked as she looked at him. His Amber eyes were glowing as he looked down at her. He then leaned in even closer and kissed her again. This time she definitely felt his lips on hers. They were soft and warm and just tantalizing. Kagome's eyes slid close as the kiss got hotter. She felt as his hand grabbed her breast gently and as she grasped he pushed his tongue into her mouth. Lost in his kiss she wasn't thinking when he pulled away gently and asked, "What are you doing here tonight Kagome? Who sent you?"

"No one,"she said before she realized what he had asked. the fire came back into her eyes then and she shoved him away violently. She stood up quickly and faced him in rage. "You bastard. I told you already no one sent me. I can't believe you did all that just to see if I was lying!" 

She was pissed. Inuyasha knew that but he didn't care. It got him what he wanted to know. So she wasn't lying. He stood up and towered over her. He only smirked when he saw the fear in her eyes. so the little hellion was afraid of him. From the way she was standing it was more like terrified.

Kagome saw the amused way he was looking at her and just wanted to wipe that smirk off her face. She raised her hand to slap him when someone behind her grabbed her hand and held her back. She turned to see the brunette standing directly behind her. "You don't want to do that," she said softly. Just as Kagome was about to pull her hand free the girl pulled her and lead her out of the room. Helplessly, Kagome followed her straight through the crowd on the dance floor and into the bathroom.

"Who are you? And what do you want?" Kagome asked the beautiful woman. 

"My name is Sango. Inuyasha's my brother."

"Inuyasha?"

"The guy who you were about to hit. You didn't know his name?" she asked the girl who was about her age. Kagome and Sango were something alike with chocolate eyes and Raven hair. Both girls were the same heigh but Kagome was a little more curvy than Sango.

"No. He never told me what it was." Kagome then realized that Sango was staring at her and it made her uncomfortable. "What?"

"You really do look like Kikyo. Though I think you're much prettier."

"Thanks. So is Kikyo Inuyasha's wife or something?"

"Wife!" Sango said then burst into a fit of giggles. "That bitch isn't even his girlfriend." Sango looked down at her watch and said, "It's getting late. Do you need a ride home?"

"No. My friend is here somewhere. I'll just go and find her."

  
  


"You sure?" Sango asked as they left the bathroom.

"Yeah. Thanks anyway."

"Sure." Kagome turned to look for Lix and couldn't find her anywhere. She walked the entire dance floor and still couldn't find the girl. When she looked back up to the V.I.P. area to see if Sango could give her that ride they were all gone. Great she thought. Kagome walked outside of the club and made her way into the parking lot. Yup Lixue was gone. Kagome pulled her jacket around her tightly and was about to walk home when a black Lincoln jeep pulled up beside her. 

"Need a lift?" she looked up to see Miroku behind the wheel with Sango in the passenger's side. With a nod Kagome opened the back door and slid in. 

"Thanks," she murmured as Miroku pulled off.

"So your friend left you huh?" Sango asked as she turned to look at Kagome. 

"Yeah. I'm gonna kill her when I see her. Thanks again for the ride."

"It's no problem," Miroku said as he looked at her in the rearview mirror. Kagome smiled at him in response. She then looked out the window at the buildings they passed. She realize then it wouldn't have been a good idea to walk home. She was busily gazing and almost had a heart attack when a man on a black motorcycle sped up beside her window. She was vaguely aware that he held a gun and pointed it directly at her. It wasn't until Sango screamed that she should get down that everything registered. She dropped quickly to the floor as Miroku swerved the jeep and the gun went off. 

Oh god what did I get myself into. 

"Hey. You two okay?" Miroku asked as he continued to speed. He looked in the rearview mirror and saw that the man on the bike was now accompanied by two more bikers and they were all shooting at the jeep. 

"Yeah but Kagome looks a bit shaken up."

  
  


"Sango," Miroku said.

  
  


"I know." Kagome watched from the ground as the girl pulled out a gun from inside Miroku's jacket. With wide eyes she watched as the sun roof opened and Sango slipped up through it. She covered her ears when she heard gunshots from above her.

  
  


"Oh god oh god oh god."

  
  


"It's okay Kagome. Everything is fine," Miroku was saying as he swerved past the other cars. Kagome screamed when the back windshield exploded sending shards of glass everywhere. 

  
  


"Dammit. Sango get in here." when the girl got back in the car Miroku threw a cell phone to her and she made a call. "Inu. We've got company." when she hung up the phone she looked back at Miroku. "He's coming." 

  
  


"Shit!" Miroku swore violently. "Hold the wheel," he told Sango then turned out the window and opened fire. One of the guys on the bike got close enough break the glass where Kagome was crouched down. She screamed again thinking that she would be shot and killed. She however was surprised when the guys seemed to have been pushed off his bike. 

Kagome heard the shot and sat up a little to see what was going on. It was then that she saw the man riding down the middle of the road on a bike. He sat up on the bike and in both of his hands were guns that were going off by the second. Kagome turned her head to see some of the men fall or crash their bikes into the cars of innocent people. She couldn't believe this was happening. A bullet whizzed past her head and shot through the front windshield. "GET DOWN!" Miroku yelled at her. He locked eyes with Inuyasha and nodded. He slid back into his seat and grabbed the wheel from Sango. He turned sharply hitting into another car then speeding off. Kagome looked back to see white hair flying in the wind. 

  
  


Miroku pulled the jeep behind an old abandoned building and shut off the engine. He looked at Sango and saw the way she was shaking and staring into space. He pulled her across the seat and into his lap. His lips came down on hers then kissing her with all the fear in him. He knew that she was used to this kind of lifestyle but neither of them got over the fear of being killed. 

  
  


Looking at the two of them Kagome knew she needed to get out of there. She opened the door and began to run before either of them could stop her. What the hell have I gotten myself into, she thought. She heard Sango call out her name and heard the jeep's doors open but she ran even faster. She had to get away from them. She had to get home. She turned to see if they were following her and when she didn't see them she slowed down to walking. She hugged her jacket close as she shivered in the night air. 

  
  


She looked around but had no idea where she was. Just great you idiot. You run away and have no idea where you are. She continued walking until she heard a sound behind her. She turned and so no one. Frightened out of her mind she turned to get out of there. It was then that she came face to face with the barrel of a gun. Her eyes rolled back in her head and the last thing she remembered seeing was amber. 


	2. Hello again

Chapter two: Hello again.

"Kagome! Wake up or you'll be late!"

Kagome sat up in bed and looked around. At first she had no idea where she was but as her eyes focused she realized she was home in her own bed. She looked over to the night stand and realized she had ten minutes to be ready for school. Without thinking about how she got home Kagome jumped out of bed and headed for the shower. She'd figure it out later.

As she sat at her desk Kagome wondered how she got home in her own bed. Hell she was even wearing her nightclothes when she woke up. The last thing she remembered was a gun then eyes. golden eyes. could it have been a dream. Her mind was telling her it probably was but for some reason Kagome didn't think it was.

"Oh Kag I'm so sorry," Lix said as she came into the class and took her seat beside Kagome. "I didn't mean to leave you last night but I didn't have a choice. My mom found out I wasn't at home and called my phone. Now I'm grounded for two weeks. Can you believe that?"

So it wasn't a dream. Kagome was barely listening to what her best friend was saying. She was too busy trying to sort things out in her mind. Just then the bell rang for class to start and Kagome had to concentrate on her school work.

"Are you mad at me?" Lixue asked as they walked from the cafeteria later that day. She had such a pathetic look on her face that even if Kagome was mad she couldn't stay that way for long.

"No. I'm not mad at you."

"Well why are you so quiet?" Lixue asked her friend as they walked outside to one of the picnic tables.

"Just thinking about something," Kagome answered as they sat down at the table.

"Could it be the guy I saw you dancing with."

"You saw him?" Kagome asked with a light in her eyes. more confirmation that it was all real.

"How could I miss him. He was so unbelievingly hot," Lixue said to her friend. "So who was he?"

"Just some guy."

"Did he give you a ride home last night?" she asked looking at her friend sheepishly. She still wasn't too sure if Kagome was mad at her or not.

"Yeah. I think so."

"You think so? When are you going to see him again?" Lixue asked as they discarded their remains and headed for class.

"I don't think that I will," Kagome answered. She really doubted that she would see him again. She knew if he was real it meant that everything that happened last night was real too but she didn't care. Though she was scared that was the best time she'd had in her life. With a sigh she continued to walk to class.

"Too bad. He was hot."

Kagome and her friends walked down the hallway of the school later that day. School had been dismissed for the day and she couldn't wait to get home. She had a new novel she wanted to read. She and the girls were talking and didn't realize the weird silence that fell over the entire school. Kagome looked ahead as she heard whispers and wondered what was going on outside. She and the others hurried to see what was so interesting that almost the entire school was out there to witness it. What she saw when she went outside made her gasp.

Lined off just inside the school gates were motorcycles. At least ten of them. All black and all accompanied by riders dressed in black. Kagome saw the fierce look on the faces of the bikers and frowned. What was going on here? She looked closely and saw Sango. The girl spotted her then and waived. Everyone turned to see who the brunette was waiving to and the whispers got louder as they saw Kagome waive back.

Sango started to walk towards Kagome but Miroku stepped in front of her blocking her in. It was a silent command. Let her come to us. Sango didn't object but she wanted the girl to come quickly. Happily she watched as Kagome began walking towards them. She was headed for Sango but probably thought better and went to the guy standing in the middle of the others. She bowed respectfully to him then looked over and smiled at Sango and Miroku.

"It is an honor to see you again," she told them with a bright smile. She looked up at Inuyasha and saw the frown on his face. She could not see his eyes because of the designer shades he wore. She thought he looked really good in his dark jeans white t-shirt and leather jacket.

"We ride," he said as he looked down at her. What? Kagome thought to herself. they came and now they were just going to leave. Just like that? She was highly disappointed. She thought maybe she would hang out with them. She stood rooted to her spot as she watched all of them get onto their bikes. Sango with Miroku and all the others on their own bikes. She bowed again and was about to turn away when Inuyasha stopped her. "Get on."

"Excuse me?" Kagome asked as she turned back to look at him.

"Get on. We don't have all day," he told her. in the distance they could hear sirens and he just knew they were headed for the school.

"Oh no. I'm not getting on that thing." Kagome took a step back to show she was serious.

"Inu," Miroku said as he looked towards where the sirens were coming.

"Go on without me. We'll catch up." Inuyasha watched as the others sped off and looked back at Kagome. "Come on. We gotta go now."

"I'm not getting on that thing," she said as she took another step back. She wanted to go with them. She really did it was just that she had never been on a motorcycle before and was a bit freaked out about the thought of getting on.

"Look you have a choice. Get on or stay. I won't guarantee you will see us after this," he said as he looked towards the entrance of the school. The sirens were getting closer. "It's now or never."

He was right. It was now or never. "Kagome?" Kagome looked behind her at her friends and everyone else. She saw the way they were looking at her. they were all waiting to see if she was going to go. She turned back as Inuyasha revved up the bike. She saw the police cars enter the school yard then and knew he had to get out of there. She saw his outstretched hand and stopped hesitating. She ran over to him and accepted his hand. She got on the bike and wrapped her arms around his waist. She held on tightly as he drove towards the police cars.

The police at this point had blocked off the entrance and Inuyasha knew what he had to do. He turned the bike around and drove further away from the cars. He then turned back around and said, "Hold on tight and don't let go." when Kagome did as he said he sped off towards the cars. At the very last minute the bike pushed up off the ground and flew through the air over the cars. They landed with a jolt but didn't topple over. Everyone watched as the couple sped off. All of a sudden there was chaos. Everyone was talking about what happened and the police were cursing each other. They had been trying to track Inuyasha Makoto for the longest time and they were never able to catch him. As Police Chief Matsu Mina questioned some of the students he thought that he had finally found a way to track down the infamous Dogs. It was a girl named Kagome Higurashi.

"You can let go now," said a deep voice startling Kagome out of her reverie. She was so frightened that she hadn't realized they had stopped. When she let go of him and looked up she realized they were at the large mansion where she first met them. She got off the bike when he did and looked around. "Come on."

She followed him into the house and was surprised to see so many people there. "Kagome!" she turned at the sound of her name and saw Sango walking up to her with three other girls about their age.

"Hey."

"I didn't think you were going to come," Sango said to her. "hey this is Kaeda, Prue and Mei. Guys this is Kagome."

"Ah Kikyo's look alike. You know when Sango said there was someone that looked like my sister I was thinking 'Oh no. don't tell me we have another mistress wannabe bitch.' but I think you'll be different."

"Uh yeah," Kagome said as the girls looked at her. "What?"

"Your clothes. you'd want to get rid of them," said Prue as she looked the girl up and down.

"Yeah. They don't really fit in here. Don't worry though. I'm sure we can find you something," Sango said and with that they drug her up the stairs of the large house and into one of the bedrooms.

"You made it," Miroku said as he watched Inuyasha walk into the room.

"Yeah," the man said as he took off his black leather jacket and threw it across a chair nearest to him. His long white hair swung free as he loosed the ponytail. It fell down his back and strands hung around his face as he sat and rolled his neck. "Wasn't sure that we would."

"We?" Miroku asked as he brought over a drink for his friend. He then took a seat across from the man and sipped his own drink.

"Yes we. The girl came."

"Ah the girl...Kagome," Miroku said. He was hoping that his friend would say something but when he didn't he continued, "She's hot."

The only response Miroku got was when Inuyasha raised his brow. The white haired man leaned back in his seat and looked at his friend. He then said, "You're fucking my sister."

"I know that. I meant that Kagome was hot for you, not me," Miroku said unintimidated. He just watched his friend as the man snorted and gulped down the rest of the drink. "What? Don't tell me that you didn't think about it."

"She's a child," Inuyasha said not really disagreeing with what Miroku had said. He raked his hand through his tendrils and sighed.

"No she's not. She eighteen. You know what that means. She's of age and legal. You could fuck her and no one would bat an eye."

"Is that all your mind's on? Fucking?" Inuyasha asked with a scowl. He was irritated about the topic. He wanted Miroku to end it now.

"Just about yeah," Miroku said with a grin. He knew his friend was annoyed but it didn't matter. He was having fun and he knew Inuyasha wanted the girl. He just wouldn't admit it.

"Well there are more important things to think about," Inuyasha said emotionlessly.

"Like what?" Miroku said getting serious. He knew when to get serious and now was the time.

"Naraku...he's just put out a threat. This time on anyone close to me. That means you and Sango. And even Kikyo. You know that he already tried to get her when he thought that the Kagome girl was her."

"So doesn't that mean that Kagome is in danger too? If he thinks she's Kikyo he just may try to take her again and kill her when he realizes he has the wrong person."

"I thought about that. We could either keep her or watch out for her without her knowing. I haven't made up my mind yet on what I'm going to do. I'll have to talk to him about it first."

"Yeah I know. I just wonder how Sesshomaru have to say about us taking in a miko."

"Well we'll just have to see."

"I don't know about this," Kagome said as she looked down at herself. she had always thought that she was somewhat adventurous but she was feeling more like a prude right now. She looked down at the little t-shirt that barely got over her breasts and the tight mini skirt that showed off so much of her long and curvy legs. The girls had taken her hair out of the tight coil and it fell loosely around her shoulders. She looked in the mirror and couldn't believe it was her. the make-up was wow! They had darkened her eyes with eyeliner and eye shadow. Her lips were a soft pink and the blush was so light that it looked almost natural.

"It's perfect!" Sango said with a grin. "Absolutely wonderful. Come on." before Kagome could protest she was being dragged out the room and down the stairs. When they got to the ground floor a group of men were gathered talking in hush tones. One looked up and saw her and his mouth dropped. The others then turned to see what he was looking at.

"What are they all staring at?" Kagome whispered to her new friend.

"You silly," Sango said with a grin. She couldn't believe this girl was that unaware of her looks. "Come on. Let's go find my brother."

"So you're suggesting we-- what?" Sesshomaru asked his younger brother as he and his right hand man Miroku sat across from him. He turned towards his servant Jakken and nodded. The little man quickly rushed over to his side with a glass of amber liquid.

"I'm not sure yet. Don't know if it would be better to keep her or to let her go," Inuyasha said to him with a frown.

"Why don't you just let the girl go?" Sesshomaru asked. He really didn't see how this was important enough to be discussed.

"Then she'd be killed," Miroku said. He liked Kagome and didn't want anything bad to happen to her.

"How is that our problem?" Sesshomaru asked with a fierce scowl.

"It's our problem because she will be killed because of us," Inuyasha said softly. He rarely got angry but when he did watch out. He was just so calm at times that it was infuriating.(A/N Did I mention this was AU?)

Before any man could respond to what he had said the door had swung open and in came Sango closely followed by Kagome. Sango bowed before them and grinned at the looks on all three men's faces. This was interesting. "Hello brothers," she said to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. She blew a kiss towards Miroku.

"What do you want Sango?" Inuyasha asked in an annoyed tone.

"To show our brother my friend. I think she'll be around a lot more so it would be nice if he knew who she was and wouldn't do anything drastic thinking she was a spy."

"Well the girl should step forward so I could see her," Sesshomaru said. Kagome swallowed then stepped forward for all of the men to see her. she bowed to them and it only caused the t-shirt to move a little showing more of the round curves of the underside of her breasts.

Inuyasha looked at his brother and saw the appreciation and lust in his eyes for the girl. Their eyes met and Sesshomaru smiled evilly. Inuyasha groaned thinking what the other man probably was. Sessho then turned and looked at the girl. "Welcome," he told her with a warm smile. Too warm to Inuyasha's way of thinking.

"Arigato," Kagome said with a smile. This man seemed nice even if he looked dangerous. He was a little taller than Inuyasha was but they were basically the same person. Sesshomaru had the same long white hair and gold eyes but Kagome found that Inuyasha was far cuter and Sesshomaru had weird tattoos on his face.

"I wanted to let you know that we're going out for a while and will be back later," Sango said as she turned to leave.

"Hold it!" Sesshomaru said quickly.

"Yes?" Sango said smiling sweetly. All three men in the room groaned. They knew that smile meant nothing good.

"You need an escort with you."

"What?" Sango asked. the guys cringed knowing they had a fight on their hands. "Why?"

"Because--." Sessho answered being the one to be brave enough to answer.

"Because why?"

"Just because!" he said angrily. "Now take an escort with you or go nowhere."

"Fine. I'll take Miroku."

"No. You'll only seduce him into letting you go alone and I won't have that. Besides he's needed here. Now go."

"Hmpf," Sango said as she turned to leave in a huff. Kagome bowed to them men flashing them again with her curves then quickly left the room.

"Well?" Miroku asked Sessho with a grin.

"Oh yeah. Turn her as soon as you want. Hell I may even do it."

"No. I will," Inuyasha said softly. He wasn't look at either man he was staring at the door where Kagome had just left. "Come on Miroku. We have things to do." Inuyasha stood up from his seat and left the room. He didn't see the look that passed between his older brother and his best friend.

"Hey Joe wanna do me a favor?" Sango said as she walked over to a tall cute blonde.

"Depends. What's the favor and what am I getting from this?" he asked with a smirk. Every guy at some point had, had a crush on Sango but no one was brave enough to approach her. no one but Miroku that is.

"Well...I need an escort and you would be perfect for the job. Besides don't you want to spend the day with two beautiful women?"

"Two?" it wasn't until then that Joe noticed the other girl and boy did he notice her. she was so hot and he would love to get a piece of that ass.

"Yeah two," Sango said with a Sly grin. She knew that Joe had a reputation with the women and that he had now set his sights on Kagome. "So will you?"

"Sure why not. Where do you want to go?" he asked as he continued to look down at Kagome.

"The mall. We won't be very long. Only want to pick up a few things. So can we go now?"

"Yeah sure. Let's go." Joe made sure to walk behind the two girls so he could watch their assess sway. Behind him he didn't see two golden orbs staring at his back viciously.

Kagome couldn't remember when she'd had so much fun in her entire life. She wasn't used to spending money so easily and not worry about if there was any left for the necessities but Sango was. The girl encouraged her to buy what she wanted. That money was no object since her brothers paid for everything she bought. Kagome tried her hardest but just couldn't convince herself to spend so much money.

"Oh this is so much fun," Sango said as they continued to walk down the sidewalk. "It's been a long time since I had some one to shop with."

"What do you mean? What about all the girls at the house?"

"Please. Them? They are only after two things and those are my brothers. They believe by being friends with me they can get closer to Inu and Sessho."

"What about Kikyo? Doesn't she mean something to Inuyasha?"

Sango laughed merrily at what Kagome said. "That bitch? Never. I really don't understand why he fucked her for so long. She always had hopes that he would make her his mate but it never happened."

"Oh."

"Kagome? You look really nice," Joe said startling the girl. She had even forgotten that he was with them. He was silent the whole time she and Sango were talking.

"Thank you," she said with a blush. She was never used to compliments from anyone but Hojo and he was just a highschool boy.

Sango saw the way the man was staring at her new friend and sent him a warning glare. She had plans for this girl and Joe wasn't about to ruin it. She saw something earlier and going on her intuition she was gonna hook up her new friend with her older brother.


	3. Author's Note

Author's note  
  
Hey it's Jynxx. Well this is just a little note from me apologizing for how long it took me to update. I've been busy with a few personal problems but finally I'm back to continue with the story. For my reviewers I want to say thank you and I hope you like this chapter as well. Anyway read it and tell me what you think. I'm also open for suggestions. Tell me what you want to see happen in this story and I'll see what I can do. Until my next chapter lata!!! 


	4. The death of Inuyasha

Chapter 3 

  
  


Inuyasha watched the men around him in silence. They were all excited for the night's events and he couldn't blame them really. It had been a little while since they had all been on a mission such as this one and were all looking forward to it. Inuyasha looked up when the door to his office opened and Sango walked inside dressed for the night. She wore tight black leather pants with a red leather triangle shirt that strapped across her back. Her long black hair was pulled into a tight coil held there by two designed long pins.

She bowed to her brother then walked over to him and took a seat. Like him she watched the others in the room until the last two walked in. Sesshomaru and Miroku. They took their designated seats beside Inuyasha and Sango. Inuyasha cleared his throat and the room went silent. Inuyasha stood up and looked at them all as he spoke. 

"As you all know tonight we're going to give a little payback to those that attacked us last night. Now I know I don't have to tell you exactly what I want done but I will say to use your heads and to be careful. We go out tonight to enjoy ourselves and I do mean enjoy ourselves gentlemen," he said and the men in the room laughed. Sango only rolled her eyes. "okay. Now at the first sign of trouble I want to be informed. Tonight gentlemen be inconspicuous but get the job done and do it well. We've got an hour. You may go."

When the men left the room Inuyasha turned towards his family. At the look on Sesshomaru's face he raised a brow. "I have a feeling there is something you're not telling us brother."

"What gives you that idea?" Inuyasha said in a deep monotone.

"I don't know. Maybe because I know you so well."

"You don't know a damn thing about me. Now let's go."

They three watched the man leave the room with a frown. There was definitely something bothering him.

Inuyasha left the office in search of Kikyo. He needed a stress reliever before he left in an hour. As he walked down the hall he saw her leaning against the wall talking to joe. He watched her as she looked up at the man and heard her giggle. He walked over to the pair and it wasn't until she pushed her hair out of her face that he saw it was actually Kagome and not Kikyo. Angered by seeing the girl flirting with one of his men and not knowing why he turned towards Joe. 

"Why weren't you not present at my brief meeting?" he asked the man.

"Uh...you...I...didn't.....hmm. I'm sorry. I must have been distracted," the man stammered.

"Distracted?" Inuyasha said in an amused tone. 'Oh no' Joe thought. Inuyasha was never amused. That couldn't only mean that he was upset. "Distractions get you killed. Remember that and you may live to see you're next birthday." he then turned towards Kagome with a fierce frown. It frightened her enough to make her step back. "And you...I'd appreciate if you don't flirt with my men and take them away from their duties."

"I'm sorry," Kagome said with fear as she looked up at the man. His amber eyes seemed to turn to a shade of red and the irises were nothing but slits.

"I'm sure you are." he turned and left the two staring after him as he continued down the hall. He looked around him and saw how everyone were doing their own thing. As he stepped into his living room he could hear the loud blasting music and saw some of his men sitting around with some of the women of his gang. He spotted Kikyo in the corner talking with a tall lean man he had never seen before. When he caught her eyes he motioned her over to him. As Kikyo neared the man she was talking to looked up at Inuyasha and raised his glass in salute to him. Inuyasha only grabbed Kikyo's arm and pulled her out of the room.

"What's the matter baby? You seem tense," Kikyo purred in his ears. She willingly followed him to her bedroom and over to the bed. She began to run her hands all over him and removed his leather jacket and let it slide to the floor. She pushed him backwards until he fell on the bed. Kikyo hiked up her already tight skirt and crawled over Inuyasha. "Is there something I could do to help?" she said seductively.

"Cut the bullshit and do what you do best," Inuyasha told her. Kikyo glowered at the man for a few seconds. She hated when he talked to her like that. Catching herself and realizing what he could do to her if she angered him she began to unbutton his pants. She ran her hands down his lower stomach and into the boxers he wore. She fished in them until she grasped his large member in her hands and pulled it out into the cool air. 

She gave him a feline smile before she lowered her head and took him into her mouth. Inuyasha's eyes closed at the feeling of Kikyo's warm tongue on his tip. He moaned deeply and grasped her hair. When he could take no more of her talented mouth he pulled her up over him and sat her down on his manhood. He knew Kikyo and knew that she rarely wore underwear. The woman above him squealed at the unexpected force with which he entered her. Inuyasha thrust up into Kikyo as he pulled her down on top of him. 

He loved making woman moan and Kikyo was a moaner. He knew there were times when she was faking but she never faked with him. He'd heard her with other men before and knew her very well. She wouldn't upset him because she knew not to anger him for any reason. Inuyasha continued thrusting into Kikyo until he felt her stiffen and shudder above him. As she was coming down from her climax he gave into his. 

Kikyo raked her hands through her hair and looked down at Inuyasha. She loved fucking him. It felt so good. She leaned down to kiss him on the lips but he turned his head to the side and moved her off of him. Angry she watched as he got up off the bed and adjusted his clothes. he turned back to her and gave her a kiss on the forehead then turned to leave the room. Kikyo watched him leave the room and scowled. She hated that man with a passion and would get him back for everything.

  
  
  
  
  
  


The night found the infamous Dogs scattered around one of the famous clubs in Japan. The guys all tried their hardest to blend in with the crowd and it worked splendidly. Inuyasha looked around under the dark shades he wore to hide his amber eyes. he was sure Naraku and his men were supposed to be there that night. He was told so from a reliable source. 

He glanced over to where Sango was flirting with the bartender and almost smiled at the look of jealousy on Miroku's face. He decided to pay attention to the objective at hand. He lost any trace of a smile or amusement. He leaned back and watched as a waitress served him his drink and thought something funny about the way she moved. It was all choppy and almost nervous. she looked up at him and smiled. "Thank you," he said. She bowed and walked away. Before she did so she glanced at the drink then at him and was gone.

Inuyasha was having a strange feeling from before he took a seat that something was wrong. He didn't know exactly what it was, but something about the night felt off. 

"Do you think anything will happen tonight?" Miroku asked from his side. He was looking down at his palm pilot then looked up at his long time friend. 

"I was told there was a big shipment tonight and we're here to stop this once and for all."

"How do you find out such things?" Miroku asked as he looked down to watch Sango dance with some guy. The man was all over her and Miroku was close to going down there and ending it. 

"I've my ways and I don't think you really need to know." Inuyasha's attention was caught when a tall gorgeous woman entered the club. It was like everyone sensed her importance, because they all stopped to watch her walk. Inuyasha's eyes followed her from the ground floor to the V.I.P. room where he and others were located at that moment. She walked right over to him and stood in front of him with her legs braced apart.

She wore a tight fitting red dress that dipped very low in the front ending to her flat stomach. The skirt ended just below her slim hips and her feet were incased in high heeled strappy shoes. Hands on her kimba, she tossed her hair back and looked down at Inuyasha. He raised a brow at the woman and waited.

"Let's dance." he didn't know why but he got up and followed her down to the dance floor. The minute they hit the floor she was all over him. Inuyasha had never been more turned on in his life. it was like this woman's job was to seduce him. It didn't register to him that there were others taking positions and more than one gun was being aimed at him at the moment. The woman spun around and threw her arms around him. "Having fun Inuyasha?" she asked him. She was too surprised when he shoved her violently away from him. The feeling was stronger than ever something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she walked back over to him.

"I never told you my name," he told her as he reached in his pocket. He pulled out his phone and pressed a number. "Yeah. Uh huh. Ok."

"I-I-I heard about you," she said nervously.

"I'm sure you did. Come with me," he said as he grabbed her arm and pushed her ahead of him.

"Hold it Inuyasha!" yelled a deep voice over the music.

"Ahh Kouga! How good to see you."

"I bet! It's been a long time," the handsome man said as he took a gun and aimed it at the two. 

"Very long. When was the last time? At a party?"

"Yeah. That was sure a fun party. To bad it had to blow up and all. So what are you doing here tonight?"

"Oh you know. Drinking dancing waiting for your boss."

"My boss?" Kouga said with a smile. "Don't have a boss. Don't know what you're talking about."

"Right," Inuyasha said as he looked right pass Kouga at Sango. His eyes flickered for a second only fortunately it went by unnoticed.

"So Inuyasha why do you want this so called boss of mine anyway?" the man asked guns still aimed.

"Oh I don't know. It has something to do with the death of my mother and father but I can't remember what it is just now."

"Hmm really? And here I thought this entire time it was all for that fucking jewel," Kouga said with a mean grin.

"A jewel huh?" Inuyasha asked as he controlled his temper. Kouga knew damn well that the jewel was important to both sides. "what kind of jewel?"

"I don't know. Some purplish shit. Who cares. I tried to pawn it one day but no one would take it."

"You tried to pawn the jewel?" Inuyasha asked unbelievingly. 

"Yeah. Apparently it's a worthless piece of shit."

"Worthless huh? So why don't you just give it to me."

"Do I look like an ass?" the man asked. "Wait no don't answer that. You see Inuyasha I like you and I'd like to give it to you but unfortunately you see I can't."

"And why is that?" Inuyasha said as he watched some of his men fall into place.

"Well...for one Naraku wants it more than you do and he plans on killing you. See I've had that same idea in my head for a while and figured why not just let him do it for me. Of course payment was the jewel."

"That you stole from me."

"Ah yes! Are we still upset about that?"

"No. Not upset just a bit annoyed. You see I will get it back. Even if I have to kill you."

"Well... you could try." 

At that moment both guns went off at the same time. It was signal for an all out war to begin. Around him, guns were going off. Inuyasha had long since gotten rid of the female that was sent as a decoy. Kouga had seen him heading for him and with one last grin ran. Damn he was fast! He was about to go after him when he heard a cry. He spun around to see that one man had Sango in a head lock while another had a gun pointed at her.

He and Miroku got there at the same time. Inuyasha kicked the gun out of the first man's hand and shot him with his own. Miroku had successfully gotten Sango away when he attacked the man. He did a high kick and the man went flying backwards. Stupidly, the man got up and rushed Miroku but he jumped high in the air and over the man's head. When the man spun around to see where Miroku had gone he was shot in the center of his forehead.

"Inuyasha!" one of the men yelled from the front of the building. Inuyasha looked to see what was going on. "The building. It's wired and it's gonna blow."

"Okay! All dogs out!" Inuyasha said. Those that were finished with their fights headed for the doors while the others were just finishing or trying to escape as well. Inuyasha stayed behind to make sure all of his men were out. When he saw the last leave he himself made a run for the door. It was then blocked by a group of Naraku's men.

"Uh guys I don't think now is the time for this. We'll meet again surely and you can all attack me then." 

"We are pledged to lord Naraku and will die bringing you to an end."

"Fuck!" Inuyasha said as he prepared for the fight he knew was coming. "All right. Come on let's get this over with."

  
  


Meanwhile outside Sango and Miroku had stayed back to make sure Inuyasha got out of the building. They were already in the jeep with the engine running hoping for the man to make his escape. Seconds ticked by and when he didn't come out Sango got worried. No matter how much Miroku said that Inuyasha would get out safe, Sango was still terrified.

"That's it. I'm going back for him," she said as she got out of the jeep and headed for the building.

"Sango no!" Miroku said as he followed her. Before they got within ten feet the building exploded sending them flying backwards. They both landed hard on the cement floor. Miroku looked up at the building to see it in flames and he couldn't believe what had happened.

"NO!" Sango screamed beside him. "INUYASHA! INUYASHA!" the girl was getting up to go into the building but Miroku grabbed her and had to physically force her to stay. She was in his arms struggling to get away as she cried for her brother. "INUYASHA! NO INUYASHA!"

"We have to leave," Miroku said as he heard sirens heading towards them. 

"NO. I CAN'T LEAVE WITHOUT HIM. MIROKU NO!" the girl screamed as he forcefully dragged her to the car. "PLEASE NO! DON'T DO THIS! DON'T LEAVE HIM!"

Miroku had tears in his eyes as he pushed Sango into the jeep. He got into the driver's seat and pulled off before she could get out. He looked across to her and saw the tears draining down her face. She stared at the burning building and cried her brother's name repeatedly. They were on the road soon speeding towards the Dog's mansion. Miroku was too shaken up to do anything but drive. He steered the car with one wheel as he propped his hand in the window with his chin propped up on it. He himself wanted to cry for his friend but he knew he had to be strong for Sango.

He put his hand on the wheel and with the other he grasped Sango's hand. She held on tightly as the tears continued to flow. He hated seeing her cry but when she cried in silence it was even more gut wrenching. Those were her tears of true pain. It was like she was suffering and didn't want it to be known.

"Miroku. He's gone."

"Shh. Shh. Shh. It's gonna be okay," he said as he pulled her to lean over. He kissed the top of her head as she continued to cry on his shoulder.

They pulled up to the mansion minutes later with everyone waiting outside to see who made it back alive. "What happened?" Sesshomaru asked when he saw his sister's tear stained face and the sullen look of his brother's best friend. "Where's Inuyasha?"

At his words Sango broke into fresh tears and she ran through the crowd and into the large house. "He didn't make it," Miroku said as he himself headed for the house. He heard the whispers behind him but he didn't care to console anyway or to confirm anything to them. His girlfriend was hurting and he needed to comfort her. Also he just wanted to get away from it all so he could mourn himself. 

For the next few hours the house was deathly still.(hee hee) there were no movements anywhere and not even a sound was being made. Everyone was feeling the loss of their leader and it was hard to think about how things would be now. Did Naraku win? Did he finally kill Inuyasha like he'd been trying to do for five years? What about the rest of them? What will they do? They were all their because of the foul deeds Naraku did to them and their families. They all wanted revenge. Now how was that going to come about if Inuyasha was dead.

  
  


Kagome was sleeping so very peacefully. She had a wonderful dream that she was married with kids and she and her husband were spending the morning in bed. She rolled over and threw her arm across the bed where he husband would be but instead of hitting the bed, her arm came in contact with a large hard body. Her eyes flew open and she opened her mouth ready to scream but a large hand came down on it right before she could.

"Keep quiet and I won't kill you," the deep male voice said. With fear in her eyes and body trembling she did what the man said. She was sure she was going to be killed or raped. She prepared herself for the worst when all of a sudden the man's hand slipped from her mouth and he fell to the side of the bed. Cautiously she jumped out of the bed and grabbed her baseball bat from beneath it. She was ready to swing when his eyes opened and she saw gold.

"In-Inuyasha?" she asked tentatively. The man groaned and she knew something was wrong. She turned on her bedside lamp and gasped loudly at the sight before her. It was indeed Inuyasha but he was bleeding all over her bed. She dropped the bat quickly and rushed over to his side. "What happened?" she asked softly as she looked him over.

"Fight. Big fight," was all he could get out before he slipped into unconsciousness. Kagome with worry in her eyes shook him. When it was obvious that he wasn't going to wake up she thought well 'I might as well help him.'

With trembling hands she began to unbutton his shirt to see exactly what she had to deal with. She could've had cried at what she saw. He had been stabbed. Looked like three times. He had a bullet wound in his left shoulder and just by touching his chest she could tell he had some broken ribs. She really had her work cut out for her. It was lucky for him she was studying to become a doctor and knew a few basic procedures that could help him.

She stood up and tip toed out of the room in search of the first aid kit and anything else she would need. She prayed to god that she remembered everything and that in the process she didn't hurt him. 

  
  


When Inuyasha woke again, he felt an excruciating pain in his shoulder. He swung out at whoever was causing the pain and his hand connected with something soft. He opened his eyes to see Kagome holding her cheek.

"What did you do that for?" she asked as she rubbed the now cherry red cheek.

"What the fuck are you doing?" he asked as he tried to get up.

"Hey watch it mister. You're not going to talk like that here."

"Where is here anyway?" he asked as he propped himself against the head board.

"Don't you remember?" she asked. when she saw him shake his head she rolled her eyes. "Earlier you came into my room and threatened to kill me if I didn't keep quiet. When you fell out I was ready to pound you with my bat but you were almost already dead. You told me there was a fight before you passed out. I was just trying to clean and bandage your shoulder when you slapped me."

"My shoulder?"

"Yeah. Where you've been shot."

Inuyasha tried to sit up even more and hurt himself in the process. He swore crudely then swore again when Kagome knocked him on the head. "Don't use that language in my house. Anyway you have a couple of broken ribs as you see I have bandaged."

"You did all of this?" he asked her with a raised brow.

"Yes I did and it wasn't easy. I had to lift you to wrap the bandage around your waist."

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"I tried. You were really gone. At one point I was scared that you were dead but I could feel your heart beating. Now do you want me to finish this or what?" 

Inuyasha only growled in response but was surprised when the girl paid him no mind. He watched her as she continued to clean his wound and bandage it. He stared at her face and saw just how beautiful she was. She had creamy skin, well except for where he had struck her, and long dark hair. When she looked up at him he was almost lost in her dark brown eyes. 

"All done." he couldn't help but stare at her rosy lips. He wondered what it would be like to kiss her. When he saw the way she was looking at him he snapped himself out of his thoughts.

"Thank you and I'm sorry," he said tightly.

"It's no problem," she said to him with a smile.

"Am I going to get you in trouble by being here?" he asked as he looked past her at the open door.

"Oh no. my mom and grandpa went away to some family meeting thing."

"Why didn't you and your brother go with them?"

"How do you know about Sota?" she asked as she sat back on her legs. She was bending down by the side of the bed as she spoke to him.

"I know everything about you. I had you checked out when you first came to the mansion. You seem harmless enough."

"So why didn't you believe me when I told you I wasn't working for anyone."

"It doesn't matter now," he said as he looked directly at her.

"I guess not," she said softly. His gaze was so intense that she had to look away. She stood up to put away the things that she had used. "Anyway I couldn't go because I couldn't miss my exams. I missed too many already when I was younger. I was always sick. And Sota is with our aunt. She said she would take care of him while my uncle her husband went to the meeting. They have children of their own that need to be in school."

"So it's not a problem if I stay here then?"

"Stay here?" she asked as she turned to face him. "But why?"

"By now both sides should realize that I'm not dead. It's not safe for me to move now. Especially in the condition that I am in."

"Um I guess it's okay. How long are you going to be here?"

"Just for a few days. Is that okay with you? I'm not scaring you am I?"

"No. Not at all. Um I'm sure it'll be okay," she said with more certainty than she felt. "Um it's almost twelve and I need to get to the market so are you going to be fine on your own for a little while?"

Inuyasha chuckled. "I'm not a child. I'm older than you are?"

"Yeah that's right. How old are you?"

"Twenty-three."

"Oh. Ok. Well I'll see you in a few then."

  
  
  
  


As Kagome walked down the aisle of the grocery store, she wondered what Inuyasha would like to eat. Contrary to what she had told him that day she was nervous with having him in her home. He would see things that she didn't want him to see. She just remembered that she left him home alone and it was possible that he was going through her things. She grabbed up whatever she thought would be good to eat and go them cashed quickly.

Kagome ran towards her house hoping that he didn't look through any of her things. She fumbled in her bag for her keys and swore softly when they dropped out of her hands. She grabbed them up and opened the front door. She kicked it closed behind her and placed the bags on the kitchen counter. 

She ran to her bedroom hoping not to find him searching through her stuff. "Inu--yasha." the name died in her throat as she stepped into her bedroom. There was Inuyasha in the center of the bedroom completely naked.

  
  



	5. Oooo Nakie!

Chapter four: Oooo Nakie!!!

  
  
  
  


There was Inuyasha in the center of the bedroom completely naked. Kagome almost passed out at the sight of him. There was nothing she could do but stare. He had the sexiest body she had ever seen. He was all sculpted muscle and all man. Her eyes dropped unconsciously and she got a good look at his manhood. Oh my god! She thought. She couldn't believe the size of it. 

"See something you like?" he asked with a smirk. She looked up at his face then and realized she was staring. She turned ten shades of red then spun around and walked out the door.

Kagome tried to catch her breath but it was just so hard as she thought about what she had seen. To get her mind off of it, she went back into the kitchen to put away the few things she bought. She heard as Inuyasha stepped out of the room but refused to face him. She moved around quietly all the while feeling his eyes on her but she didn't know what to say.

"It's okay you know." his voice startled her and she jumped a little but still didn't turn around. "It's normal for men and women to see each other naked."

"Yeah well it's not normal for me," she said as she spun around and faced him. Luckily for her he wore a towel wrapped around his waist but it still didn't do anything to stop her imagination from running wild.

"Oh come now. I'm sure you must have seen some teenage boy in all his glory before. Though I am sure his...physique...cannot compare to mine," Inuyasha said with a devilish grin.

Kagome felt her face heat up and wish she could just disappear. She knew what Inuyasha was hinting at and was highly embarrassed. "No I haven't," she told him.

"Hmm. You're trying to tell me you're an innocent virgin. Somehow I doubt that."

"I am!" Kagome shouted outraged that he would think otherwise. When she saw his raised brow and realized what she had said she almost fainted. Could this man embarrass her anymore than he already had. Yes he could. 

Inuyasha moved towards her in long strides and soon stood right before her. He had backed her up into the fridge and leaned in. He sniffed at her for a few seconds before he lowered his head and nuzzled her neck. Kagome's eyes crossed then closed. She had no idea what he was doing but it made her feel so dizzy. She reached up and buried her hands in his hair and held him to her neck. He nipped at her gently before pulling away. 

"You're right," he said with an air of superiority. "You are a virgin." the look on Kagome's face was kill! She wanted to murder him for making her believe that he wanted something more than to confirm what she had told him. She spun on her heels and headed for her bedroom. The slamming of the door indicated she was pissed and Inuyasha shouldn't bother with her anytime soon. 

  
  
  
  


Sango wiped her eyes and looked out the window. She couldn't believe her brother was gone. Last night was supposed to be a simple lock-down but it all went horribly wrong. she couldn't help but think that they were betrayed. There was talk going around but no one said anything to her about it.

How could Naraku know they would be waiting on him. The informer that Inuyasha always spoke with had never betrayed them before and somehow she had a feeling it wasn't him. Then who? If it wasn't him it was someone in their own gang. She had to find out more about this and went to her remaining brother.

Sesshomaru was in deep thought when Sango walked into the room. He had a look of sadness and despair on his face but hid it when he noticed his little sister. He saw that she too was upset and opened his arms to her. Sango ran over and hugged her older brother as they both stared out of the window and watched the men train. It was quiet for a few moments before Sesshomaru spoke.

"What is it?" 

Sango smiled. Her brothers always knew when something was bothering her. She couldn't hide from them. She hugged him tighter as she told him what she had been thinking. "We were betrayed."

Sesshomaru had feared the same thing but didn't want to worry Sango or the others about it. It would only bring confusion to the gang and at the moment they needed peace and order among them. He thought it would be best though to share some of his worries with another and Sango was strong enough to handle it.

"Yes sister I do believe we were. And before you ask by whom I shall let you know now that I don't have a clue. It's just a feeling that I have."

Sango said and released her brother to pace the room. Her hands were claps behind her back and her head was hung low as she thought. "Is there anyway to find out who it is?" she asked Sessho as she looked up for a brief moment.

"At this point the best thing to do is go on as if nothing has happened. Eventually the person will try again and will be caught."

"But Sessho how could we go on as if nothing happened? Our brother was killed!" Sango said becoming hysterical again. Sesshomaru went over to her and held her close.

"I know but he would want us to avenge his murder. He wouldn't want us to fall apart over him. Remember Sango Naraku has not only killed our parents but now he has killed our brother as well. That is all the more reason to kill him don't you think."

"Yes it is," she said coldly and harshly. Sessho smiled she was returning to herself. 

"Good. Now we have to be strong. Go and call Miroku. The sooner we formulate a plan the better."

  
  
  
  


"Lord Naraku," said a voice as he walked into the dark hall. "There is talk."

"What kind of talk," asked the cold voice of death. 

"Talk that the hanyou is dead milord."

Naraku smiled. Could it be that all he has ever wanted was finally coming true. The hanyou Inuyasha was dead and soon he would destroy the dogs. The jewel of four souls would be his quite soon and then no one could stop him. "Dead you say? Are you sure?"

"No milord. Not sure but the talk is strong. He is said to have died in the explosion last night. His body was not find by either side but it was said to have been taken away by the ocean."

"Hmm. Interesting. Okay what to do is follow any leads you have. I want to know if that bastard Inuyasha is finally out of my hair."

"Yes milord," the short man said as he began to back out of the hall.

"Oh and Jakken? Good work." Naraku looked over at the two women standing in the corner to his right. He looked at one especially with her long dark hair and eyes. she was a sure beauty. He would have fun tonight. "Come girls." he saw the smile then. He knew what Kagura was thinking. It was going to be a long night.

  
  


It was almost a week later and Inuyasha could not sleep. He never slept at night. Just mostly wondered around the mansion making sure everything was safe. The girl, Kagome, had allowed him to take her bed seeing as he was injured. She herself took the couch. He had question her about just taking one of the other beds in the house but she ran out with something about privacy and respect and he had stopped listening. 

As it was now his ears were tuned in to every sound. He didn't know for sure if anyone had followed him to the house and wanted to protect the girl. he heard a soft whimper and immediately was out of bed. He rushed over to the sleeping girl on the couch and saw that she was indeed safe and only having a bad dream. Annoyed with weak humans he scowled at her sleeping figure but quickly lost his scowl when her face turned to him. She looked so innocent and pure and he knew that she should never get involved in this kind of life. she looked like nothing more than a child and that's what she was really. Just a child to be protected from all the evils of the world and that included him. 

Inuyasha bent and lifted the girl into his arms. Though she was not much to carry the extra strain on his arm and ribs sent bone jarring pain through his body. He walked with her over to the bed in her bedroom and rested her there. Not knowing that he had used so much of his own energy, he took a seat on the bed beside her but soon passed out from exhaustion. 

The first thing Kagome thought was warm. She was unusually warm. She didn't know why this was especially since she could never seem to get warm but she was now. In her sleepy state it didn't register that she was lying in someone's arms and she rolled over to make herself more comfortable. The pair of arms tightened around her and the person threw a leg across her body to keep her still. 

Kagome smiled a goofy smile and opened her eyes a fraction. She saw long white hair and cute little dog ears. Giving in to the urge she had been feeling for days now, she touched the soft ears and started to rub them. When she heard a soft rumbling sound that resembled a purr Kagome giggled. It was then that the spell had been broken and both parties involved in this light petting woke up fully. 

Inuyasha looked down at the position he had Kagome in and cursed. Kagome herself blushed when she realized she was rubbing his ears. Slowly they both moved away from each other. On different sides of the room now they looked at each other. 

"What am I doing here? Wasn't I on the sofa?" she yelled at him.

"Yes but you looked so uncomfortable."

"I looked uncomfortable?" she asked. he moved her because she looked uncomfortable. "When did you get a soft heart."

"I didn't get one but if you wanted to be in pain and crankier than you are now then next time I'm gonna let you sleep on the sofa!"

"There won't be a next time cause I'm getting the bed! If you're strong enough to lift me, then you're strong enough to take a lumpy old couch!"

"Kagome," he asked softly. "Why are we yelling?"

"I-I-I don't know. Look we've spent the last week together and no offence but you're starting t get on my nerves. You've been too protective at times then at times you yell at me and call me names for no reason. You seem to have forgotten that I was the one that helped you and gave you a place to stay."

"I'm sorry," he said softly. He knew she was surprised when he heard her gasp. He grinned. "I'm not used to doing absolutely nothing and that's all I've done since I got here. I think it's time for me to go home though. I want to thank you for you're help."

"You're welcome. So do you need a ride home?" she asked him with a small smile.

"That would be nice."

"I'll take you home after breakfast."

  
  


As Kagome drove she thought about the fact that she would not be seeing Inuyasha again. She knew that there were some things going on now that he didn't want her apart of. He had told her so a few days ago.

  
  


*Flashback*

  
  
  
  


"What is it like? Being in a gang?" she asked him as they sat together on her balcony one night looking up at the night sky.

"It's not all fun and games. A lot of hard work and dirty work to be done. Sometimes you don't like what you have to do but its all for survival. My gang is like my family. We can depend on each other and trust each other to have our backs." he frowned when he said this. At least that is what he had thought before they were betrayed. "We do have our fun times when we are all together and just hang out and stuff."

"Sounds exciting," Kagome said with a smile. "I don't have much friend but the ones I do have are pretty cool. We look out for each other as well. How did you get in a gang?"

"I didn't really get in a gang as much as form one. I don't remember really. It's been so long. I guess we all came together because we had a common goal and it's been like that since."

"Well how does anyone who want to be apart join?" she asked. Inuyasha turned his head and looked at her.

"I don't think that's what you want to do Kagome. This is not the life for you. You deserve more and this life is very dangerous."

"But--."

"No buts. I don't want you trying to join. When I go home you won't ever see me again. Neither will you see Sango and Miroku anymore. It's not safe now and I can't risk the life of an innocent. Promise me you won't try to join." when she didn't say anything he said it again. "Promise me!"

"I promise Inuyasha. I won't try to join."

  
  
  
  


*End Flashback*

  
  
  
  


They were almost at the gates of the house when he told her to stop the car. She did as he said then turned to face him. She saw something cross his face but couldn't identify the emotion. She waited for him to say something but it seemed as if he wasn't going to.

"Thank you again Higurashi Kagome. I probably would have died without your help."

"Oh it was no--," Kagome didn't get to finish her sentence. Inuyasha had leaned down and silenced her with a kiss. It was Kagome's first kiss and she knew no other could compare after this one. It was hot and demanding but it also held some strange emotions such as longing and regret. When Inuyasha ended the kiss and looked at her she saw sadness in his eyes. 

"It's time for me to go. Goodbye Kagome," he said and with one last kiss on her forehead he got out of the car and closed the door behind him. "Don't wait on me to get inside. Just go." he stood and watched her leave then turned to his home. Back to the life he knew and the one he must live until this was all over.

"Who goes there?" asked one of the gatekeepers. 

"Open up the damn gate. I'm tired," Inuyasha said. All of a sudden the gate was swung open and about ten men stood in front of it. He grinned as he saw the look on their faces. They all thought he was dead.

"Inuyasha," said one of the men. "We all thought you were dead. Sango said-."

"I know. She thought I was dead as well. Now if you'll excuse me I have some things to do. I'll catch up with all of you later in the hall."

Inuyasha walked up the rest of the driveway until he reached the house. He opened the door and stepped inside. It was good to be home but some part of him still felt like it was missing. He heard a loud scream and turned in the direction of the sound. He grinned when he saw a mass of dark hair flying towards him. The girl threw herself at him and wrapped her entire body around him. 

"Inuyasha!"

"I'm home Sango," he said to his sister as he continued to hug her. He could feel her heart beating fast and smiled. "Miss me did you?"

"Of course I missed you. You baka!" Sango dropped back down to the ground then and attacked Inuyasha. "You lousy...good for nothing....asshole! How could you do that to me. You let me believe you were dead."

"Sango. I'm--." Inuyasha stopped his sentence when his sister pulled a gun on him and aimed it at his heart. 

"Sango I don't think you want to do that. After what you went through the last time," Miroku said as he came down the stairs. "Besides I want to do it."

Inuyasha would've laughed if he didn't have two angry people aiming guns at him. "Come on guys. There is an explanation for why I didn't call."

"Oh you better have one cause I'm going to kill you," Sesshomaru said as he came into the foyer. 

  
  


"So how is Kagome?" Sango asked as they all sat around late that night. Inuyasha had already confirmed to his men that he was alive and that they would attack soon. 

"She's fine," Inuyasha said.

"You stayed with her for a little over a week," Sesshomaru said and grinned at Miroku. "Is she?"

"No. She's not and get your minds out of the gutter," Inuyasha snapped. Usually he wouldn't have been mad but it was his Kagome they were talking about. Wait a minute! When did Kagome become his! Before anyone in the room could speak again a cell phone went off. They all checked themselves to find that it was in fact Inuyasha. The others were surprised because the only people who had Inuyasha's cell number were already in the room.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Inuyasha!" oh no it was Kagome and she sounded frightened. 

"What's wrong?"

"They're here," she said. Her voice was trembling and he began to get scared. 

"What do you mean?"

"Hello Inuyasha," said a new voice. he recognized it immediately. It was Kouga. 

"What the fuck!"

"Ah Ah Ah. Temper temper. You know Inuyasha I must say you have taste. First the girl at the club and now this little beauty. I must say. I couldn't have chosen a better girl for my mate. Too bad you had her first but no need to worry. I'm not mad. It's my turn now." 

"Kouga if you lay a fucking hand on her!" Inuyasha threatened.

"What are you going to do about it?" Kouga taunted. Inuyasha growled loudly when the man hung the phone up on him. 

"What is it Inuyasha?" Miroku said as the others stood ready for a fight. 

"It's Kagome. Kouga's got her. I need to get to her place now. Sango you and the others meet me there." with that Inuyasha took off like a...well a demon. 

  
  


When Inuyasha arrived at Kagome's house he could see from the outside that something was wrong. all the lights were off. The front door was wide open and all of the windows looked broken. Inuyasha got off his bike and allowed it to just drop to the ground. He rushed inside the house all the while yelling Kagome's name. 

He sniffed the air and cringed when he smelt blood. "Kagome!" his nose led him to her bedroom where the stench of blood was strong. He kicked open the door and almost cried at the sight before him. There was his Kagome(yes I said it this time) tied to her bed bleeding. His claws quickly cut through the ropes and she fell forward against him. 

"Oh Kagome." she could not answer for she was unconscious. He sniffed her expecting the worst but was highly surprised when the only scent he smelled was hers and blood. Nothing happened. That fucking bastard didn't hurt his poor Kagome. Inuyasha lifted the sleeping girl in his arms and headed for the front door. At the same time Sango was pulling up in a jeep and Miroku on a bike. Sessho had stayed behind to look after things. 

"Oh my god!" Sango screamed as she shut the jeep off and got out. She ran over to Inuyasha to look at Kagome closely. "Is she dead?"

"No. Just unconscious. We have to get her to a doctor immediately." Inuyasha walked over to the jeep and gently rested Kagome on the back seat. "Sango take my bike back. You and Miroku drive ahead and get Kaeda up. Tell her I really need her to do her best tonight."

"Sure no problem." within seconds the couple had taken off on the bikes. Inuyasha made sure Kagome was comfortable then he too started the black ford Explorer and took off for his home. He knew now what he had to do. He had to keep Kagome in order to keep her alive. Naraku must know by now that he was still alive and that Inuyasha had a weak spot. It's name was Kagome Higurashi.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sorry this chapter is shorter than the others. I had to stop here cause it seemed like the right place to stop. Anyway warning to all you innocents out there and announcement to all you hentais. The next two chapters will be lemons. If you skip it you may miss important parts of the story but it's totally up to you. Anyway I hope you like it. R/R and tell me what you think. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Sleeping Beauty

Part Five: Sleeping beauty 

  
  
  
  


"Come on Kagome. Wake up," Sango said as she sat by the girl's bedside. It had been almost two days and Kagome had yet to awaken. Kaeda guessed it was more from shock than anything else. Her wounds had been cleaned and bandaged and she should be fine. The only problem was she refused to wake up.

"Anything yet?" Miroku asked as he came into the room. He took a seat beside Sango and grabbed her hand.

"No. She's still asleep. Do you think that they did something to her?"

"I don't know. I hope not. Has Inuyasha been in here yet?"

"A few moments ago but he left. He's really pissed."

"I know," Miroku said as he looked down at a sleeping Kagome. "Do you think?"

"Yeah. I mean it's about time but it came at the wrong time. Everything is so fucked up now. We'll never have a normal life."

"Sure we will. When this is all over I'm gonna get married and produce that heir I've always wanted. What about you?" Miroku asked. He grinned at Sango when she shot him a deadly glare. "Come on let's go to bed."

Miroku got up from his seat and lifted the girl into his arms. Lately things were becoming so strained and dangerous and he worried about her. Sure she acted strong and nothing affected her but when they had thought they had lost Inuyasha she really broke down and he realized then how fragile she was. He took her up to their shared bedroom and rested her gently on the bed.

"Where are you going?" she asked as he turned away from her.

"To take a shower. Don't worry about anything. You should just relax." Before he left for the bathroom he placed a light kiss on her forehead and ran a hand through her hair. In the bathroom Miroku undressed quickly and stepped into the shower. When the water was adjusted to the right temperature he leaned his head against the wall and allowed the warm water to run over his tense muscles. 

Miroku thought about his life and the lecherous boy became sad. He had never envisioned things to be this way. He had always thought that he would just work at a job where he would make a lot of money get married and settle down with kids. He had never dreamed that he would be in a gang and take people's lives to save his own. He spun around and leaned his back against the wall. He raked back his shoulder length black hair that was plastered to his head. As he brought his hand down he looked at it.

He flexed his fingers and swore. He had been famous once. A violinist. He smirked at the thought of the others finding out. They'd freak. Those were the good days. He would play just because he loved music and it soothed him somehow but that had all been taken away from him. 

  
  


*Flashback*

  
  


Miroku was so excited and couldn't wait to get home and spread the news. At nineteen he was an accomplished violinist that played with a world famous orchestra when he was needed. He had auditioned to play for a famous singing star and surprisingly got the job. This was the best thing that had ever happened to him and he knew his family would be happy for him.

As he made his way home, he thought about what his father would say when he told him he wouldn't be joining the force. Miroku's father was the chief of police at the time and had wanted his son to follow his footsteps. Miroku had never had the drive in him to be a police officer and he and his father disagreed about his choice of career constantly. When Miroku reached the gates of his home, he knew something was amiss. Slowly Miroku made his way towards the house.

When he opened the door he got sick to his stomach. Blood. There was blood everywhere. Afraid, he ran through the house hoping what he thought hadn't happened. In the living room he saw a scene he knew would haunt him for the rest of his life. His mother and sisters where lying dead on a floor in a pool of blood. 

"NO!" Miroku yelled as he ran over to them. Gently, he lifted his mother into his arms. This wasn't happening. None of this was happening. "Mama! Please don't go!" he cried to her.

"Miroku." The boy looked up at the sound of his father's voice. In horror, he saw the man holding a knife in his hand. A bloody knife. Miroku drew his conclusions immediately.

"You bastard!" Miroku said deadly soft as he rested his mother's body back on the floor. "You fucking bastard! You killed them!"

"No son! I didn't," his father claimed. He had anguish in his eyes but Miroku refused to see it. 

"You killed you own wife and daughters!" Miroku yelled. He was angry. Angry enough to kill and felt he just might do that.

"No I-," 

The men stopped and suddenly turned to their left when they heard an eerie chuckle. As they looked on the chuckle became a full laugh and a figure emerged from the darkness. "Naraku," Miroku heard his father say. Naraku? Naraku as in the murderer his father has been chasing for almost four years?

"Ah yes. Kamaze. How good to see you again," the dark haired man said with a chuckle. "Did you like my little surprise? I know I did. I told you Kamaze if you kept looking for me one day you would find me and not like it."

"You bastard! You killed my family?!" Miroku said angry and hatred blazing in his violet eyes.

"How perceptive," Naraku said sarcastically as he looked at the boy. "Too bad you weren't here earlier. I would've gotten rid of you too but no problem. after I kill your father I will kill you as well and make it look like he did it."

"No you won't Naraku!" Miroku's father said. "You're not going to hurt my boy."

"Is that so? And who's going to stop me?" Naraku asked with a evil grin.

"Me." Miroku watched in horror as his father rushed the man with the bloody knife in his hand. Petrified and unable to think of a thing to do at the time, Miroku could only stand there and watch the fight. As Miroku's father try to stab Naraku, the evil man kicked the knife out of his hand and made an attack of his own. Out of nowhere a silver blade appeared and Miroku watched almost helplessly as his father was stabbed.

"No!" Naraku turned to the boy then with a smile. This was almost too easy. He frowned as he saw the boy run to retrieve the blade that had killed his family but before he could do so Naraku shot at his hand piercing it with a bullet. Miroku cried out at the pain and looked up at the man. He knew he was about to die now. 

"Now it's your turn." before he could do anything they both heard sirens. "We'll finish this later," the man said then ran out of the house. Miroku knew he couldn't stay there. The police would think he did all of this and he would be arrested. With one last look at his family he ran out the same way Naraku did and disappeared into the night.

  
  


*End Flashback* 

  
  


"Papa," Miroku whispered as tears ran down his face. It's been almost three years but it still hurt. The pain was still fresh especially since Naraku was still alive. For three years Miroku has searched for the man and every time they came close he escaped. Though he didn't show it outside, inside Miroku was still that nineteen year old boy hurt and crying for his family.

"Miroku?" Sango asked as she stepped into the bathroom. He had been in there for a while and she wondered if he was okay. She opened the door of the shower and saw her lover in tears. Instantly she knew why they fell. "Oh Miroku," she said as she opened her arms to him. He stepped out and right into her arms. He needed her strength now. He needed her courage and her love. He just needed her.

He leaned down and kissed her and Sango could feel the need in his kiss. She squealed in surprise as he lifted her from the floor and walked right into the bedroom. He threw her down on the bed with so much force that she bounced back up. Miroku came down quickly and covered her body with his own. He kissed her again reveling in the sounds of her moan.

"Miroku," she said softly but he covered her mouth with his hand.

"I need you Sango. I really need you." she had sympathy and love in her eyes and gave herself freely to him. 

She smiled up at him and touched his face as if to reassure him that she was there for him. "Miroku," she breathed then pulled him down for a kiss. Their mouths assaulted the other's and soon Sango was demanding more from him. 

Her hands had run up and down his chest touching him with desire and passion. They then slid to his back and down to his hips. With a groan Miroku slipped his hands under Sango's shirt to stroke her legs and thighs. His hands were then at the waist band of her panties and he started to pull them down.

"Miroku," she sighed but he silenced her with a drowsing kiss. Sango had become too caught up in kissing Miroku then to even realize that they were now both naked. Miroku kissed the side of her neck and started moving lower. His lips were on her breast now causing Sango to moan deep within her but the moan was released when his mouth enclosed her hard nipple. After sucking and nipping on it for a while he gave the same attention to the others. His hand had snaked down to her thighs and slipped in between. He wreaked havoc between her legs bringing her to a stunning climax. 

He then moved between her legs. "Sango," he said his lips against her own. "I love you." 

Sango stared into his violet depths and smiled. "I love you too." She shut her eyes tightly when he thrust into her. It was so powerful. She knew his need was intense but she had no idea it was like this. Miroku hadn't moved after he first entered Sango. He wanted her to get used to his invasion. He knew he surprised her with the force of his thrust and didn't want to hurt her. When he felt her body relax he started to move then. 

Sango grabbed onto the brass bars of the bed above her head and Miroku covered her hands with his own. He looked down at her and started to move a bit faster. They both moved in that pace for a while before it picked up. Miroku leaned down and kissed Sango. He loved the taste of her and couldn't help but drink her in.

"Oh Miroku," she whimpered to him. "Uh Miroku." Miroku loved hearing her call out his name and thrust into her even harder. She moaned and he felt as she tightened around him. She screamed out his name then sending him over the edge forcing him to give in to his own orgasm. When his breathing had evened he rolled to his side and pulled her with him. He hugged her body close to his as she hugged him back. He knew that he had worn out her already tired body and she was fast asleep now. 

"Don't leave me Sango," he whispered into her hair. "Please don't leave me."

  
  


Kagome rolled over and open her eyes. first everything was dark and disoriented, then her eyes focused and got used to the dim light in the bedroom. She looked around her and had no clue where she was. She started to get frightened until she saw a flash of white.

"You should be sleeping," the voice said in the dark.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said as he walked out of the shadows and over to the chair beside her bed. He took a seat and leaned forward to look at her closely. He brushed her bang away and touched her forehead. It was cool.

"Good. The fever has broken." he leaned back in the chair and looked at her lying there. She was like a child. A fragile little girl that needed saving. "You had me worried."

"Y-you were worried? About me?"

"Of course about you. you've been sleeping for two days. I thought you weren't going to wake up," he said gruffly. He would never admit to anyone that he cared or that he was worried but the girl had given him quite a scare. "I was scared," he said as he leaned forward again and stroked her hair.

"Me too," Kagome said as she looked up at him. He was a really handsome man and usually she would be nervous having him so close but now she was kinda used to him being around and felt safe when she was with him. She struggled to sit up but he pushed her back down. 

"No. You need your rest. I want you to heal."

"But I am healing," she argued softly. It was late and she didn't want to wake anyone.

"Yeah and you'll heal better and faster if you relaxed," he told her as he glared down at her. When he first met her the glare would've scared the shit out of her but now she only smiled at him and patted his arm.

"Okay Inuyasha. I know how much you worry about me. I'll rest."

"Feh!" he said. "I only worried about you once wench. Don't think I care enough for it to happen again."

"What! Why you-,"

Inuyasha grinned at her spirit and leaned down to kiss her. "Get some rest. I'll see you in the morning."

Kagome was too shocked to say anything. That was the third time he kissed her. She watched him stand up to leave and thought that after two days of sleeping she would never get to sleep that night. She was wrong. she was out before he left the room. 

  
  


The little boy peaked around the corner of the door and saw the young woman lying in the bed. He had heard that there was a newcomer and was very curious about her. He looked down the hall and back and saw no one so he slipped inside. He climbed onto the chair beside her bed and peered at her. She was a pretty lady. He touched her hair and ran his hands through it. It was soft. Very soft. Like his mamas. 

He climbed onto the bed then and knelt beside her body. He leaned over ever so closely until their noses were almost touching and peered down at her.

"Hello," Kagome said as she opened her eyes. she startled the child who had fallen off the bed in surprise. "Oh my god," she screamed as she rolled over to see if he was ok. She was surprised when he jumped right back onto the bed and sitting cross legged he looked at her again. Kagome was surprised by the intense stare of someone so young but was taken back by his sudden smile.

"I'm Shippo," he said with a wide grin. "Who are you?"

"My name is Kagome."

"Kagome," he said testing it out. "You have a pretty name."

"Why thank you Shippo." she looked at the little boy. He obviously was a demon as well. He had the cutest ears, besides Inuyasha's that is, and a fury tail. She wondered who his parents were. She didn't see any wolf demons anywhere. "Where's your mom and dad?" she asked him with a smile that she lost the moment a sad frown crossed his face. 

"They're gone," the boy said sadly.

"Gone?"

"Yeah. They were killed last year," the child said as big fat tears began to fall from his eyes.

"Oh I'm sorry," she said horrified that she made this little boy cry. She pulled him into her arms and cuddled him as he cried and that's how Inuyasha found them.

He stood in the doorway and watch the two until they noticed him. They never did. He watch Kagome console the child and the boy stopped crying. Afterwards he seemed to revel in her attention and affection. Inuyasha cleared his throat and the two looked up at him quickly. He noticed Shippo's body tensed and raised a brow. 

"Good morning," he said as he stepped fully into the room.

"Hi," Kagome said with a warm smile. She continued to stroke Shippo's soft hair as she looked up at Inuyasha. "How was your night?"

"It was good. very good." He took a seat beside her bed and looked at her. "How was yours?"

"I didn't think I could sleep anymore than I already did but I was out like a light."

"Yeah I know," he grinned then looked at the boy. "Morning Shippo."

"Morning Inuyasha," the little boy said. The adults noticed how his voice trembled when he said it. Inuyasha was about to grin when he caught a look from Kagome. He couldn't believe he was holding back his smile because she looked at him.

"Shippo why don't you go get breakfast while I talk to Inuyasha?"

"Okay Kagome," the boy said as he jumped down off the bed. He glanced up at Inuyasha then ran out of the room like lightning. 

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and wondered what he was thinking. The man was just sitting there looking down at her with a look of mild curiosity. "Can I get out of this bed now?"

"I'm still debating on it," he told her. 

"Inuyasha?"

"Yes Kagome?" 

"Can you kiss me now?" she asked then blushed immediately afterwards. She couldn't believe she had just asked him for a kiss. Her face was as red as a tomato when she heard his light laughter. 

"No Kagome I don't think that's wise." he saw she was getting upset and was pouting. God he wanted to kiss her. "Hear me out. It isn't wise for us to get involve."

"Because of Kikyo."

"No. Not because of Kikyo." if Inuyasha was honest with her he had forgotten about Kikyo's existence. The woman never meant very much to him except that she was his and now that Kagome was here things inside of him were starting to change. 

"Then why?" she asked as she crossed her arms over her chest and pouted.

"Because I'm not going to stop with a kiss. I'm going to want more from you and you'll give it to me," he said arrogantly. "God we would be so good together but I can't risk your life for pleasure. I'm sorry Kagome. We can't."

"Ok," she said softly. "I understand. But can I get out of bed now?"

"Sure." Inuyasha watched as she slid out of bed and her long legs were revealed to him first. Inuyasha swallowed but refused to look away. Kagome looked up at him at the time and saw where he was looking. She blushed and smiled innocently. She had no idea what that smile did to him, and all of a sudden he grabbed her and kissed her harder than he ever had before. His tongue plunged into her mouth to mate with hers. She moaned loudly as he sucked on her tongue and rubbed his own against hers. 

"Ahem." the two broke apart as they heard someone clear their throat. They looked up to see Miroku leaning on the door jamb with a lecherous grin on his face. He glanced down at Kagome's long legs for a second then looked up again. He saw the scowl on Inuyasha's face and grinned even wider. "I think there is something you wanna see."

"Fine," Inuyasha said tightly. He turned to Kagome then, "I'll send Sango in with a change of clothes for you. I don't want you walking around with so much skin showing. Wait here for her."

"Okay," she said softly. It was like she had a permanent blush on her face and refused to look either men in the eyes. she did look up however when Inuyasha stroked her cheek. She smiled at him as he stepped back. The look in his eyes changed. They got hard and cold. It was back to business now. She sat back on the bed and grinned as he left.

  
  


"This better be good," Inuyasha said as he and Miroku walked away from Kagome's room. 

"Hmm. Sorry to have interrupted you. I know you were very busy," the man said with a grin.

"Fuck off Miroku," Inuyasha said as he walked beside the man with a scowl on his face. He wasn't really mad at Miroku, well yes he was but he was more mad that he had kissed Kagome in the first place. He had meant it when he said they couldn't get involved then he totally contradicted himself by kissing her. He knew by the look in her eyes she had hope that they would get together but it couldn't happen and it wouldn't. "So what's so important that I had to come right away?"

"You have to see it," Miroku said his look getting very serious. As they passed Inuyasha ordered a man to find Sango and send her to Kagome. They both walked up the stairs to a private office and entered. Sesshomaru was already waiting on them and he also had a grim look on his face. 

"What's up?" Inuyasha asked as he took a seat behind a desk. The room was actually an office. It had a glass desk against a wall that was lined with books. Across from it was a large entertainment stand with almost every electronic device ever made. The rest of the room was decorated with couches plants and other various furniture.

"We just received this," Sesshomaru said as he lifted a video cassette. 

Inuyasha walked over to his brother and took the cassette out of his hands. He studied the cassette for a moment then walked over to the VCR player and popped it in. He turned on the tv and pressed play on the player. He walked back over to his desk and took a seat. 

First there was static on the screen before the picture came in. Inuyasha watched as the camera was focused on a draw then it moved around the room. It only took Inuyasha a few seconds to realize the room was familiar to him. He had picked up a pen when the tape had started and tightened his grip on it. The camera moved again and was now focused on a bed. As it moved further up the bed, Inuyasha's grip became tighter. He saw then what the tape was really about when he saw Kagome eyes wide tied to the bed.

He watched in silence as someone moved onto the screen and recognized him as Kouga. The man turned to the screen and smiled then faced the girl on the bed. Kagome, who was gagged, screamed with all she had in her but the sound was muffled. Inuyasha swore as the girl's tears began to flow and his best friend and brother glanced at him. He refused to look at them though. He had to see what exactly she went through.

Kouga sat beside the girl on the bed and reached out to touch her. It seemed to please him even more when she shrunk away from his touch. He wasn't deterred and stroked the side of her face. A low growl began in Inuyasha's throat as he watched Kagome shiver. He watched as she tried to struggle away from him and whimper behind the gag. 

"What is that?" Kouga asked. "you want more?" he took the gag from her mouth and Kagome immediately began to beg for her life.

"Please."

"Please? More you want more?" Kouga asked with a grin.

"Please don't do this," Kagome begged and Kouga only laughed louder. Inuyasha watched with a constant growl as Kouga practically tortured the girl. he took pleasure in hurting Kagome by slicing her delicate skin with a dagger and watching the deep red blood drain down her skin. With every cry and scream from Kagome, Inuyasha's growl became louder and so did the grip on the pen. Finally when he saw Kouga lean down and bite Kagome's left breast his growl became a roar of anger and the pen snapped in half and flew across the room.

Sesshomaru and Miroku looked at Inuyasha and saw something in his eyes that they had never seen before. Both too afraid to do anything, they only watched him stand slowly and head for the door. When Inuyasha left Miroku and Sesshomaru looked at each other. They both smiled then.

"I think maybe my little brother has found a mate," Sesshomaru said to his friend.

"Yeah I already knew about it," Miroku bragged as he turned off the tape.

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did," he said. It continued this way as the two men left the room and headed down to the kitchen.

  
  
  
  


Inuyasha stalked into the kitchen not saying a word to anyone. He spotted Kagome leaning against the counter talking to Sango. When he entered the kitchen, she spotted him and smiled. He noticed as her smile faltered when she saw the look on his face but he couldn't bring himself to smile.

"Inuyasha?" she asked just before he scooped her off her feet and sat her on the counter. 

"Leave," he told his sister. Sango only smiled at Kagome and left the kitchen quickly. On her way down the hall she spotted Miroku and Sesshomaru. She gave Miroku a quick peck on the cheek and told them, "I don't think you want to go in there right now."

"Inuyasha? What's wrong?" Kagome asked as she looked down at the white haired man. He was so cute and she couldn't help but run her hands through his long hair. She however was surprised when he raised the edge of her borrowed shirt.

"Inuyasha? What are you doing?"

He didn't answer her. He only continued with what he came for. He lifted her shirt though she fought to pull it back down. She did stop however when he looked at her and she saw the cold determined look in his eyes. her hands dropped to her side and she watched him raise the shirt all the way up. She saw his look intensify as he looked down at her bandaged waist. He ran his hand down her abdomen causing her to shiver. His hand then moved up a little more and she knew where he was heading. 

"Please don't look," she begged him and tried to pull the shirt down but he pushed her hands away and pushed down the edge of her black bra. He saw the deep red mark there and knew that it was going to be a scar. Anger flowed through Inuyasha's blood then and he could feel the heat rising. He looked up at Kagome again and saw that she had tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I-I couldn't stop him," she stammered. Big fat tears ran down her face and Inuyasha wiped them away immediately.

"It wasn't your fault," he said. His voice had gone all gruff and sent a shiver down Kagome's spine. "I should've been there."

"You?" Kagome really was starting to get annoyed with him stopping her questions but how could she when he always stopped them with kisses. She wrapped her arms and legs around him as he held her and kissed her hard. She couldn't help it and by instinct she pushed her body into Inuyasha. She moaned into his mouth as the bulge in his pants rubbed against her heat. "Mmm Inuyasha," Kagome breathed as she rubbed against him some more.

"Kagome," he whispered against her ear as he licked it. He smiled at her shiver and began to place kisses down the side of her neck. He licked at her pulse point and began to suck on it. He liked the fact that it sped up considerably. He continued to kiss down her neck until he reach it crook between her neck and shoulder. He raked his fangs against it and had the strongest urge to bite there and claim her as his own. He pierced her skin lightly and heard her gasp. He licked at the little blood her drew and was about to do it again fully until he heard someone cry out his name.

Kagome's eyes opened and she looked at the intruder. She gasped as she looked into the woman who was the mirror image of her. She felt Inuyasha's body tense in her arms and he turned around to face the woman. 

"Kikyo."


	7. Home sweet home

Part six: Home sweet home.

  
  


Kagome looked at the woman and saw the cold fury and jealousy in her eyes. She couldn't take the cold stare any longer and lowered her eyes. She felt Inuyasha move away from her and head towards the woman and felt something inside of her break. 

"Kikyo," he said as he walked over to her. Kagome was totally shocked and angry when she watched the two embrace and share a sweet kiss. "Welcome back."

"Thank you Inuyasha," the woman said as she continued to shoot heated looks at Kagome. She turned to Inuyasha then and smiled up at him. It was quite obvious the smile wasn't real. "I've missed you. It's been so long."

"I know but you're back now. Did you find anything?" he asked her as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. 

"Yes as a matter of fact I did," she told him. "I think it's best if we discuss this alone," she said as she glanced at Kagome.

"Yes I think so too. Excuse us," Inuyasha said as he led Kikyo out of the kitchen and headed down the hall to a vacant room. Kagome continued to sit on the counter thinking about what had just happened. 

"What the fuck?"

  
  


"So what is it?" Inuyasha asked as he closed the bedroom door behind him. 

"I missed you Inuyasha," Kikyo said as she walked over to him as seductively as she could. "A lot."

"I know Kikyo but we need to discuss--."

"Did you miss me?" she asked as she started to run her hands up and down his chest. 

"Uh...yeah. I did. Now Kikyo."

"How much?"

"What?"

"How much did you miss me?" she asked as she started to unbuckle his pants.

"A lot," Inuyasha said as he allowed her to continue what she was doing. 

"Good cause I missed you a lot to. You know what I missed the most?" she asked as she had his pants around his ankles. "This," she said then pushed him back onto the bed and crawled on top of him.

Somewhere in the back of his mind Inuyasha thought that maybe he shouldn't be doing this considering what he was just doing with Kagome. Maybe this was wrong. maybe he should stop and just found out what Kikyo had to tell him. He was having doubts about what he was doing. That was until Kikyo positioned her warm heat above him and slowly sat down on him.

Inuyasha groaned at the feeling and realized just how long it was he went without sex. He couldn't believe that he was that inactive for a while. He had a high sex drive and was usually satisfied whenever he needed it but since Kagome came into his life he had not felt the urge to satisfy his baser needs. He was merely content to be around her and touch her if even in the most innocent of ways. 

"Inuyasha," Kikyo purred from above him and brought his mind back to the task at hand. She felt when he gripped her around the waist and lifted her to assist her with her movements on top of him. She grinned when she knew she had him. Inuyasha was hers again and she'd rather die than let a little girl come in and take her place. She was Inuyasha's woman and would convince him in time that she was the one that he should choose as his mate.

She would make sure that Kagome knew what her place was and knew that she would never get Inuyasha. They shared a bond and had been together almost all their lives. She was with Inuyasha from the beginning and would be damned if she let some dim-witted child come in and take what was rightfully hers.

  
  


Kagome had finally come to her senses. She wanted to take a walk and needed a sweater to walk around in the cold. She headed back to her room to retrieve the sweater that Sango had leant her. She opened the door and gasped. There on the bed was Inuyasha and Kikyo in a more than passionate embrace. They were in the middle of sex and Kagome knew she had to get out of their immediately. She grabbed up the sweater and ran out of the room.

Inuyasha had looked up when the door opened and swore when he saw Kagome standing there. He saw the look of betrayal in her eyes before she ran out of the room. He knew he should go after her with everything that was going on and tried to do just that.

"Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked as she looked up at him. "You're leaving me for her?"

"Kikyo you don't understand all she's been through for me," he said as he rolled off of her and stood up to put back on his clothes.

"I don't understand? Inuyasha have you forgotten all I've done for you and been through for you? Damn! I just came back from Naraku's. I could've been killed there and I did it all for you. I have nothing against him but I'm doing this all for you." 

Inuyasha looked at the woman and knew she had a point. She did go through a lot for him and it would be unfair to just let her go. Besides Kagome was nothing but a girl. he was allowing himself to be attracted to a teenage girl and in turn he was being changed from who he was. He was turning into a soft......human and he hated it. 

"No Kikyo. I haven't forgotten," he said as he shrugged off his pants and returned to the bed beside her.

  
  


Tears ran down Kagome's face as she walked out of the house. She couldn't believe he did that. She thought that maybe he liked her the way she had liked him. He lied to her. He had told her that Kikyo was not the reason they couldn't be together but she was. She was the reason he couldn't care for her. She should have known better. They had been together long before she came along and she couldn't change what was between them.

Kagome knew she couldn't stay there and it would be best if she returned home. She walked to the front of the house and headed towards the gates. There she was met by three men in Inuyasha's gang. 

"Where are you headed?" one of them asked. 

"Uh..Inuyasha said it would be okay if I took a walk," she lied. She hoped that they would be stupid enough to believe her without calling Inuyasha to find out if what she said was true. 

"Ok. But be back before dark. It's not safe out there," the man said and they opened the gates for her to leave.

"Yeah thanks." Kagome walked through the gates and continued on. She didn't know exactly where she was since every time she was brought she was unconscious. She continued to walk until she reached an area that she knew and walked into one of the stores. She used their phone and called her friend Lixue to come get her.

  
  


"Kagome," Lixue said when the girl got into the car. "Where have you been. For three days I was trying to reach you but you wouldn't answer the phone. Why weren't you in school? What's going on?"

"Lix. Right now I'm not in the mood to discuss but I promise you later I'll tell you everything ok?"

"Yeah sure," Lixue said as she looked at her friend. She could feel there was something wrong with the girl and knew it would be better to leave her alone for a while. The drive to Kagome's house was unbelievably quiet and so unlike the two girls. Lix watched as her friend left the car and headed up to her home. She only hoped the girl would be up to talking later because there was so much to be discussed.

"I'll call you Kagome," Lix said and received a nod from her friend. When she saw that the girl had gotten into the house she pulled off.

Kagome looked around and couldn't believe this was the same house from a few days ago. It was clean. Very cleaner. Cleaner than it was before the break in. Obviously Inuyasha had sent people over to clean up her house and set everything back the way it was supposed to be. Tired, she went to her room and lay on the bed. She wasn't in the mood to do anything right now.

  
  
  
  


"Has anyone seen Kagome?" Sango asked as she walked into the large garage where Inuyasha and Miroku was at the moment. Miroku rolled from under the car and looked up at her. He loved the way she looked. She was wearing a tight white baby tee and skin tight jeans. The t-shirt said "I hear voices and they don't like you." he smirked at that and looked at her.

"Nope. Not since this morning."

"What about you Inu?"

"No. I think she went for a walk or something."

"And you let her go? You know it isn't safe for her to leave."

"I meant around the property Sango," Inuyasha said as he turned back to the engine he was working on. His plain white t-shirt was stained with all and so were his baggy blue jeans. 

"Oh. Well I'll go find her."

"What did you do?" Miroku asked as Sango left the garage. 

"What makes you think I did something?"

"Because last I heard, you and Kagome were in the middle of something hot and heavy and now she is taking a walk? I'd have figured that you two would be doing something a little more exciting than fixing a car."

Inuyasha didn't answer his friend nor did he berate him for having such lecherous thoughts. When Miroku didn't hear a comment from his friend he rolled from under the car and looked at him. "What did you do?" he asked as he narrowed his eyes. now he knew something as up.

"Nothing."

"Who are you trying to fool? How long have I known you?"

"Fine. Kikyo came in and we had something to discuss. She found out something."

"Ok. There's something you're not telling me isn't there?" Miroku asked as he continued to stare at his friend.

"Well things got a little 'hot and heavy' as you put it and Kagome happened to see."

"You're saying she walked in while you were fucking Kikyo?" Miroku asked. When his friend nodded Miroku grinned. "You're a bastard you know that and Sango is going to kill you. You know how much she likes that girl."

"Yeah well," Inuyasha said as he went back to his work. He was angry when Miroku continued to laugh at him. Spiteful, he got a bottle of oil and poured it through a crack in the engine and it dripped down onto Miroku's face.

"Fuck!"

"Guys," Sango said as came back into the garage. She saw the oil draining down Miroku's face as he sat up from under the car and tried to wipe it off and glare at Inuyasha at the same time. "Kagome isn't here."

"What you mean she isn't here?" Inuyasha asked as he wiped his hands on his already dirty t-shirt. 

"What I just said. I asked the guys at the gate. She told them you allowed her to take a walk."

"What?" Inuyasha said angrily. "And they let her go without asking me?"

"Apparently, since she's not here," Sango said sarcastically. "What did you do Inuyasha? Why did she leave?"

"Look we don't have time for this. We have to find her before something happens," Miroku said. He and Sango were ready to hop in their cars and search the street before Inuyasha stopped them.

"What now Inuyasha? We have to find Kagome," Sango said as she glared at her brother. She had a strong feeling that her brother had a lot to do with the reason her new friend leaving.

"Not to worry," he said. He took out his cell phone and dialed a number. Miroku and Sango looked at each other then at Inuyasha. "Yeah it's me. Uh huh. Where is she? Okay thanks. No. Stay. Yeah. Okay. Check in later."

Inuyasha looked at them and smirked. "She's okay."

"Well where is she and who was that?" Sango asked.

"She's at home. I've been having her watched since we took her from her house a few days ago. She's safe. A few of the men are outside her house now."

"Well I'm going to her. I wanna talk to her."

"No. Give her a few days then I'll bring her back," Inuyasha said as he headed out the door.

"But it's not safe."

"She is. Don't worry about it."

  
  
  
  


"Kagome?" Ayame said as she walked into her house. "Sweetheart are you home?"

"Yeah mom," Kagome said as she walked into the living room to greet her mother and grandfather. "Welcome back. How was the trip?"

"tedious," Ayame said as she hugged her daughter. "I wanted to come home but of course I would've never heard the end of it from your grandfather."

"You young people today have no respect for your elders," grandpa said as he walked into the room. Kagome smiled at him and hugged him as well.

"Hello grandpa. I assume you enjoyed the trip?"

"Of course. It's good to see family again."

"Uh huh. So Kagome how was things while we were gone?" Ayame asked as she headed towards her bedroom. 

"They were....uneventful," she lied. She didn't think it would be good for her mother to know the truth. "It was very boring around her for a while."

"Ok dear. Well I'm going to unpack now. I'll be out soon to prepare dinner. Do you mind picking up Sota for me?"

"Not at all mom. I'll be back in a few minutes." Kagome left a few minutes later to get Sota. He had spent the week by her aunt and it was time for him to come home. When Kagome pulled up to the house Sota was in the yard playing with their other cousins. 

"Kagome!" he said as he ran over to her to give her a hug. Though he was ten years younger than she was, Kagome and her little brother were both very close. 

"Hey kid," Kagome said as she hugged him back. "Where's aunt Jackie?"

"Inside."

"Okay. Go get your things. It's time we go." Kagome walked up to the house and had a nice conversation with her aunt while Sota got his things. They both waived bye to their aunt and cousins then left for home. Kagome sighed as she walked into her house. she was back home and back to a normal life.

  
  
  
  


"Kagome Higurashi please report to the principal's office immediately," came a stern voice over the P.A. system. Everyone in the class turned to look at Kagome and smirked. They had an idea why she was being called. She stood up from her seat and grabbed her bags. She walked out of the class then and headed for the principal's office. She hoped this wouldn't take too long. She wasn't feeling good. 

"Ms. Higurashi. The principal is waiting on you," said ms. Hope the secretary. Kagome walked into the principal's office and was told to close the door behind her. She saw Mr. Hakatsu, the principal seated behind his desk and another man seated in a chair. Kagome was told to take the other chair and she did so and waited for them to say something.

"Ms. Higurashi, this is Chief of police Matsu Mina. He wants to ask you a few questions if that's okay with you."

"Sure go ahead," Kagome said aloud but in her head she was thinking 'Oh no. He's going to question me about Inuyasha and the others.'

"Ms. Higurashi it's hard to get in contact with you," Mina said.

"Yeah well I happen to have a life," she said with a smile. Both men shared a look. 

"Yes I assume you do. So Ms. Higurashi, a few weeks ago you were 'escorted' off of campus with a gentleman. A Mr. Inuyasha Makoto. How do you know him exactly?"

"He's a friend."

"A good friend?"

"You could say that. Why?"

"Well I assume you know he's a top gangster that has been the cause of many robberies, vandalism, and murder. He's a wanted man."

"Is that so? Well if he's so wanted why don't you just arrest him?" Kagome asked. 

"Because Ms. Higurashi, there's never been any hard evidence. It's all been speculation."

"And what does that have to do with me exactly?" Kagome asked as she crossed her arms.

"Well since you are so close with Makoto we were thinking we could use you to get the evidence that we need," Makoto said with a hopeful smile.

"I don't think so," Kagome said as she continued to sit there. 

"Ms. Higurashi please. You are our only chance of getting evidence against him."

"And I'm not going to do it. Listen, Inuyasha and the others are my friends. I'm not going to betray them by having them convicted of what you 'think' they are responsible for. I know them and I know that they are good people and I'm not going to do it. Is that all?"

"No. We wanted to know why you were absent?" her principal said. 

"I was sick. You got a note so if that's all I have class to go to."

"Go ahead Ms. Higurashi." the principal waited for the girl to leave the office before he turned to Mina. "I'm sorry she's not going to help. Is there anything else you want me to do?"

"No. That's okay. I'll get Makoto some other way. Have a nice day."

  
  
  
  


"Kagome! What was that all about?" Lixue asked as her friend met them at lunch. 

"Not much. They wanted to know why I was absent for three days. Principal Hakatsu wanted to be sure I was okay."

"He's never done that for any one else before," said Leiko. 

"Well considering Kagome is the valedictorian I think the situation is a bit different," Lixue said to their friend. 

"Well I don't think that's fair," Leiko said with a glare. 

"No one cares. Anyway Kagome are you alright now?" Lix asked as she ignored the other girl. sometimes she wondered why they were friends with such a jealous girl. 

"Yeah I'm fine."

"That's good to hear," said a voice from behind them. Kagome turned to see Hojo standing behind her with a warm smile. "I've missed you at school Kagome."

"Uh yeah. Missed you too," Kagome said with a smile. 

"Hi Hojo," the other three girls said all at once. 

"Uh hi girls. What's going on?" he asked as he continued to watch Kagome.

"Oh nothing," Leiko said as she grinned up at Hojo. She had the biggest crush on him and only hoped that one day he would notice her. "How are you?"

"Better now that I've seen that Kagome is alright," he said with another of his trademark smiles. He didn't happen to see the scowl on Leiko's face but Lixue did and she turned so the girl wouldn't see her smile.

"That's sweet Hojo. Very sweet," Kagome said as she smiled at the boy. She really wasn't in the mood to be nice to Hojo now but she didn't want to be rude and hurt his feelings.

"I'm glad you think so. So Kagome I was wondering if maybe you'd like to go out with me to the movies this Saturday?" Hojo asked hopefully.

"Of course she will," Lixue said quickly.

"What?" Kagome asked as she turned on her friend.

"Give us a minute." Lixue grabbed her friend's arm and pulled her away. The four girls were congregated to the side. "Come on Kagome. Hojo is asking you on a date and you do not say no. He's the most popular guy in school."

"And quite frankly I don't see why he's asking you out," Leiko said.

"Do you have a problem Leiko?" Lixue asked as she turned on the girl. 

"No I agree with her," Kagome said. "I don't understand it either but the fact remains that he did. I guess I'll go. It can't hurt."

"Way to go Kagome," said Ling. 

"So have you girls decided on if she's going or not?" Hojo asked from behind them.

Kagome turned and with a feline smile said, "I'd love to go."

  
  
  
  


Kagome loved horror movies. She screamed and cringed when something frightening happened but she loved horror movies. She allowed Hojo to lead her through the large theater and to their seats. She sat beside him and focused on the movie that was already starting. Halfway through, they both got the munchies and Hojo suggested that he get them something. Kagome offered to go instead. She didn't want him to miss the movie and she wasn't all that interested in this one anyway. She got the money from him and headed towards the concession stand.

As she waited in line she thought she saw something in the corner of her eyes. she turned around but there was no one behind her. Shrugging it off she turned back to make her choices of snacks. A hand snaked around her mouth and her waist and dragged her kicking and screaming through an open door. The door was closed and a light switch was pulled. Kagome's eyes widened when she saw white hair and bit the hand.

"Ouch dammit!" the man said as he withdrew his hand. "What did you do that for?"

"Why did you grab me like that?" she asked as she pulled away from him. 

"I had to get you out of there and that's the only way to do it without causing a scene."

"What makes you think I would've caused a scene if you had just asked me to go with you."

"Because I don't think you want to talk to me."

"Why wouldn't I? I hardly know you and besides it's your brother that I don't want to talk to." (I bet you thought it was Inuyasha. Nope! ^_^)

"That's good to know," Sesshomaru said as he raked his hand through his long hair. He looked down at the girl and thought 'If she didn't belong to my brother...'

"So why did I have to get out of there so quickly? And did you have to bring me into a broom closet?"

"Hey it was convenient. Anyway we've got to go immediately."

"Why?"

"We just do. I'll tell you on the way," Sesshomaru said as he grabbed Kagome's hand and turned to drag her out of the closet.

"Wait a minute. I came here with someone. I can't just leave. I have to let him know that I'm going."

"Him?" Sesshomaru asked with a raised brow.

"Yes him. I happen to be on a date."

"A date? Does my brother know that?"

"I don't give a damn if he does. He has nothing to do with my love life." Kagome stomped off and headed back into the theater. She located Hojo quickly. "Hey Hojo I'm sorry but I have to go. An--emergency came up at home and my brother came for me."

"Oh. Okay. Do you need a ride home?" he asked as he started to stand.

"Uh no. That's okay. Stay. Enjoy the movie."

"Okay Kagome. I'll call you later."

"Uh yeah." Kagome left the theater and saw Sesshomaru standing against the wall in a darkened corner.

"Let's go."

"You know," Kagome said as she followed him out the back, "standing in the dark doesn't really help considering you have white hair."

Kagome stepped out back to see a black BMW sports car. She looked at Sesshomaru and saw his grin. "Get in let's go."

"So what is this all about," Kagome asked as they sped down the streets.

"Things aren't safe," Sesshomaru said. 

"Yeah I knew that, but what does that have to do with me?"

"You're linked to us now. We know about the police at your school. We also know that you didn't tell them anything. Thanks Kagome. The thing is now that they know you are associated with us so does Naraku. He'll do anything to hurt us especially Inuyasha. To do that he'll hurt others close to him and that includes you."

"But I'm not close to Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Kagome whether you realize it or not you belong to us now. Maybe not officially but you do. Naraku will kill you just to infuriate Inuyasha further and we're not willing to let that happen."

"Oh. So what am I going to do?"

"You have to leave home and move in with us. We have to watch you at all times just as we do with Sango."

"But....I have school."

"That will be taken care of. Don't worry about it."

"I have to. My parents will kill me. Where are we going?" Kagome asked as she saw him turn down a familiar road.

"To get your things."

"But my parents--,"

"Will understand trust me."

"I wish it was that easy."

  
  
  
  


Ayame looked at the people in her house and swallowed. What the hell was going on here? She had come home that night to find them waiting in the front of her house. it was about ten of them and they all stood around the living room as they waited for Kagome. Ayame looked at her son who seemed to be intrigued with the man with the white hair. Ayame herself was frightened of him. he looked like the most dangerous one there but he was tolerating Sota and having a conversation with him along with a dark hair bright eyed boy.

Ayame and her father sat side by side trying to be polite but having such dangerous people around was making them very nervous. Ayame looked up when she heard a car door close and then another. Soon her front door opened and Kagome stepped inside.

"Mom!" she said as she ran over to the woman and hugged her.

Ayame was happy to see her daughter. Maybe the teenager would be able to fill in some of the gaps and tell her what was going on. "Kagome," she said softly. "Who are these people."

"Uh mom you see that's kinda hard to explain."

"Allow me," Inuyasha said as he stepped forward. He removed one of his gloves to shake Ayame's hand and the woman gasped when she saw his claws. So as not to offend him she shook his hand carefully. "As I told you earlier I'm Inuyasha Makoto. These people you see around me is my men. We're apart of an exclusive group that--."

"Mom they're in a gang," Kagome blurted out.

"What!"

"Wait let me explain. They're not bad. They're good people. Its just like a big family that's all."

"What!"

"Mrs. Higurashi listen to me. I'm gonna honest with you. What Kagome has said is true. We are apart of a gang but it's not what you think. We don't go around killing or stealing. Far from that. We're all together because of a common goal."

"And what is that?" Ayame asked as she looked up at the young man. She couldn't believe this. She felt like she was going to faint.

"I can't tell you at the time but I assure you it's not too illegal."

"What do you want with us?" Ayame asked.

"Ma'am I came her to ask for your daughter."

"My daughter! Why do you want her?"

"Mrs. Higurashi you're daughter's life could be in danger and all I want to do is protect her. The only way I can do that is to have her under my supervision at all times. I came her as to ask your permission in taking her into my home."

"What if I say no?"

"Then I'll have to go against you and take her anyway. I won't allow anyone to hurt her and by leaving her here she'll get hurt."

"Mom," Kagome said as she took the woman aside. "I know this all sounds like a movie or something but you have to trust me on this one. Inuyasha's telling the truth. It is dangerous for me to stay out of his protection. The best would be for me to go with them."

"But Kagome what about school?"

"I'll do all my schoolwork. I won't miss anything. I promise. Graduation is only a few weeks away."

"Sweetheart I don't want to lose you. what if he can't protect you."

"Trust me ma'am I can. I'll guard her with my life," Inuyasha said as he walked over to the two women. "I won't let anything happen to her."

"Mom," Kagome said. She started to cry along with her mother. This was the first time they were going to be separated like this. 

"Okay," Ayame said as she nodded. "Okay. You can go with them but please take care of her."

"Don't worry I will," Inuyasha said. He grasped Kagome's hand and she looked at him with tears in her eyes. "It's best if you pack some of your things. You won't be able to come back for a while." Kagome nodded and walked away to go pack her things. Before she left the room, she head Inuyasha saying that he would also leave two men to watch over the rest of her family. At least they would be safe. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. The initiation LEMON

Part seven: The initiation (Lemon)

  
  


Kagome said goodbye to her mother with tears in her eyes. She knew it would be a while before she saw them again. She had a feeling Inuyasha wouldn't let her come back to visit. She allowed someone to take her bags from her hands as she hugged her grandfather and brother. 

"Kagome are you ever coming back?" Sota asked as he hugged his sister around the waist and rested his head against her stomach. 

"Of course I am silly. And I'll be here just to torture you," Kagome said with a smile. After she said goodbye to them she turned and walked towards Sesshomaru's car. She left Inuyasha talking to her family. She didn't hear what he was saying and pretty much didn't care. She just wanted to leave before she broke down again. 

"Miss Kagome I think you have the wrong car,' Sesshomaru said as he leaned against the car with her.

"Isn't this your car?" she asked as she looked down at it.

"Yeah this is my baby but you're not riding with me."

Kagome looked at him and her eyes widened when realization dawned. "Uh uh. No way. I'm not riding with him," she said to the man. 

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice," Inuyasha said from directly behind her. She spun on him and saw that he gave her a passing glance before he looked at his brother. "Relax. Tonight is the one of the only free nights we have before things really get shitty."

"I know. Don't you think you should--?"

"We'll discuss that at the mansion. It's time to go now."

Kagome was trying to figure out what they were talking about but as usual they spoke in a way where they gave away nothing. Begrudgingly, she followed Inuyasha to his car. It was a sleek black Mercedes with silver rims that kept spinning even when the car stopped moving. 

"Get in," he said as he held open the door for her. She glared up at him and got into the car. He shut it and walked around to the driver's side. Kagome looked out the window as her family continued to stand there and watch them until they were nothing but a blur. During the car ride neither spoke to the other. Kagome because she was mad at him and didn't have anything to say and Inuyasha because he was trying to figure out a way to tell her.

"Kagome," he began.

"Save it," she told him. "I don't want to hear what you have to say."

"Listen to me Kagome."

"No! I'm going along with this and I'll follow your orders but besides that we don't have to talk to each other." 

"Fine have it your way." 

  
  
  
  


"Kagome!" Sango said as she ran over to the car when it pulled into the long driveway. "Glad you're back."

"Hi Sango," Kagome said as she hugged the woman. "Glad to be back," she lied. 

"Glad to see you up and about. Never got a chance to see my handiwork after it's complete," Kaeda said as she walked over to the two. "Welcome back Higurashi."

"Hey Kaeda. I was meaning to thank you for saving my life."

"No problem. But you owe me," the older girl said. 

"I do?"

"Yes you do and I want you to pay up right now."

"Ooookay."

Sango laughed. "Kagome, Kaeda's cousin came into town and she wants us to take over watching the girl."

"Oh you mean baby sit?"

"I wouldn't call it babysitting," a new voice said from behind them. The girls turned to see a young woman walk towards the group. She was wearing a black bikini top like that barely held up her young breasts and tight dark blue jeans. The girl had dark hair and dark eyes. her long hair was pulled in a ponytail at the top of her head with some hair hanging down her back. She was quite pretty and Kagome guessed her to be about 19. 

"Kagome this is Rin. Rin this is Kagome and you already know Sango."

"Hey," Rin said.

"Hi."

"So I guess you're stuck with me since cousin Kaeda seems to be too busy to watch me."

"I think we'll have a great time together,"Sango said. A third person to join their little group. She could already see them causing trouble. 

"I'm sure I'll have a great time," Rin said with a wink. "You sure have a lot of men around here. I especially liked the cute one with the violet eyes."

"Sorry sweetie he's taken," Sango said with a grin. "But there are others for your picking."

"That's good to know." just then Sesshomaru walked over to the small group and handed Kagome a mass of yellow fur. 

"Oh Buyo where did you come from?" Kagome asked her cat. "Guess he didn't want me to leave. Sesshomaru have you met Rin?"

It wasn't until then that the man had noticed the other girl. He turned and looked her up and down. Both Kagome and Sango saw the look of appreciation and interest in his eyes. The same look was mirrored in Rin's eyes. "No I must say I haven't. Hi. Sesshomaru," he said as he held out his hand for hers.

"Rin," she said as she shook his head. 'Mmm,' she thought 'I'm gonna have lots of fun with this one.

"Well I hope to see you later Rin but right now I have a few things to do. Make sure to stick around."

"Don't worry I'm not going anywhere. Damn he's fine!" Rin said when Sesshomaru was out of earshot. 

"I'm glad you like my brother," Sango said and laughed when the girl stuttered. 

"You're brother?"

"Yeah. My eldest brother."

"How many do you have?"

"Two and they could pass as twins."

"You lucky girl," Rin said causing the girls to laugh.

  
  
  
  


"Didn't you explain it to her?" Sango asked as she, her two brothers and Miroku sat in Inuyasha's office.

"Didn't have the chance. She's not even talking to me."

"Well I don't blame her really," Miroku said as he looked at his friend. "After what she saw I wouldn't talk to you either."

"Why are you here? You're not helping the situation."

"That's not my job," Miroku said with a grin.

"He's right you know. She has a right to be mad at you," Sesshomaru said as he played with his claws.

"I know that but she has to be mad later. I have to make her one of us."

"Do you have to?" Sango asked her brother.

"Yes I do. Even in my custody she could still be attacked without the scent of a dog on her."

"Then let me do it," Sesshomaru said as he grinned at his brother. 

"I don't think Rin would like that very much," Sango said and Sesshomaru lost his smile. 

"Rin?" Miroku asked.

"Kaeda's cousin," Inuyasha said. He was still thinking about this situation. He had to initiate Kagome and would do it as soon as possible. "Sango?"

"Yes brother?" she asked as she sat up and looked at him.

"Talk to her. Tell her what's going to happen and that it has to happen."

"I think it'll be better if you do it but okay. If that's what you want. When do you want me to do it?"

"Right away. No use in extending the inevitable."

"Sure ok." she gave Miroku a kiss then left the room. This was going to be one interesting conversation. 

"Now back to the real business."

  
  
  
  


"Sango why are you really here?" Kagome asked as the girl sat on her bed watching her unpack.

"To hang out with you," Sango said with a smile. 

"Uh huh," Rin said as she flipped through a magazine as she laid on the bed.

"Seriously. Tell me. What's wrong?" Kagome asked as she turned to her friend. 

"Truthfully? There's something I have to tell you."

"What is it?"

"You must be initiated into the gang."

"Ok but I thought Inuyasha didn't want me to join. He said it was for my safety."

"That was then, this is now. He says that even being in the gang you will still be a target."

"Ok so what do I have to do?" Kagome said.

"Sleep with him."

"What!"

"Oh this just got good," Rin said as she sat up in the bed to listen.

"I have to what?" 

"You have to sleep with him. That's how all of the girl's were initiated into the gang. One of the members must sleep with you and voila you're automatically in."

"Ooooh this is really interesting," Rin said with a grin.

"You have got to be kidding me. I'm not going to sleep with Inuyasha."

"Then you'll have to sleep with someone else. Sesshomaru offered," Sango said and saw the crestfallen look on Rin's face. "But when I reminded him about our new friend here he took back the offer." She smiled when the other girl did.

"So I have to sleep with him?" Kagome asked. Could she do it? Would she do it? Should she do it? She didn't want to be apart of them that badly that she was willing to give up her virginity to a man that didn't love her. She had always thought that her first time would be with someone she loved and it would be magical. She never thought it would be because of this. 

"Yeah. But you don't have to worry about getting pregnant. They're all safe with things like that."

"Are you going to do it?" Rin asked with curiosity. She liked these girls. They were the first girl friends she ever had and had a feeling that Kagome was unsure about the situation.

"I have to," Kagome said softly. "I guess I will."

"Oh this is getting good," Rin said. 

"When do I have to do this?" Kagome asked as she looked up at Sango. 

"Tonight. He wants it done as soon as possible."

"Gee that doesn't give me much time to get comfortable with this whole idea does it."

"I know and I'm sorry. I'll go tell him you've agreed."

"Hey Sango if all girls have to do this how did you get in?" Rin asked as the girl was on her way out. 

"Oh I didn't have to do anything. My brother is the leader but I did sleep with Miroku for the fun of it," she answered with a grin before she left.

  
  


Kagome swallowed as she was led to Inuyasha's bedroom. It was now or never and at the moment she was choosing never. Kagome had recently taken a bath and felt warm and drowsy but her nerves were anything but calm. Her heart was pounding as she followed Sango to her brother's bedroom and thought that everyone knew what was going on. At this point Kagome became embarrassed and angry. Why did everyone have to know?

"We're here," Sango said as they stood before the bedroom door. "Well this is where I leave you." 

"Yeah," Kagome said as she looked down. 

"Hey don't worry about it. It'll all be over soon and we'll be sisters," Sango said with a smile. She leaned forward and hugged Kagome. "I'll see you tomorrow. Go in."

"Yeah tomorrow." Kagome took a deep breath and opened the bedroom door. She stepped inside and closed the door behind her. This was the first time she saw Inuyasha's room and she liked it a lot. It was huge. There was a large four poster canopy bed in the center of one wall. It was made of rich mahogany and so were the other furniture in the room. To the left of the large bed was a door leading to a balcony. Across from the bed was a large entertainment stand along with various electronic gadgets. To the right was the entrance to Inuyasha's private bathroom. Kagome didn't get a chance to look in there since the door to the bathroom opened and Inuyasha stepped out with a towel wrapped around his waist.

Though she had seen him in less she blushed deeply. She looked away from his face and found herself looking through a window. She heard Inuyasha walk over to her and jumped when his hands touched her shoulders. 

"Kagome," he said softly as he turned her to face him again. "Don't worry about it."

"How could I not?" she asked a little boldly. "Do you have any idea what we're about to do. I guess you do," she said when she saw his grin.

"I know you must be nervous but it won't be so bad. You may actually like it."

"I don't think I will."

"Sure you will. Just don't think about it."

"Inuyasha I just think--."

She was cut off (again) by one of his kisses. This time it was more intense than any others. It was like he was intentionally robbing her brain of thought and making her think of him only. Kagome moaned and allowed herself to get lost in his touch and caress. When Inuyasha ended the kiss, she realized that he had removed the robe she was wearing and now she stood in only her underwear. She gasped and bent to retrieve her robe but he stopped her.

"Inuyasha?"

"Relax Kagome. Just feel."

By the side of the bed Inuyasha began to place soft little kisses on Kagome's neck and chest while removing her bra. When her breasts were free, Inuyasha looked down at them appreciatively. "Nice Kagome. Very nice." Inuyasha's hands ran from the top of her creamy shoulders down to her round plump breasts. He massaged them until her nipples were hardened peaks then bent down to kiss them and suck one of them in his mouth. 

"Oh," Kagome breathed out as he sucked and nipped on her aroused nipples. She couldn't believe she was doing this and with him. Inuyasha stood and lifted Kagome into his arms. He took her over to the bed and laid her down then came down on her. He looked down into her eyes that were clouded with passion and smiled.

"You're beautiful," he told her. Her eyes flew to his and she could see he was telling her the truth. "So very beautiful." 

Inuyasha leaned over and kissed her again. She loved his kisses. She loved the feeling of his tongue against her own. It was so erotic. He sat back and looked at her. Kagome's eyes that were closed, opened up to look at him. 

With a slight smirk, Inuyasha quickly untied the towel and let it fall away from his waist, leaving him naked to her eyes and hands. He took one of her hands into his own before wrapping it around the hardened length of his arousal. He pressed his fingers against the seam of her panties slightly harder and faster, making her cry out in pleasure as he began to move her other hand over him. 

Leaning close to her, his own voice husky and raw from the groans he tried to hold back, he whispered, "Kagome… can you feel what you've done to me?" She nodded slightly, and he kissed her lips fleetingly before nuzzling his face in her hair. "Do you need me, Kagome? You had better cause God I need you right now." He was answered with a strangled sob as her hips pressed up against his hand, but he moved away slightly to deny her the release she so desperately ached for. 

"God, Inuyasha!!" She groaned and tightened her hand around him as he fought back the urge to just thrust against her and bring them both to release. But no, he wanted this to last. He wanted to show her that there was nothing to worry about and that there was pleasure in the act. So, he contented himself with rubbing the hard nub between her legs to the point of her pressing against him in her need for completion, then denying it. 

"Answer me, bitch. Do you need me?" He nipped at her earlobe, and heard her choked voice as she barely managed a whispered `yes'. Smirking slightly, he pushed his hand under her panties and thrust one finger deep into her welcoming heat, moaning at the feeling of the liquid warmth surrounding his finger as he began to push it harder into her. 

Kagome cried out at the initial feeling of his finger inside her, but moved against it heedlessly, silently begging him to let her come, to let her explode. She heard the soft chuckles and moans coming from the man standing in front of her, and moved to where she could balance better without putting all her weight on him. The moment she did, though, another finger entered her, followed by a third. The increased pressure and the fact that he was pushing his fingers harder into her was what finally did it, and she came over his hand, her screams echoing through the night, possibly capturing the attention of few of the people in the house. 

Inuyasha merely groaned though and pulled his hand away from her and up to the hem of her underwear. With a tiny smirk, he fell to his knees before her, breaking her contact with his manhood, and caught the same hem of her panties in his teeth, her scent filling his nostrils drugged him. He bit back a groan and proceeded to use his teeth and tongue to maneuver the article of clothing off her hips and down her legs, then licking and kissing his way back up to her core, occasionally nipping at the soft skin at her ankles, the backs of her knees, and along the inside of her thighs. When he reached the slick folds, he wrapped his hands around her calves and held her close to him as he began to lick at her, flicking his tongue barely against the moist flesh as she closed her hands over his shoulders, trying to keep her balance. 

"What--what are you doing?" Kagome asked as she leaned up on her elbows and looked down at him. 

"Just feel," he said and went back to what he was about to do.

He let his tongue dart out and brush against the heat of her arousal, memorizing the way she tasted to his tongue as he used his grip on her calves to bend her knees slightly and place almost all of her weight on him, but also spreading her thighs slightly farther and allowing him to press his face closer to her as he thrust his tongue into her, his own arousal throbbing painfully from the lack of attention. 

He chuckled as Kagome moaned and fell back on the bed. He then delivered a sucking, soul-searing kiss to her innermost parts as he urged his tongue to go farther, to curl up against her walls and taste all of her before he used the tip of his tongue to make fast circles inside of her, not stopping until the sound of her cries reached his ears and she began to tighten up around him again. Kagome herself was surprised as she came into his mouth. She had never experienced anything so wonderful in all of her life. she leaned up and looked at him as he sat up.

"That was--that was..." she was unable to finish her statement. 

"I know and I'm not done yet." Inuyasha settled himself between Kagome's legs and leaned over her and placed his hands on either side of her to brace his body weight. "Wrap your legs around me Kagome."

He lifted her up slightly, and he felt her wrap her legs around his hips, allowing his penis to be pressed against the beckoning liquid heat hidden between her legs. With a soft moan of his own, he began to move until she was pressed against the bed head, and used it as support as he began to rock against her, letting her know exactly what she had done to him, without even trying. 

Kagome cried out as she felt his large member penetrate her. Her virgin barrier was now broken and there was no turning back. The searing pain felt like it ran through her whole body and Kagome felt the tears running down her cheeks. "Shh. Shh," Inuyasha said as he hugged her. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and held on hoping the pain would go away. Inuyasha remained still allowing her to get used to his invasion and after a while experimented by pulling out of her then pushing in again. When he heard her gasp and saw the look of wonder on her face began to pick up his pace.

He smirked as her cries and pleas reached his ears, and he heard the sobs choking in her throat. Inuyasha merely rocked against her slightly harder, kissing her passionately as his tongue found its way into her mouth again, then darting back out and sucking hard on her mouth until her tongue was inside his mouth, where he began to suck and lick on it, caressing it even as he pushed harder against the heat of her arousal. She used her legs, though, and pushed her heels into his lower back, causing him to be firmly pressed against the moist warmth. 

The bed squeaked in protests at the two occupants. They had really picked up the pace and now Kagome was moaning and crying out with almost every thrusts. Inuyasha gripped her hips and held her down as he pounded into her. He was on the edge and was about to give into his release but he had made a silent promise that he would bring her to hers first. He reached between their bodies and rubbed her on the hard nub of flesh between her legs immediately he felt a reaction and leaned down to kiss her again.

When she came, the feeling of her scream in his mouth, coupled with the tightening of her inner muscles and the liquid heat flowing over him, made him lose control and he began to pound harder into her. Her cries of pleasure pushed him to drive into her harder and faster as she began to whimper beneath him as she held onto his shoulders. His own groans became grunts and growls, though, as he felt himself reaching his climax. She apparently noticed it, because she closed her legs very slightly, making it that much tighter around him as he pushed deeper into her. 

He yelled her name as he spilled into her, his seed flowing into her as he continued to thrust into her, bringing her to completion yet again only seconds later. He didn't want to, but having spent so much time in pleasuring her and controlling himself, and using all of his energy in his lovemaking, had made him so tired that he practically collapsed on top of her. Quickly, before he crushed her, he rolled off of her and pulled her with him, still inside her. He held her close to him, her breasts pressed against his chest as her face nuzzled into his neck. With a quick smile, he kissed her lips lightly and earned a dazzling smile with sleep-sexy eyes to match. Happy, calm, and relaxed, Inuyasha hugged Kagome tightly and fell asleep just as she did.

  
  
  
  


Kagome rolled over and opened her eyes. First things were blurry before she brushed the hair away and her eyes focused. She looked around and was confused before she remembered the night before. She blushed to her toes and looked around her again. Inuyasha was gone and she was happy. She didn't think she could face him after last night. Kagome slid out of the large bed and stood on a step. She didn't notice that last night. Then again she didn't notice a lot of things at night. 

She slipped on her robe and tiptoed over to the bedroom door and opened it. She peaked outside and saw that luckily no one was in the hallway. She slipped out of the bedroom and quickly headed for her own. When she closed the door behind her she spun around and headed for the bathroom. Kagome spent the next fifteen minutes in her sunken tub. She was sore and had muscles hurting that she didn't even know she had. When she got out of the tub, she wrapped a towel around her waist and looked through her closet for something to wear. She picked out a pair of tight jeans then curved nicely to her round behind and a frilly peasant top that ended inches above her navel. 

Finally feeling the hunger, Kagome pulled her long hair back into a ponytail and left the room. She made her way down to the kitchen and along the way felt eyes on her. She looked around and sure enough there were a few people watching her. Men and women alike. When she got in the kitchen that was adjoined to the dining room, she saw Sango, Rin, Kaeda, Miroku, and even Sesshomaru sitting around a large table eating. 

"Morning sleepyhead," Sango said as the girl entered. She saw the grins of the others and blushed. They all knew why she slept in. 

"Morning," she said as she blushed.

"There's breakfast over here if you want?" Miroku said to the girl. he grinned at her causing her to blush even more and Sango to playfully hit him. 

"So Kagome," Sesshomaru started. "Did you sleep good?"

"Sess!" Rin said to the man and he grinned at her. 

"You guys get out of here," Sango said. The men winked at Kagome then left the dining room. "So Kagome, little sister, how was it?"

"It was--wow is all I can say," Kagome said while blushing.

"I know. It was like that with Miroku too. So little Rin soon it's gonna be your turn."

"Yeah? That should be cool. I wonder if Sesshomaru is busy today," she said causing the girls to grin. 

"I'm sure for you he'll make time," Kagome teased glad the topic was off last night.

"So girls what are we doing today?" Sango said.

"I thought Inuyasha said it wasn't safe."

"It is for a few days but after then we really shouldn't go out alone. I think we should get in a girls out day before things get really fucked up," Sango said to the other two girls.

"That would be a great idea," Rin said. Kagome watched the two plan on where they were going as she ate. She liked being here. This life and these two girls were different from her friends at school but she liked it all the same. She could have a good life here, Kagome thought. As Inuyasha walked into the kitchen she thought, a very good life. 


	9. Welcome to the club

Part eight: Welcome to the club

  
  
  
  
  
  


Inuyasha walked into the dining room and looked down at the beautiful girl. he was still tasting her in his mouth and it was bothering him. it was the first time he had ever had a woman on his mind for so long and it was getting on his nerve. He had no idea why this girl was getting to him so easily. He had never paid much attention to any of the other women that have come and gone in his life but this eighteen year old was making a big impression on his heart quickly. 

"Mornin' what are you girls up to?" Inuyasha asked as he leaned across the table to grab an apple.

"Not much. Figured we might as well get some shopping in before we can't step foot out the house without being killed," Sango told him. 

"Take an escort," he ordered them. "And your gun. Do you have your dagger Rin?" 

"Yeah. Right here," Rin said as she raised her leg and rested it on the table and pulled out a dagger from her boot. Kagome stared at the two women. She had no idea that they had weapons on them. 

"Good." Inuyasha looked at Kagome and saw her wide eyes as she looked at the knife. She looked up and saw him watching her then looked down at her plate. From the corner of his eyes, Inuyasha could see the other girls watching him. "good morning Kagome."

"Mornin Inuyasha," Kagome said as she continued to look at her plate. She glanced at him once and it was enough for her. He was so sexy in his pin stripe business suit. His long hair was pulled back in a tight ponytail and hung down his back.

"Girls can you excuse us for a minute." Sango and Rin scrambled out of their chairs and left the room. Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and took a seat facing her. He pulled her chair closer to his own until her legs were between his stretched out ones. He lifted her chin until she looked at him. "how are you?" 

"I'm fine," she said as she tried to look down again but he wouldn't let go of her chin. She was so embarrassed. She really didn't want to face him after what they did last night but he wasn't giving her a choice. 

"Are you really?" he asked as he looked at her. He sniffed her and smelt nothing but her ordinary floral scent. "Did I hurt you?"

"No," she told him as her cheeks reddened. "At first you did but it got better."

"Good. I'd hate to hurt you." Kagome was surprised when Inuyasha leaned forward and kissed her. This wasn't passionate like most of his kisses were. It was sweet and almost chaste and Kagome liked it like all the others. "Kagome I want to give you something."

"What is it?" Kagome asked. 

"This," Inuyasha reached into his pocket and took out something. Kagome's eyes widened when she saw what it was. It was a gun. A silver gun. "It's mine but I want you to have protection on you at all times. Do you know how to use one?"

"Uh just point and shoot?"

"Yeah. That'll do for now." he showed her the gun's safety and how to use it. He also showed her how to hide it in her clothes and be comfortable. "Remember if you have to use it do it without hesitation. It could mean your life."

"Okay." Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and for the first time that morning smiled at him. "you look nice by the way."

"Thanks. I have to go," he said as he looked at his watch. "I'll see you later."

"Bye," she said as he left to go. Before he did he stroked her cheek and touched her nose. 

As Inuyasha left he couldn't believe he did something so corny. What was going on with him? Was he changing? Could everyone else see it? God he hoped he wasn't as far gone as he thought. He would never be able to face Miroku and Sesshomaru again. 

  
  
  
  


"I think my brother likes you," Sango said to Rin as they walked down the street holding many shopping bags.

"You really think so? I like him too," Rin said. "I've never met anyone like him and we've only known each other for two days."

"Yeah I mean he's grinning a lot and asks about you. I think he's gonna turn you really soon."

"I can't wait. Does he have a girlfriend or something I should be worried about?" Rin asked.

"No. Not really. I mean he sees women, lots of women, but none of them are serious. Not like Kik--,"

"Kikyo," Kagome finished for the girl. Both girls looked at her and waited for a response. "It's okay. I know Inuyasha only did what he did to initiate me into the gang. I know better than to hold out any hope that he'd leave Kikyo for me."

"I think he will," Rin said. "I mean Kikyo is my cousin and all but she's a bitch. I can't believe she and Kaeda are sisters."

"Yeah I know what you mean," Sango said. The two of them then got into a discussion about Kikyo the bitch but Kagome didn't join. She didn't know the girl well enough to form an opinion and her opinions of course would be bias because she had feelings for Inuyasha. 

"Kagome!" 

Kagome was startled at the sound of her name. She turned to face Sango and Rin but it wasn't them who called. She turned again and saw her three best friends coming towards her. Kagome glanced back at her new friends then at her old ones and thought, well it was now or never.

"Hey Kagome. What are you doing here? I called your house and your mother said you moved."

"Uh yeah I did. Um guys I'd like you to meet Sango and Rin. Sango Rin this is Lixue, Leiko and Ling."

"Hi," the girls all said to each other. Kagome could see the distaste and disinterest in Leiko and Ling's eyes. Lixue seemed kind of interested in being friends. 

"So has Kagome moved near you?" Lix asked. 

"She's moved in with my brothers and I," Sango said.

"What! Kagome you moved in with a man?" Leiko asked incredulously. "What are you thinking? What about Hojo."

"Hojo?" Sango asked as she and Rin looked at each other. 

"Yeah. Kagome's boyfriend," Leiko said. She rolled her eyes and turned her back on Sango and for some reason Kagome didn't think that was a good idea. "Kagome. Did you think about Hojo or were you too busy being a hoe?"

"Excuse me?" Kagome said.

"You heard me!" 

"Uh Leiko I don't think...." Lixue began as she saw Sango's brown eyes get darker.

"Stay out of this. You two always took up for each other. You're only going to make some excuse for her. Kagome you know how much I liked Hojo and you threw yourself at him anyway."

"I did not!"

"And now you're probably fucking some stupid ass hole."

"What did you just say?" Sango asked deadly soft.

"Who the hell are you?" Leiko asked. "Stay out of this."

"Listen bitch!" Sango started as she took a step forward causing Leiko to step back. 

"Hold it! Leiko you've had a problem with me ever since Hojo asked me out. Get a clue...He asked Me. I didn't ask Him. Obviously he doesn't like you. now I don't think you wanna get on Sango's bad side and by the way her brother is not some stupid ass hole. He'd tear you apart if you said it again and so would I. Lix I'll call you later. I have to go now."

  
  
  
  


"Way to go Kagome," Rin said as they reached the car. 

"Yes little sister I'm quite proud of the way you stood up for my brother. Who was that bitch anyway?" Sango asked.

"That was supposed to be one of my best friends. I didn't think she would go that far. I mean I knew she liked Hojo but I couldn't help it if he liked me."

"So is this Hojo your boyfriend?" Rin asked as she sat in the back seat. 

"Not really," Kagome said. "He likes me and we went on a few dates together. The people at school believe he is."

"So it sounds like he is," Sango commented. She had really hoped Kagome and Inuyasha would get together but if it didn't work out.

"Maybe. I mean he is cute."

"And there is nothing wrong with cute," Rin said from the back seat. 

"Nothing at all. Speaking of cute I know the perfect place we could go tonight. It has the finest guys."

"Really? A club. Great I was wondering when we were going to hit the spots. What about the guys?" Rin asked.

"Oh don't worry about them. They'll be busy tonight. So tonight's ours."

"Great!"

  
  
  
  


Kagome looked down at herself and grinned. Ever since she started hanging out with these guys her style has been more daring than ever. She wore a red triangle shirt with a tight black mini skirt. Her long legs were encased in strappy heels. Her eyes were darkened with liner but it made them even browner. Her lips were painted a rosy red and were just begging to be kissed. Her long hair hung around her shoulders framing her beautiful face. All in all she thought she looked really good.

Her two friends were dressed just as provocative as she was. Sango wore a black strapless dress that reached three inches above her knees. From the front the dress was innocent enough but from behind one could see Sango's clear creamy skin since there was no back. Rin however was somewhat different since she wore a long black body suit that was low cut and the top of the blouse wrapped around her neck. The suit had no sleeves and was tied up the side and showed a lot of her creamy skin. 

"You girls ready?" Sango asked as she looked at the others. 

"Yeah."

"I guess so."

"Come on it'll be fun."

Fun was not the word. The club was way better than the one Kagome had met Sango in. The music was pumping and the dancers were jumping. (Hee hee it rhymed.)

The girls all danced together when they first got in but they drew the attention of the other dancers and were asked on separate dances. Rin was dancing with a tall blonde and Sango with a brunette. Kagome herself was dancing with a really cute red head. His name was Ron and he had the cutest accent. (I wonder who this is ^_)

the three couples danced for a little while before they decided to sit and talk. They were all seated at the same table that faced the entrance. Kagome was laughing at something Ron had said and turned to casually scan the room when she saw white hair enter the room. Two pairs actually accompanied with black. She looked over at Sango and caught the girls eyes. she jerked her head towards the entrance and when Sango saw the boys her eyes widened. Rin happened to see what the two were looking at and swallowed. She didn't want Sesshomaru to think she was trying to pick up someone. 

"What should we do?" Rin asked as the girls leaned forwards over the round table.

"nothing since they're headed this way," Kagome said casually. The girls all looked up and saw it was too late to make an escape. The boys were standing directly in front of their table.

"Hey guys," Sango said with a bright smile. "Funny meeting you here."

"Isn't it though?" Miroku asked as he looked down at his girlfriend. 

"So do you like the club?" Sesshomaru asked as he looked at Rin. He thought there was an understanding between them.

"Uh it's alright," Rin said as she smiled at him. 

"Move it," Miroku said softly and Sango and Rin got up quickly from the table. The two men they were with were disappointed but knew better by the looks of Miroku and Sesshomaru not to try their luck. Kagome watched as they all walked away in different directions excluding Inuyasha. He continued to stand there and look down at Kagome. Since she didn't get the hint he said, "let's go Kagome." 

"Hey wait a minute buddy," said Ron. He stood to protest but before he could say a word he found the side of his face pinned against the wall. 

Inuyasha stood close behind him and almost growling he said, "you were about to say something?"

"No...no man. I wasn't gonna say nothin'. I didn't know she was your girl."

"Don't forget it. Let's go Kagome." 

Kagome stared at Inuyasha wide eyed. She had never seen anyone move so fast in her life. it was like he was waiting for the guy to make a wrong move and attacked. Kagome could only look at the guy apologetically as she placed her hand in Inuyasha's and allowed herself to be dragged off. 

  
  


"What were you thinking?" Miroku yelled at Sango as they stood at the back of the club in dimmed light.

"Nothing. We only wanted to have some fun."

"So you decided to leave on your own. You didn't tell anyone where you were going and didn't take an escort."

"I'm sorry Miroku. I just didn't think that--;"

"Exactly Sango you didn't think. What if something had happened?"

"But nothing happened?" she yelled at him.

"And you're lucky it didn't. I should kick your ass for this." 

"You wouldn't dare," she growled at him. before Sango could say or do anything Miroku had her pinned against a wall. 

"Wouldn't I?" he said an inch away from her face. Sango saw the look in his eyes and knew she had trouble on her hands. Miroku crushed his lips down on her mouth silencing any protest she might have made (although you and I both know she wasn't going to). She gasped in his mouth as she felt his hands run up the inside of her dress. She felt his fingers on the edge of her lace thong.

"Miroku what are you doing?" she asked as she pulled away from his kisses. 

"You're mine Sango and no one else's," he said as he kissed her again. Sango's eyes flew open when she felt her panties be snatched away from her body. She had no idea where the material ended but she knew they were unable to reuse. Her eyes fluttered when she felt Miroku's fingers enter her. She knew he was trying to prepare her for what was to come but she didn't need any preparation. The way he was acting made her so hot that she was already wet for him. she heard his zipper slide down then stiffened just a bit as she felt his member start to enter her.

"Miroku," she moaned as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "People will see us."

"No they won't. They're too busy doing other things."

"Mmm Miroku," she groaned as he slid all the way in. He lifted her legs to wrap around his waist causing her dress to push up to her waist. 

"Hold on tight Sango," Miroku said to her. Gripping her plump hips, he lifted her on and off of him as he pushed into her. They soon had a rhythm going and anyone near by could hear Sango's cries of pleasure if they listened good enough. She couldn't believe he was taking her here. Although he was a lech, this was so unlike him but she loved it. She continued to hold onto him and groan in his ear as he continued to thrust into her. Luckily for them the DJ had put on a fast song that blocked the sound of their joined cries as they both climax. 

Miroku let Sango slide down his body until her feet reached the ground. He pulled up his pants and zipped it as he watched her fix her dress. He grabbed her when they were done and looked deep into her eyes. "you're mine Sango. Now and forever."

"Yes Miroku. I'm yours," she answered with a sparkle in her eyes.

"Don't forget it."

  
  
  
  


Inuyasha sipped his drink as he looked at the girl across the table from him. Kagome was staring back at him but didn't say anything. Good, he thought. She's finally looking at me and not at her hands though she still can't look in my eyes.

"Did you have to do that?" she asked softly. 

"I thought so," he told her as he looked her up and down. God this girl was sexy.

"Why?" she asked him. Inuyasha looked at her and raised his brow. No one ever questioned him before and lived but for some reason he didn't seem to mind when she did it.

"I had to show him."

"Show him what?"

Inuyasha sighed as if the answer should be obvious and she was being a nuisance by asking the question. "What I do to people who try to take what is mine."

Kagome's mouth formed a silent 'Oh.' "Am I yours?" she asked curiously. He looked at her then signaled for the waiter. He paid for the drink then pulled Kagome out of her seat. With an arm around her narrow waist he led her out of the club and to the parking lot. He located his car and they got in. 

As he drove Inuyasha reached across and grabbed Kagome's hand in his own. He brought it up to her lips then glanced at her and smiled showing those pearly white(fangs). "Yes you're mine." Inuyasha's smile widened at Kagome's blush. She was so innocent till it was almost unbelievable. He really liked that.

Throughout the drive home Inuyasha held Kagome's hand in his own causing her to have a warm mushy feeling inside of her. She looked out the window and thought that maybe she did have a chance with him. It would be so good if they got together. In the back of her mind though, she couldn't help but think about Kikyo. Did that mean she and Inuyasha were over?

"Shit!" Inuyasha swore. Kagome looked over to him and saw that his eyes were focused in the rearview mirror. She turned around to see what was going on and saw two black cars behind them. They were being followed. Kagome was about to say something to Inuyasha when the back windshield shattered. "Get down Kagome."

Kagome slid down into her seat as far as she could go and held on as Inuyasha sped down the almost deserted road. It was two o' clock in the morning and almost no one was out driving. She screamed as another shot was fired. She was scared. It was supposed to be safe out for a few days. This wasn't supposed to be happening. She looked over to Inuyasha when she heard a gun shot again and saw that he was shooting back. She prayed to god they didn't die.

Kagome peaked at what was going on and saw that they were headed down a one way street and was going the wrong way. She had no idea where the cars came from but they were coming. She grabbed the wheel and maneuvered the car as Inuyasha shot at the cars behind them. They had gotten off the street and onto the highway. Inuyasha spun back around and grabbed the wheel from Kagome. He sped down the highway with the cars hot on his tail. He was trying to figure a way to shake them, when one of the cars sped up beside them and rammed them from the side. 

"Shit!" Inuyasha said as he momentarily lost control of the wheel. It turned it quickly and sharply and rammed into the car beside them. Kagome's body jerked forward and he yelled at her to put on the seat belt. He sped down the highway the car lifting up and slamming down hard when they landed. Kagome had a feeling that he was really worried because they were the only ones in the car and she couldn't really help defend them. 

'Yes I can,' she thought to herself. she looked over at Inuyasha and saw him focused on the road. She pulled the gun from under her shirt where she had hidden it earlier and aimed at the car that was determined to run them off the road. When she felt she had it pointed in a good position she pulled the trigger and a fire was shot. The first bullet just broke the windshield of the next car but it had its desired effect. The car on their right pulled back and followed them instead. She looked over at Inuyasha and saw the look he gave her and smiled meekly at him. 

She then looked past him and saw the car on theur left speed up and drove off. Kagome had thought that maybe they had given up when she saw the one at the back reverse as well. She thought to quickly as she saw both cars heading for them at an alarming rate. They couldn't escape it. Inuyasha had long since come off the highway and was on a smaller road.

"Brace yourself," he told her. She did just as he said but still was jerked around when both cars slammed into them at the same time. Inuyasha pressed gas and rammed the car from behind pushing it forward as he drove. The driver had turned the wheel and the car was out of their way almost instantly and Inuyasha continued to speed down the deserted road. He was almost home but didn't want them to follow him there so he took a turn and headed out of the residential area. He led the two cars to an area that had been abandoned for reconstruction. 

"Kagome," Inuyasha said as he continued to swerve and turn trying to get away from the bullets. "Remember what I told you earlier about shooting to kill no questions asked?" when the girl nodded he glanced at her and saw the look of danger in his eyes. "that's what you've got to do now."

Kagome swallowed then turned in her seat. She aimed the gun through the broken rear windshield and shot. Her hand was shaking so much that the shots missed and simply broke the lights. 

"Come on sweetheart," Inuyasha said as he continued to drive. "You can do it. It's either them or us. Just aim and shoot."

Kagome nodded to him then took aim again. This time the bullets went straight through the window and shot the driver and passenger of the first car. She saw as blood splattered on the interior of the car. Her eyes widened and her mouth trembled. What had she done. She was about to break down when she saw a man lean out the next car and aim at them. Without thinking Kagome raised the gun again and opened fire. She shot out the two front tires and the car swerved and swerved until it crashed into a wall and exploded. 

"Oh my god," Kagome whispered as she stared at the destruction she had done. The first car had gone off the road and flipped over with two dead men in it. The second had crashed into a building and exploded. No doubt the men in that car died too. There was no way someone could survive that. Inuyasha took the gun from her trembling hand and dropped it on the floor at his feet. He grabbed Kagome's hand and held it as he drove. The girl didn't look at him. She sunk low in her chair and stared at the floor, the entire time holding onto him for dear life.

  
  



	10. What the hell!

Part nine: What the hell!

  
  
  
  
  
  


Inuyasha pulled through the gate of his home and slowly drove up the rounded driveway to the front of his house. he met his brother and best friend standing outside with the other two girls and other people. He got out of the car and Miroku met him halfway.

"Looks like we weren't the only ones attacked," he said to the man. 

"How is Sango and Rin?" 

"They're a bit shaken up but otherwise okay. What about Kagome?" Miroku asked as he looked at the girl who was still seated in the car looking down.

"I'd say she's a little past a bit shaken up. She killed four men tonight." Inuyasha left his best friend with his mouth wide open and walked towards the car and the girl. 

He opened the door and leaned against it and the car as he looked down at her. Maybe taking her from her home and introducing her to this life was a bad idea but he just couldn't let her go. Especially not after tonight. "Kagome." her head snapped up and she looked at him. he could see the tears in her eyes but she was holding them back. he reached into the car and lifted her out of the seat. She weighed almost nothing and to him it was like lifting a child. She wrapped her arms around him and hid her face under his chin.

"What's wrong with Kagome?" Sango asked as they passed her.

"Sango I'll need you and Rin to come up in about an hour and no sooner you got that?" Inuyasha said to the girls.

"Yes Inuyasha." Rin hid a smile. She knew what Inuyasha was going to do. He was going to rid Kagome of all her fear and sadness in the best way he could think of. He was going to sleep with her. (And no you hentais I'm not going to write a lemon in this chapter.)

  
  
  
  


Kagome sat up as the door opened and waited for the person to come in. She saw Sango and Rin step into the room with a tray of tea and little goodies. She smiled at them as they got closer. Rin's eyes widened as she looked past Kagome and the girl turned to see what they were looking at. Inuyasha was still asleep in the bed.

"Inuyasha," Sango said as she put down the tray and went over to her brother. 

"Go away Sango," the man whined causing the girls to smile. He sounded like a ten year old boy asking for five more minutes. 

"Come on Inuyasha you have to get up now."

"I told you an hour. What are you doing here?" he asked as he rolled over and opened his eyes. he saw the three girls looking at him expectantly and sat up in bed and the covers slid down to his bare tummy. Rin wondered what else was bare. 

"We gave you two hours since you two sounded a bit preoccupied an hour ago," Sango said causing Kagome to blush and Inuyasha glared. 

"Fine. Where's that boyfriend of yours?" Inuyasha said as he started to get out of bed. To Rin's disappointment he was wearing a pair of cotton sweats. 

"Assessing the damage. I think its best you get rid of all three cars."

"I'll keep that in mind," he said as he headed out the room. He spun around and stalked over to Kagome. He gripped her by the shoulders until she was kneeling in the bed and leaned down to kiss her passionately and thoroughly in front of the girls. "I'll see you later. Don't wear her out girls."

"I think you've already covered that," Rin said under her breath totally forgetting Inuyasha's great sense of hearing. He glanced over to her and grinned wickedly causing her to blush and turn away.

"You think we needed to see that Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

"If you didn't want to you shouldn't have come into my room," he said as he left. 

"Oh Kagome I think he really has the hots for you," Rin said as she jumped on the bed.

"Yeah I've never saw my brother act that way before. He was never open with his affection towards the opposite sex. Well excluding me but I'm his sister," Sango said. 

"Girls as good as it sounds and feels I don't want to expect anything from him," Kagome said as she fell back on the bed and stretched out.

"Why not?" Sango asked as she began to pour three cups of hot chocolate. 

"Because I'll get my hopes up then I'll probably get hurt. It's always been like that and it's not going to change now. All the boys I've dated have done that to me."

"That's just it Kagome. You dated boys. Inuyasha is a man," Rin said with a dreamy look in her eyes. Kagome giggled and thought to herself that he sure was. She turned serious again when memories of earlier came back.

"What's wrong?" Rin asked as she felt the girl's mood change. Sango looked up from her pouring and saw the tears forming in Kagome's eyes. she put down the cup and went over to the girl on the bed. She hugged Kagome and the tears started to flow. 

"It's okay Kagome. Just tell me what's wrong and we'll deal with it."

"I can't believe I did that Sango," Kagome said. "I-I killed four people tonight. Intentionally. I didn't want to but they were going to kill us."

"Its okay Kagome. I know how you feel," Sango said as she hugged the girl closer.

"You do?"

"Yeah. The first time I killed a man I was a wreck too. I was throwing up and shaking and stuff. To me it was unnatural and it probably is. What you have to understand is in our world we sometimes have to do things we don't want to. I know you didn't want to kill those men and I didn't want to kill that man too but he was threatening our lives. I know that this probably won't make it any better but think about it. If you didn't kill them they would have killed you and Inuyasha. Now did you want that to happen?" Kagome shook her head. 

"Those guys were bad and were going to die sooner or later anyway. You did the world a favor by getting rid of them. They harmed and killed innocent people just for the fun of it and you are something of a savior."

Kagome looked up at Sango as if she didn't believe that and all three girls burst into laughter. At least they were laughing now. Things would be a lot better.

  
  


The little boy walked down the hall and tried to make himself as invisible as he could. It really wasn't a problem since no one ever noticed him anyway. He usually roamed the mansion by himself or played in the large yard. This time he had a destination in mind. He walked quickly and softly towards the bedroom. He heard her in there earlier.

He opened the door and saw the girl bending down tying her tennis laces. He debated whether or not he should go in then she looked up and saw him. when she smiled he knew it was okay.

"Hi Kagome," he said as he stepped into the room.

"Hi Shippo," she said as she watched him walk towards her. He was so adorable. "What's up?"

"Nothing. I was bored and no one wants to play with me," he said with a cute little pout. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing really. I'm just about to get some breakfast. Are you coming?" Kagome asked as she stood up and checked her appearance in the mirror.

"I don't eat with the others," Shippo said as he pouted again.

"Why not?"

"Cause no one ever wants me around. They say I'm too little."

"Well I want you around. Come on." Kagome grabbed Shippo's little hand in hers and walked out of the room and down the stairs to the kitchen. She saw the way the men and women looked at her and then the little boy but didn't care. They were going to have breakfast together and that was that. 

"What re you doing?" asked a voice from behind Kagome. The girl turned to see her look alike standing there with cold anger in her eyes.

"Going to get something to eat. I am walking towards the kitchen."

"I meant with the kid. what are you doing with him?" Kikyo asked as she looked at the little boy with disgust.

"I repeat we're going to get something to eat. Is that a problem?"

"He shouldn't be here. He's just an orphan youkai and should be kept in his room away from us humans."

"In case you forgot Inuyasha and his family are youkai and hanyous. So if you have a problem with Shippo you have a problem with him too."

"That's different. Inuyasha isn't full youkai. He will become human for me."

"Why would you want him to change himself? He's fine the way he is."

"Don't be ridiculous. He's a hanyou. A half. He's not full anything and worth little to those with power."

"Is that so?" Inuyasha asked from behind the girls. They both turned to see him leaning against the kitchen entrance. "I didn't know that Kikyo."

"Inuyasha!" the woman said with surprise. She didn't mean for him to hear that.

"Kagome. Go in. Breakfast is ready. Kikyo I think you and I need to talk. It's about time we end this relationship between us."

Kagome held Shippo's hand and walked towards the kitchen. She turned back and saw the look of pure anger and hatred in Kikyo's eyes. somehow she knew that it wasn't over. 

  
  


Rin slipped on her jeans and buttoned them. She couldn't believe she had just done what she did. She looked down at the sleeping man and shrugged on her shirt. She had to get out of there as soon as possible. Not even bothering with putting on her shoes, she ran out of the bedroom as quickly as she could. When she got to her bedroom she closed the door and headed for her bathroom. She needed to take a bath. She had to sort out in her mind what had happened. 

She turned on the water and tested it to see if the water was at the right temperature and let it fill the tub. She began to undress then looked at herself in the mirror. She seemed normal enough on the outside but inside she could feel that she was different. She knew that she was being paranoid and over reacting a bit but she couldn't help it. Tying her hair, she turned off the water and stepped into the tub. Sighing at the feeling she sank down in the tub and leaned her head against the edge and closed her eyes. in her head she went over to events of the night before.

  
  


*Flashback*

  
  


after they had consoled Kagome, Rin and Sango left the room and split up. Sango had spotted Miroku in the hall and they both disappeared. Rin had no doubt in her mind what they were busy doing. Alone now, Rin headed to the kitchen to grab a bite to eat. Since she had come to the mansion she had never really been alone except to sleep and now she was at a bit of a loss as to what to do to keep herself entertained. She searched through the refrigerator and settled on cold pizza and a beer. She grinned thinking how no one knew she ate like this but it was late and no one was really around. Sure there were a few of the men walking about but none of them really bothered her.

She grabbed up what she was going to munch on and headed for the tv room. She settled on the couch and switched on the tv. As she nibbled on the pizza, she flipped through the channels trying to find something to watch. She settled on a horror movie. She loved them with a passion although they scared the hell out of her. Halfway through the movie, a figured appeared in the doorway.

"Oh shit!" Rin screamed and pulled a gun out of no where.

"Calm down," a voice said with a little chuckle. Sesshomaru stepped into the room and the light from the tv made him look even more like the demon he was. "It's only me."

"What the hell are you thinking scaring me like that?" Rin asked as she put the gun on the coffee table.

"I didn't mean to scare you," he said as he took a seat beside her on the couch. "Saw the tv light when I came in and came to see who was still up."

"Been out," she said softly. 'duh Rin,' she thought. 'What did you think.' she was nervous. she had never really been alone with Sesshomaru and he was just so damn sexy sometimes.

"Yeah had a date," he said as he swiped a slice of her pizza. He noticed she got silent and tensed. It was the mention of his date. He sighed. "If it makes you feel any better it sucked."

"Why should it make me feel better? Your love life has nothing to do with me." In her head she was cursing him and calling him every foul name she could think of. Here she was totally in love with this man and he was still dating...and no doubt fucking....other women. She turned away from him and looked at the tv screen. Well fine if that was the way it was supposed to be.

"Rin I think we need to talk about our relationship," he began but she cut him off. 

"We don't have a relationship," she snapped.

"Let me talk okay. I like you and I know you like me but I don't think its gonna work. At first I was all for it but as I thought about it, I realized it would be a bad idea for us to become a couple."

"Why?" she asked as she looked at him. she couldn't believe he was saying that. She loved him and had thought that he had at least cared about her.

"Rin, you are nothing but a child. I shouldn't take advantage of you."

"I'm not a child," she said miffed that he would say so. "Inuyasha and Kagome are together and I'm older than Kagome."

"Yeah and I'm older than Inuyasha. I think it would be best if you date someone your own age."

"Sess you're not that much older than I am."

"Rin you're nineteen I'm twenty-nine. I'd say that I'm much older than you."

"Well those are nothing but years."

"And experience. You don't have the life experience that I do and I think that's what you need before we consider being together."

"By life experience do you mean sexual experience," she said as she crawled over to him and straddled his lap. "Because if that is what you mean I could show you just what I have experienced and what we could experience together."

"Rin what are you doing?" Sesshomaru asked as the girl began to unbutton his shirt. He grabbed her hands to stop her. "didn't you hear a word I said."

"Oh I heard them. I just don't believe them. You know you don't have to be scared to be with me," she said as she pulled her hands from his grip. She figured if he didn't want her unbuttoning his clothes she'd do her own. 

"I'm not scared to be with you," Sesshomaru said as he followed her tiny hands as she began to unbutton her blouse. With every inch of skin revealed his mouth watered more.

"Really? Then why don't you want to be with me?" she took off her shirt completely and flung it behind her.

"I do. I just don't think I should take advantage of you."

"fine. Then I'll just take advantage of you." Rin attacked him then planting a kiss on him that would have buckled his knees had he been standing.

"Rin," Sesshomaru began but she cut him off by kissing him again. (Remind you of someone?) He wanted to fight it. He tried. He really did believe he would be robbing her of her childhood if he took her as his own but she wasn't making it easier on him. finally submitting to his feelings Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around Rin and lifted her as he stood.

"Sesshomaru?" Rin asked as she broke the kiss. She looked at him in confusion.

"You started this now I'm going to finish it." Sesshomaru carried Rin all the way up to his room and shut the door behind him. he placed Rin at the foot of the bed and got rid of their clothes quickly. His eyes scanned her body and he grinned wickedly. He was the one to initiate the kiss this time and knew he surprised her with his passion and ardor.

He lifted her again liking the feel of her smooth baby soft skin and lay her on the bed. He came down on top of her and began to lavish her body with kisses. He liked the feeling of her squirming beneath him and thought that he would keep her like this all night. When he was sure Rin was ready for him he kissed her again then plunged deep. He hadn't known what he expected but it wasn't a virgin. In a way he was disappointed to find that she was a virgin but another side of him reveled in the fact that he was her first and he was determined to be her last.

  
  


*End Flashback*

  
  


Rin blushed as she thought of the night before. She knew she wanted Sesshomaru but she never thought she would be the one to initiate the lovemaking. Now she wondered if he would respect her. She had all but taken advantage of him. he had told her that he didn't want them to be together but she still pushed him till he had no choice but to take her. Still deep in thought about her situation, Rin jumped when her bathroom door opened with a bang. She swung around to see who was intruding and locked eyes with a furious Sesshomaru. Oh no. He did hate her for making him do what he did.

Sesshomaru was ready to kill and his target was the wide eyed girl in the bathtub. He stalked into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. he took a seat on the closed toilet seat and looked at her. He tried to calm himself down, satisfied that she was at least in the mansion. He continued to look at her as she stared back at him. he figured he might as well get this off of his chest.

"Why did you leave this morning?" he asked almost calmly. 

"I didn't think you'd want to see me after what I did."

"What you did?" he asked confused. Did he miss something?

"Yeah. I made you take me. I took advantage of the fact that you couldn't resist me and I made you make love to me. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry."

"You left because you think you...took...advantage...of me?" Sesshomaru roared with laughter when Rin nodded. He looked at her face and saw that she was serious and laughed even harder.

"Well I don't think its that funny," Rin said as she crossed her arms around her naked chest.

"Rin you could never take advantage of me."

"But I did. I seduced you."

"Okay I'll give you that but I was willing."

"You don't have to say that. We'll just forget this ever happened and go our separate ways. I'll understand if you want to date other people because I'll do the same thing." after the words had already left her mouth, Rin realized that might have been the wrong thing to say when she saw a hint of red in his eyes. 

Sesshomaru walked over to the tub and pulled her out. He took her over to the mirror where she could see herself. "you see the mark on your neck? That means you're mine and only mine. You're my mate Rin and no one but me can have you or I'll kill them."

"Your mate?" Rin asked. she was too shocked to say much. She knew to dog demons mates were like husband and wife.

"Yes mate. You wanted me now you have me...forever. You're mine Rin. Only mine."

"Yes," she said softly. "Only yours." she sighed into his mouth as he kissed her. This is what she wanted. She was his and he was hers. All hers.

  
  
  
  


Kagome stood completely still and surveyed the man before her. He was concentrating deeply on the task at hand and she didn't want to interrupt. Silently she watched as Inuyasha battled an invisible opponent with his great sword called the Tetseiga. He was so graceful in all of his movements that Kagome thought maybe he was just entertaining her. She looked closely at his face and saw hatred and determination there. Kagome didn't have to wonder who the invisible enemy was. Naraku.

Kagome watched as Inuyasha planted the sword into the ground and bent on his knees with his hands still braced on the hilt. He bowed his head and closed his eyes and even from her distance she could see his mouth moving. She guessed he was either saying a prayer or making a promise. She gasped when his head snapped up and around and he looked directly at her. His face was grim but she didn't see his earlier anger or hatred. 

Inuyasha stood up and sheathed his sword in the scabbard. He walked over to her and stood directly in front of her, his face inches from hers. He looked like he was about to say something then changed his mind. He stood back and folded his arms behind him. he looked at her intensely and Kagome shifted under his gaze. She had no idea what he was looking for.

She saw as his eyes widened a fraction of an inch then his face became unreadable again. "You have something in you," he said softly. 

"What?" Kagome asked softly.

"You have a power in you that needs to be protected."

"Power?" she asked.

"Come," Inuyasha said as he walked past her. Kagome watched him walk away with curiosity in her eyes. Power? What was he talking about? She followed behind him back into the house and down the hallway. He opened a door to a room she had never been in before. It seemed like an ordinary bedroom. Nothing major but that of course was only the outward appearance. He walked over to what she thought was the closet and opened the door. Kagome watched him press a hidden button in the wood paneling on the sides and a hidden door slid open. She peaked around him to see stairs leading down. He walked on assuming she would follow which she did. At the very bottom was a secret room.

The room was dark and musty. Inuyasha flipped a switch and the door at the top of the stairs closed as the room lit up. She looked around her and gasped. Weapons everywhere. The walls were lined with guns and swords. She even saw weapons that had only been used centuries ago. The room was big enough to hold her entire house. at one end was a shooting range where one could practice shooting and archery. Kagome also saw a collection of motorcycles. She wondered why he would hide these down here but figured there must be something extra special about them. 

Kagome was so busy studying the room she hadn't realized Inuyasha took down a sword and walked back over to her. She looked down at the sword he held out to her then up at him.

"Take it," he ordered her and she had no choice but to accept the weapon from him. 

As she grabbed hold of the hilt of the sword, she felt a power surge from the sword to her arm and immediately the room was filled with a humming sound. Kagome looked worriedly at the sword then at Inuyasha. He seemed to be looking at the sword with a bored expression. If he wasn't worried then she guessed she didn't have to be. Kagome gasped as she felt another surge go up her arm and the humming became louder. 

Her eyes widened as she watched the ordinary sword grow. As it grew so did the amount of power surges and the level of humming. Finally it was almost as large as the one Inuyasha had used earlier and the room was almost noisy. Kagome panted as she felt her body fill with power. With wide frightened eyes she looked at Inuyasha who seemed to be studying her with curiosity, awe and...... disbelief? Finally not being able to take it anymore, Kagome loosened her grip on the sword. 

Whatever power had been transferred to her had been drained all at once from the lack of contact and Kagome fell to the floor. It took Inuyasha only a second to reach her and pull her limp body towards his before she fell to the floor and hurt herself. holding her with one arm, he lifted the discarded sword with the other and placed it on the center of the right wall where he had retrieved it from. He shook his head. He couldn't believe it. He had found his mate. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. My Mate Lemon

Part ten: My Mate (Lemon)

  
  
  
  


He had found his mate. Inuyasha looked down at the documents in his hand. Try as he might to concentrate on running his companies, the girl kept popping up in his mind. He hadn't expected to find her. He always thought it was just a story that his parents made up. He sighed. Now what was he to do? He should've marked her as his but he was still undecided about the whole situation. For years he'd been with Kikyo. He dismissed her a few days ago for Kagome and knew he infuriated her. He hadn't thought of her as is mate either but it had always been assumed she was the one he was with. That was until this slip of a girl entered his life. 

He looked across to where she lay on his soft leather couch. She had yet to awaken from her faint. He had a feeling her powers were re-energizing before she wake. As he stared at her, Kagome woke and looked directly at him. she didn't look around her like she usually did but looked directly at him. she stood and stretched. Inuyasha watched the graceful way she moved as she walked towards him. she came around his desk and he spun the chair to face her. Without a word Kagome climbed on his lap and kissed him. Inuyasha was surprised but liked it all the same. 

He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back. his hands ran over her body touching her in the places he knew would give her intense pleasure. He was satisfied to see she was wearing a dress instead of jeans like she usually did. Inuyasha fixed her legs around his waist and ran a hand up her thigh. He touched her under the dress and frowned when he felt her panties block his fingers. He hated those things sometimes. With a claw he tore the material from her body and lifted it for her wide eyes to survey. 

His hands slid over her body, softly touching her tender spots, She sighed, then gasped as his hands ran down to her vagina, he stroked over her clit, she sighed and writhed against him. "Oh Inuyasha, please-*gasp*-Inuyasha, oh God, please, don't stop, please don't stop...Inuyasha!" She screamed out when she came. She was breathing hard, so hard that he could hear each of her breaths going in and out of her lungs.

He removed his hand and licked his fingers of her juices grinning when she looked at him wide eyed and gaping mouth. He leaned forward and kissed her letting her get a taste of herself. it was so erotic that it made him even harder and he knew she was ready for him. she fondled him through his pants then became fed up and began to unbutton them. When she had unzipped him his raging erection sprung out and she licked her lips. Inuyasha smiled wickedly at her as he lifted her to rest her on his erection. They both gasped, as her warm and moist center began to lower on his pole. 

"Mmm Kagome," he said. His eyes closed as she finally settled on him. she was so tight and so wet. "God you feel good."

Kagome grinned at him then began to move up and down on him. the room was filled with soft gasps and cries as they began to make love. She squealed when he stood up holding her to him. he rested her bare buttocks on his large desk. He stood in front of her still fully embedded inside of her as he lifted her dress over her head. He bent to kiss her breasts and suck on her nipples causing her to moan loudly. He continued to suck on her nipples as he started to move in her again. He released her nipples and pushed her back flat on the desk. The documents forgotten as she lied on them. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he pounded into her. 

Her once soft cries became louder and anyone outside the door would be able to hear them if they bothered to listen. "Mmm Inu--yasha."

Inuyasha grinned. He loved hearing her call his name like that. "Yes Kagome. What do you want? Tell me."

"More," she heard herself say. "I want more." she was shocked when Inuyasha lifted her to a sitting position and then off the desk. He turned her around and pushed her to lean forward then entered her again. This time he sank even deeper into her and she could feel him touching her womb. She moaned as he began to move and held onto the desk. She should have known he would like this position. Dog demon-doggy style. His thrust became harder and faster and Kagome knew he was just as close as she was. He reached around her and put a hand to the juncture of her thighs and rubbed her clit.

Soon Kagome's entire body tensed up and he knew she was about to come. When she was almost over the edge, Inuyasha leaned forward and placing his fangs on the meeting of her neck and shoulder bit down hard enough to draw blood. She screamed out his name as she came. It was so intense she was near passing out. Her body convulsed as she felt Inuyasha still moving in her and she cried out when she came again as he did. She could feel the release of his seed from his body into hers. She was too tired to think clearly and fell to the desk. 

Still holding her around the waist and still embedded deeply into her, Inuyasha fell back on his leather chair and took Kagome with him. they both sat in silence save for the harsh breathing, and tried to get their composure back. neither had experienced anything like that before and knew that everything had changed in that mating. When she was able to move again, Kagome turned and kissed Inuyasha lovingly. She had known that she cared deeply for him but now it had grown into love. She didn't understand how she could feel this way in such little time but she wasn't about to question it. She also wasn't about to let him know. Kagome wasn't stupid. She knew Inuyasha didn't love her but she could love him and what they had would be between them.

Little that they know, there was someone else who knew all about their actions. Kikyo stood outside the door fuming. She had planned to get Inuyasha alone and seduce him into forgiving her. The asshole didn't have the sense to lock the door so when she walked in she was surprised by the sight of the two fucking on his desk. She watched them for as long as she could boiling with rage but when she was almost caught, she exited the room and closed the door behind her. She was already formulating a plan in her head. No way was she about to let the little bitch take Inuyasha from her. The girl would die first.

  
  
  
  
  
  


One didn't need to have demon senses to smell the sex in the air. When Miroku had stepped into the office minutes later, luckily Kagome had gone but the scent of their lovemaking was left behind. Miroku walked inside and was ready to say something to his friend before the scent hit him. he raised his left eyebrow and smirked. 

"How about we take a walk?" Inuyasha asked as he led the way outside. Miroku walked right beside him with a wide grin on his face. "So what can I help you with?"

"Nothing really. I'm only here on behalf of your sister."

"And what does she want?" Inuyasha asked as they made their way outside.

"She wants to know if you're just fucking her friend? She cares for Kagome a lot and is worried that you will hurt the girl."

"I'd never harm her!" Inuyasha protested.

"Not physically no, but emotionally is a different story. She doesn't want you to use Kagome and just return her back to her family when this is all over."

"I'm not going to do that," Inuyasha growled as he folded his arms over his chest.

"And how could we be so sure?" Miroku asked his friend. 

"Hey congratulations Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said as he found the two. "I just saw your mate."

"Your...mate?" Miroku asked with a big grin. "So you finally found your mate?"

"Yeah and a miko at that," Inuyasha said with a frown.

"So your mother was right," Sesshomaru said. "She did say you would marry a miko."

"Yeah but did she have to be an eighteen year old high school senior?" Inuyasha grumbled as he walked away from his two closest friends.

  
  
  
  


The squeals could be heard all the way down the hall. The three girls were all squealing in celebration of their new roles in life. Kagome smiled at the girls around her. They were so excited about everything that was going on and becoming mates. Though she didn't know the full gist of what being Inuyasha's mate meant, she had an idea. She didn't know if she was ready for such a commitment. She was still in highschool and wanted to go all the way through college and become a doctor like she'd always wanted.

She looked at the girls and saw how happy they were. She realized that she too was happy to be there and apart of this outrageous family. She started listening to the conversation and jumped right in. She'd worry later.

  
  
  
  


Monday had come bright and early and Kagome did not want to go back to school but she knew she had no choice but to go. School was her life and she had made a promise to her mother. Kagome stood in the kitchen staring at Inuyasha as he ate but the man totally ignored her. He looked at her as he drank his coffee and she could see her constant stare didn't annoy him.

"Oh come on Inuyasha," she pleaded. She was standing across the kitchen table dressed in her short dark green skirt tight white blouse and red neck tie, her school uniform. 

Inuyasha sat back in the chair and looked at her long legs then at her face. "No."

"But why? I know its not safe to go out alone but I'm going to be in a crowded school. No one's gonna get me there besides I promised my mother I would go and there's only a few weeks before graduation."

Inuyasha thought about it as she stared at him with her big brown eyes. he didn't want her to go to school fearing that she could be harmed. She was his mate now and that changed everything. Then again, he knew how serious she was about school and that she wanted to accomplish something in life. he respected her promise to her mother and herself and sighed. When he saw the look of glee on her face, he knew that she knew he was giving in.

"Come here," he told her. She practically skipped over to him to stand directly between his outstretched legs. She watched as he grabbed something from the table beside him then ran his hands up her legs. She shivered at is touch and saw his smug smile. He liked knowing she responded so easily to his simplest touch. She felt as he wrapped something around her thigh. When he removed his hand, he lifted her skirt so she could see what it was. He had strapped a small handgun to her leg.

"This is for your protection. Don't take it off and use it if you have to," he told her. He had a very serious look on his face and Kagome nodded to show him she agreed with him. "good let's go."

Inuyasha stood from the table and put the dishes in the sink. He then walked out the kitchen with Kagome following behind him. Kagome smiled at the image they made. They were a couple an odd one at that. He was wearing an expensive Armani suit and she was wearing a school uniform. If you didn't know them you would thing he was rocking the cradle. Kagome quickly said her goodbyes to the others as Inuyasha got the car ready. 

When she stepped outside he was waiting for her in a black Mercedes Benz the E class. she smiled thinking what the kids at school would say when they saw her come out of it. She got in the car and buckled up. She knew how Inuyasha drove. He was a menace on the road. As he drove she switched on the radio to a song she liked. She sat back and bobbed her head to it. Inuyasha glanced over at her and grinned. He then turned the volume all the way up. The car blasted music as it sped down the streets.

Kagome frowned and lowered the windows when Inuyasha started to smoke a cigar. She'd never admit to him that she liked the scent of his cigar because she thought they were bad for his health. She was actually happy to see her school as he turned through the gates. Inuyasha pulled directly in front of the school where some of the students were hanging out on the school steps. Kagome saw her friend Lixue waiting on the steps and waived at the girl.

"Bye Inuyasha," Kagome said then hurried out of the car. Inuyasha raised a brow then got out of the car and leaned against the car door waiting for her to remember herself. he let her get away with this one because she was a new mate. She didn't know any better. Kagome was almost to her friend before she realized her fault. She turned and walked back over to Inuyasha. She looked up at him and he took the cigar out of his mouth. She watched as he blew the smoke into the air as he looked down at her. 

"Thanks for the ride," she said softly. "See you later." she leaned into him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Inuyasha wrapped a thick arm around her waist and leaned down into the kiss cause she couldn't reach otherwise. They both got so lost in the kiss they didn't seem to notice the silence around them. When they broke apart, Kagome blushed because she realized where they were but Inuyasha only smirked. He released her and wished her a good day then watched her go inside the school. He saw as the guys of the school watch her go in and was vaguely aware that there were female eyes on him. Inuyasha had raised the cigar to his mouth and was about to take a puff before he caught something in the distance. 

He swore mentally as police chief Matsu Mina walked over to him. Inuyasha returned to his cigar and watched the entrance where Kagome stood chatting with her friend. 

"Makoto," Mina said as he approached the man. He'd never been this close to him and his dominant presence frightened him a little. 

"Mina," Inuyasha said as he glanced at the man. "How can I help you?"

"By confessing to all your crimes," Mina said. Inuyasha chuckled coldly sending shivers down Mina's spine. Mina looked in the direction Inuyasha was looking and saw Kagome. "She's very pretty."

"Yes she is and it would be wise of you to stay away from her. You may not like the consequences if you don't."

"Is that a threat?" Mina asked.

"Not at all. Just a warning." Inuyasha got into his car and pulled off leaving the police chief still standing in the schoolyard.

Kagome stood on the steps watching the whole confrontation. She wondered what Mina was saying to Inuyasha. She saw the man tense when Inuyasha said something to him and smirked. She was sure her mate would get rid of the man. Inuyasha had gotten into his car and pulled off. Good. there was no way he could get in trouble if he was gone. The chief looked at Kagome and she gave him a look so cold he thought for an instant that maybe he should back off from Makoto and the girl. he had a feeling they were not a couple to be messed with.

  
  


"Oh my god Kagome!" Lix whispered as the girls sat in home room. "That guy is so damn fine. is he the one you're living with now?"

"Yeah. That's Inuyasha."

"God! And your mother let you live with him?"

"Yeah. I know I couldn't believe it either but she did."

"So what is he like your boyfriend? I mean that kiss was kinda hot! How old is he anyway? Does he have any friends?"

Kagome smiled. It was good being back at school. It was like the innocent childish part of her life. she was also happy to be with her friend again though the girl talked a mile a minute.

"Yes he's my boyfriend and all his kisses are like that. He's twenty-three and he has friends but I don't think you wanna meet any of them."

"Oh. Well anyway I'm happy for you."

"yeah Kagome. We're happy you find someone willing to take a hoe like you."

Kagome and Lixue turned to see Leiko and Ling standing behind them. The girls looked like they normally did. Leiko cold and bitter and Ling oblivious to everything. 

"What did you say?" Lixue asked.

"Forget it Lix," Kagome said. "It's understandable that she would feel this way since she can't get a man but I have two. Its okay Leiko. You'll fool someone into liking you someday." Leiko was seething as she watched the two girls leave the classroom laughing at her. She swore she would get that bitch back.

  
  


"Kagome," said a male voice. Kagome turned to see Hojo walking down the empty hall. She had just come from the bathroom and didn't expect to see him there. "Hi. How are you?"

"I'm fine Hojo and you?" she asked being polite. She knew she should break it off with him. she was Inuyasha's mate and she knew both men would hate being played.

"I'm cool. I called you but you're mom said you moved."

"Uh yeah. I did a few days ago."

"Ok. I was wondering if maybe you'd like to finish the date we started?" he asked with a big smile. Kagome bit her lip. Yeah she had to end it.

"Hojo I have to tell you something."

"What is it Kagome?"

"Uh I can't see you anymore."

"Why Kagome? What's wrong? Was it something I did or said?" he asked. Kagome bit her lip harder. God why did he have to be so sweet?

"No. It's just that there is this guy...."

"The guy from the parking lot."

"You saw us?" Kagome asked worriedly. Now she felt bad. She didn't mean for him to find out like that.

"Everybody saw you," he said with a frown.

"I'm sorry Hojo. You're really nice and all but Inuyasha's what I've always been looking for."

"It's okay Kagome. I'm just happy to have dated you even if it was for a short while. I guess I'll be all alone again."

"Not exactly. I have it on good account that there are a million girls head over heals in love with you. why don't you try Leiko. She's had the biggest crush on you for forever."

"Really?" Hojo asked with a frown.

"What's wrong?"

"I've never looked at her like that. She's cool and all but she's not my type. I kinda liked your friend Lixue. I mean I uh well..."

"it's okay Hojo. Go for it. I thinks she likes you too. I mean she's been the one pushing us together but I felt there was more behind it."

"Yeah? You think so?" Hojo asked hopefully.

"Yeah."

"Gee thanks Kagome." Hojo leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek. He walked off happier than ever. Kagome felt good about herself. she thought now things were better. Unknown to her there was someone watching them seething with anger. 

  
  


Inuyasha sat at the table with four very influential men along with his brother. Miroku should have been there as well but he was left in charge back at the mansion. Inuyasha listened with disinterest as the men around him haggled over business deals and made thinly veiled threats to each other. He really didn't care to be there but as vice president of their families business he was force to be there and besides Sesshomaru would kick his ass. 

Though the brothers didn't show it, Sesshomaru was in charge of a lot of things that went down and was the brain behind a lot of things while Inuyasha was the muscle. The younger brother wasn't dumb (not my baby) far from it but when he was younger he was very hot headed and tended to jump into things without thinking. After their parent's deaths, Inuyasha had looked to his brother for help and guidance and took lessons from him on how to deal with his grief and his actions. Now that Inuyasha was in complete control of his temper Sesshomaru felt now he could finally relax and have a little fun in life. (I hope this explains the switch in personalities. I admit they're way OOC but I love it this way. Don't you?)

"Makoto you don't seem very interested in our meeting," said Avalon, a man in his late fifties with graying hair.

"To be honest I'm not. I have other things on my mind."

"Would it happen to be the raven headed beauty everyone is talking about?" asked Chan, a much older gentleman with all gray hair and dark eyes.

"And if it is?" Inuyasha asked as he leaned back in his seat.

"I heard she was a real beauty. Young too. Eighteen is she?" asked Yakima another man. Inuyasha had always gotten a weird feeling from him. he seemed to be a dirty old man and he was much worse than the lecherous Miroku. (*_* God forbid!)

"Mmm eighteen. They're always so much tastier at that age," said Avalon. 

"I bet you have a lot of fun with that one Makoto," said Yakima with a grin that gave Inuyasha the creeps.

"gentlemen I think we're straying from the reason of this meeting," Sesshomaru said evenly. Though they couldn't tell, Inuyasha was getting annoyed with their talk and Sesshomaru didn't know how much more he would take before he exploded.

"Come on Makoto. Is this bothering you? We're just having fun," said Chan. 

"Have fun on your own time," Inuyasha fairly growled. The men lost their smiles then. They knew from rumors and experience that the Makoto brothers weren't to be fucked with especially the younger one. He had a foul temper that was barely kept under control and had no qualms about spilling blood.

"Gentlemen let's cut to the chase shall we? We all know this meeting has nothing to do with business. At least not public business. You're all here because of a war my clan is having with another. You're worried that you will be caught in the crossfire. Fear not. Your clans are safe. This has nothing to do with you. that is unless you have joined Naraku in the fight against me. Then I will not be responsible if you men are killed in defense."

"Thank you Makoto. That is all we needed to hear and don't worry. We'll not be joining forces against you."

"See that you don't. Now if that is all I have other important matters to deal with." Inuyasha stood from the table and after shaking the hands of each of the gentlemen and a nod to his brother he left. 

Sesshomaru grinned as his brother left. The boy sure did know how to make an impression. He was proud that his lessons paid off. He turned to the three gentlemen still sitting before him. "Now then...shall we get to the business part of this meeting?"


	12. Your Wife!

Part eleven: Your wife?

  
  
  
  


For the next couple of days all of Kagome's time was taken up by school and the work she had to do. Though Inuyasha was almost always around (except for the time he's with Miroku and Sessho doing guy things you know like fighting cussing and killing) she never had anytime with him. she was getting frustrated and had a feeling he was too. She knew that he was a very sexual person and worried that he may be seeking pleasure else where. She never could be too sure especially since Kikyo was still hanging around somewhere waiting to tear them apart. Not only was her relationship with Inuyasha suffering but so was the one with Sango and Rin. She'd been too busy to spend time with the girls lately and had no idea what was going on with them. Finally one weekend she decided to just hang out and have fun before finals. 

She went in search of the girls one day to find that they weren't there. When she asked Miroku about it he said that they figured she would be too busy with school work and decided to do a little shopping to past the time. Sadly, Kagome went to find Inuyasha. Maybe they could do something together. She was again disappointed to find that he wasn't there either. He'd left to take care of some important business and no one knew when he would be back. bored and alone Kagome searched through the kitchen cupboards for junk food. She carried them back to the tv room and switched on the tv to some late night cartoons on a show name Adult Swim. (I'm not the only one who loves this show.)

"Hey Kagome. What ya watching?" asked a little voice. Kagome watched as Shippo came into the room and jumped up onto the sofa beside her.

"Just some cartoons. Why are you still up Shippo?" she asked.

"Can't sleep? Why are you here all by yourself? Where is everyone?" he asked as he stared down at the candy bar in her hand.

"They went out. Would you like a piece of my chocolate bar Shippo?" she asked and smiled when he nodded vigorously. She gave it to him and watched him devour it. "Hey Shippo would you mind staying with me for a little while? At least until you get to sleep?"

"Sure Kagome. No problem." the two sat together watching first cartoons then a movie. It was a horror and they both loved horrors though they scared Shippo a little. Kagome could see he was frightened but was putting on a brave front. She grabbed the little boy and held him in her arms. She used the excuse that she was scared and he would make her feel safer. It worked since he relaxed in her arms and leaned his head back on her chest. 

The two were out way before the movie ended. Inuyasha came in to see them curled up on the sofa together. He had to admit that it was a cute sight. He loosened his tie as he looked down at them. He had never thought about having pups but seeing Kagome and Shippo like this brought those thoughts to his head. He also realized then that Shippo needed parents. He'd had the kid for almost a year and never got him to respond the way Kagome did. After Inuyasha had found him covered in the blood of his parents, he had taken the boy in but Shippo hardly spoke to him.

  
  


*Flashback*

  
  
  
  
  
  


He entered the house quietly. He'd heard that Naraku was in the area and that he was headed for this place. Everything was dark. No one was probably home. He'd just check things out then leave. He wanted to know why Naraku was so interested in these people. As he walked down the hall he heard talking. Listening closely he was able to pick up that it was the tv. So somebody was home. He'd have to be extra careful about not making noise. 

He made his way away from the sound and headed towards the stairs. He was so busy listening to the sounds of the house that he didn't pay attention to where he was going and tripped over something. Inuyasha was light on his feet so he didn't fall. He turned to see what it was and gasped in surprise. It was a body. As he looked closely, he saw that it was two bodies. He fished in his pocket and took out a little flashlight. He switched it on and turned to study his finding. 

Two bodies. Male and female both dead and covered in blood. Looked like the male had been shot in the head and the woman's throat was cut. By the way the body and the clothing was arranged it also looked as though the woman was raped. Well he could do nothing about it now. Looked like Naraku had been there and got what he wanted. Inuyasha was about to leave when he heard a slight sound. It wouldn't have been picked up by the human ear but he of course wasn't human. He turned back to the bodies. There was no way they could be alive. He saw the bodies and he smelt death all around him.

Inuyasha went over to them again and crouched down to study them. All seemed normal. Until..... there it was. A slight movement of the woman's hair. There was no way that could be happening unless.....

Inuyasha reached out and grabbed the "hair". He wasn't surprised to see that it was indeed alive but he was surprise to see the face of a kitsune. It was nothing more than a baby fox. The kid was covered in blood and his blue eyes were wide with fear. He trembled as he looked at Inuyasha. When Inuyasha reached out to touch his face that was hanging upside down, the kid cringed. 

"I'm not going to hurt you," he said softly. He placed the kit on the floor and looked at him. he was small. Small and cute but he would never say so out loud. Inuyasha had always had a soft spot for kids that no one knew about. "What's your name?" Inuyasha knew it was probably the stupidest thing to ask at a time like this but he didn't know what to say.

"Shippo," the boy said quietly. He looked down at the bodies of his parents and began to cry. Until then he kept it in to afraid that if he was heard he would be found and killed as well.

"Oh don't cry," Inuyasha said uncomfortably. He never dealt with tears well.

"Mamma," Shippo said as he ran over to the body of the slain woman and hugged it. "Mamma don't die. Please don't die."

Inuyasha heard sirens and wondered how the hell they knew what had happened. He doubted that Shippo called them and that could mean one thing. Naraku had expected him to come. This was all a set up. Inuyasha felt sorry that the kit's parents had to be used this way but knew he had to get out of there fast. 

"Come one kid. I can't leave you here," Inuyasha said as he grabbed up the boy.

"But mama--,"Shippo protested. 

"Is in heaven now with your dad. She'd want you to come with me." Inuyasha and the boy disappeared the same way he came in just as the police officers burst into the house. as they escaped from the scene Inuyasha was sure he heard an evil laughter in the air.

  
  
  
  


*End Flashback*

  
  
  
  


Inuyasha scooped the two of them in his arms and made for the stairs. He had put Kagome in his room then went to take Shippo into his own. In his sleep the little boy snuggled closer to Inuyasha and sighed. Maybe the kid needed the attention of a male. Hell maybe the kid just needed attention. Inuyasha made up in his mind that when this was over things were going to be very different around there. He placed Shippo on the bed then tucked him in the way his mother used to do it. He left the room soon after and went back to his own.

He shrugged out of his clothes then strode over to the bed where Kagome lay sleeping. He smiled down at the picture of innocence she made knowing the wildcat she could be. He got in beside her and pulled her closer to him. she rolled over in his arms and hugged him around the waist.

"Inuyasha?" she asked sleepily.

"Go back to sleep Kagome. I'm home."

  
  
  
  


"That was weak Kagome. Very weak," Inuyasha yelled at her. "Now try it again!" Kagome braced holding the sword directly before her. She was preparing for his attack. This time when he did it, she was able to hold her own and it took a little longer before he knocked the sword out of her hand. 

"That was better." the two of them had been training for quite some time now and Inuyasha was proud of Kagome. She was a quick learner and did things the way he wanted them done almost all the time. There were times when he pushed her too hard and she tripped out on him. (I couldn't change that.) He now knew better than to force her to do things she couldn't and wouldn't do. Besides fighting and defense, Inuyasha was training her as much as he could with her miko powers. Most of it she would have to deal with on her own but he was there for whenever she asked questions or needed help. If he couldn't answer something he wouldn't stop until he found the answer.

"Can I take a break?" Kagome asked as she wiped the sweat off her face with the back of her hand. 

"Do you think you deserve a break?" he asked.

"YES I DO!" Kagome yelled at him. 

"Okay take a break," he said quickly. He did not want his mate mad at him...again. Inuyasha watched as she fell onto her back on the grass and looked up at the sky. He could see her chest heaving. She was tired. She was also very sexy dressed the way she was. She had on matching sports bra and pants set. He knew the bra was supposed to be tight but Kagome's only tempted him out of his mind. 

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said as she looked up at him from the ground. He walked over to her and took a seat beside her. Kagome liked that although he could be the most professional man in the world he always had time to get down and dirty with her. "Why don't we ever go out?" 

"Go out?" he asked. 

"Yeah. I mean I know we go to clubs and stuff but that's always with the others tagging along. Why don't we ever go out...just the two of us. You know like to the movies or out to dinner. Something like that."

"You wanna go out? Without the others? Why?" he asked.

'Didn't I just say that?'Kagome thought to herself. "it's okay Inuyasha never mind. I think I'm rested now. We can get back to training." 

Inuyasha watched her jump up and run to retrieve her sword. He turned so she couldn't see his smile. They may think he was clueless at times but he wasn't. He knew what she wanted and would give it to her.

"Oh Rin that is beautiful," Sango said as the girls ooh and ahh over the chain she wore. It wasn't so much as the chain but the pendant they all loved. It was a purple sapphire heart with diamonds all around the edges. Kagome's eyes bugged out when she saw it because she knew the stones were real.

"Thanks. Sesshy gave it to me last night. He said it was just to show his love for me."

"I can't believe my brother said that to you. he used to be so cold," Sango said.

"Well he's never cold when we're together," Rin said with mischief in her eyes.

"Hmm I bet. So Kagome how are you and Inuyasha doing?" 

"We're fine," the girl said. She knew the girls wanted more but there really was no more to say. They were just fine."

"Did you receive any jewelry like our friend did?" Sango asked.

"Was I supposed to?" Kagome asked confused.

"Well...yeah," Rin answered. The girl didn't know?"

"Husbands always give their wives gifts when they are first mated," Sango said. She saw the confused look on Kagome's face and frowned.

"Husbands? Wives? Rin did you and Sesshomaru elope and why didn't anyone tell me? And why should I get a gift? I'm not married."

'Oh boy,' Sango thought. 'Kagome doesn't know.' "Uh Kagome I think there's something I should tell you."

"What is it?"

"Well...you mated with Inuyasha right?" Sango asked.

"Uh yeah," Kagome said as she blushed.

"And he bit you didn't he?" Rin asked.

"Yeah." she still didn't see where this was going.

"Well the bite was a mark to show not only humans but demons as well that you are his. Let me put it this way. Dog demons mate for life. the fact that you mated with Inuyasha, which happens to be a dog demon, and that he marked you means that you are now his life mate or as humans would say his wife."

"His WHAT!?" Kagome asked. she looked at the two girls and saw them nod their heads. 

"You're Inuyasha's wife. Didn't you know? We thought since he marked you he told you how important you had become."

"No he didn't. I knew I was his mate but I didn't know that meant I was his wife," Kagome said. She could feel the anger building in her and the girls could see it. How could Inuyasha make her his wife and not tell her about it. How could he do this to her? She was eighteen and had her whole life ahead. She wanted to go to school and become a doctor. She wanted to do a lot of things before she settled down and have a family. She didn't even know if she wanted kids.

Kagome knew at that moment that was a lie. She could totally see herself married to Inuyasha and have little dog eared kids. They would be so cute. But that was beside the point. She could see that as a future plan not now. She didn't know if she wanted to be married just yet. "That...that DOG!"

"Dog demon actually," Rin said with a smile she quickly lost when Kagome looked at her. She knew Inuyasha was in for it.

Just then the front doors burst open and there was a flurry of activity. The girls watched as Sesshomaru and Miroku brought someone in.

"Oh my god Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled as she got up and ran over to them. The men brought him into the room and placed him on the bed. His eyes were glazed and he was barely conscious. Kagome looked down at him with fear in her eyes. "what happened to him?"

"He got shot,"Sesshomaru said.

"Twice," Miroku interjected.

"How did this happen?" Rin asked. Sango had just finished ordering someone to get Kaeda and stepped into the room to hear the explanation.

"Uh...you see...," Miroku started. He was nervous. he did not want to tell he girls what happened in front of Kagome.

"Just spit it out already!" Sango yelled at him.

"We were playing. We didn't think Inuyasha was that close and accidentally shot him."

"WHAT!" Kagome yelled as she turned to the two men looking guiltily at her. "You idiots shot my husband in a game?"

"We didn't mean to. We're very sorry Kagome," Sesshomaru said.

"Yes very very very very sorry. We'll never do it again."

"I know you won't cause I'm gonna break both your hands. Well what's wrong with him now. Is his eyes glazed over from pain?" she asked as she kneeled by his side.

"Uh no. We kinda got him drunk. But it was only so he wouldn't have to suffer through the pain," Miroku said quickly as Kagome turned to look at him again.

"Girls I think you need to get them out of here before I play a game of my own and this time there'll be no liquor just pain."

Both Sango and Rin pushed the boys out of the room. Miroku was stupid enough to say, "at least we didn't kill him." Then ran as he saw cold fury in Kagome's eyes.

"Oh Inuyasha what am I going to do with you?" Kagome asked as she stroked his brow. Though his eyes were glazed as if he was high, he still seemed to remember her. 

"Love me," he said softly. Just before Kaeda came in. Kagome stepped back and let the young doctor do what she had to all the while thinking, 'I already do Inuyasha. I already do.'

  
  
  
  
  
  


Kagome sat beside the bed waiting for Inuyasha to awaken. She had a few words for him and would feel better to say them while he was conscious. She leaned over the bed and looked down at him. in his sleep he was so adorable. He was like a child. He had the cutest little nose and mouth. Kagome sighed. How could she be mad at him if she was thinking about him that way. Inuyasha opened his amber eyes then and looked at her. 

"See something you like?" he asked. now she remembered her anger.

"Oh Inuyasha. Sweetheart are you alright?" she asked. she gushed on about how worried she was and how much she would miss him if something had happened to him. she helped him sit up and fluffed his pillows for him. when she was sure he was comfortable...she slapped him in the back of his head.

"Ow bitch! What was that for?" he yelled at her.

"That was for being stupid enough to play such a dangerous game with Miroku and Sesshomaru." she slapped him again. "That was for not telling me being your mate meant being your wife." she slapped him again. "And that was for calling me bitch."

Inuyasha looked at his mate. He couldn't believe she slapped him. not once but three times. No one had ever had the guts to stand up to him much less hit him and she didn't even try to leave the room. Truth was, she stayed put. She was close enough to him for him to grab her but she didn't even move. she was so sure he wouldn't hurt her. Inuyasha didn't know if he should be angry that he had such an impudent mate or proud that she was so brave. He glared at her and truth be told she glared back. he soon found himself smiling then he laughed.

"Oi Kagome I'm sorry," he told her. "Come here." begrudgingly she stood and went over to him. he grabbed her in his arms and hugged her close. "Forgive me for my deceit. I've been meaning to tell you of your status but it seemed to slip my mind."

"It slipped your mind to tell me that I was YOUR WIFE?" she yelled into his sensitive ears.

"Bitch!" he yelled at her only to receive a slap. He looked at Kagome and saw her fuming. Shit he did it this time. The girl turned and left the bedroom that they shared. Ugh! Now he would have to make it up to her.

  
  


He waited for her to come to bed that night but at two in the morning he was still waiting for her. With a scowl he got out of bed wincing when he hurt himself. He left the confines of his room and walked through the house. he knew for sure that she wasn't with any of the girls. They were both with their mates and Kagome knew better than to disturb them at this time of the night. 

He walked down to the first floor and walked its expanse looking for her. He knew that she hadn't left the compound. He would've been notified as soon as she stepped outside of the doors. He finally found Kagome in his office. She had fallen asleep studying. Inuyasha would've lifted her and carried her back up the stairs but he knew he would only hurt himself more. The most he could do was take her over to the couch. He laid down with her making sure she was comfortable and drifted off to sleep holding his...wife.

  
  


Inuyasha was up and about before Kagome woke up. he was actually up before a lot of people that morning. He made his way to the kitchen. He thought the best way to get on Kagome's good side was to make her breakfast. As he made his way to the kitchen, he heard little feet making their way down the stair. He stopped and watched as Shippo came down not seeing him at all. He followed close behind the child to see what he was up to.

Shippo went into the large kitchen and opened the refrigerator. He tiptoed trying to reach the milk then gave up when he couldn't do it. Inuyasha frowned. He never realized that things were too high for him. he watched as Shippo pushed a chair over to the fridge and climbed up on it. He reached the milk and climbed back down. He rested the milk on the table then went back to one of the cupboards for the cereal. Again he pushed the chair over to a high cupboard to reach the cereal. While he was up there he got a bowl and climbed back down. He went over to the table and was ready to prepare his breakfast when Inuyasha decided to make his presence known. He went into the kitchen and took a seat beside Shippo at the table.

"Good morning," Inuyasha said to the kitsune.

"M-morning Inuyasha," Shippo said carefully as he watched the man. He was nervous he'd never spent much time with Inuyasha alone. 

"Shippo you don't have to be afraid of me you know. I'm not going to hurt you." Inuyasha couldn't believe he said that. Before it wouldn't have mattered to him if the boy was scared of him or not. It was because of Kagome he changed. He should've been mad but for some reason he didn't care. "Do you eat this cereal every morning?"

He saw as the boy nodded. "Do you always have trouble reaching things?" the child nodded again. Inuyasha nodded at him and stood up. "Would you like to help me prepare breakfast for Kagome?" Shippo looked up and nodded vigorously. He'd like that a lot. 

  
  


Half an hour later they were done. Inuyasha and Shippo had prepared pancakes, scramble eggs and sausages for Kagome. They had surprisingly enjoyed each other's company. Inuyasha smiled at the boy as he carried the plate of pancakes over to the table. Inuyasha brought everything else to the table.

"Okay Shippo you wait here as I get Kagome."

"Okay Inuyasha." the boy jumped up on one of the chairs and got comfortable. Inuyasha had invited him to have breakfast with them and he really wanted to. 

Inuyasha made his way to his office and was happy to find Kagome was still there. He bent to her side and shook her gently. She rolled over and opened her eyes slowly. 

"Inu," she sighed with a smile. She then remembered she was supposed to be mad at him and sat up quickly. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to say I'm sorry Kagome. For everything. I can be a little insensitive sometimes and I guess I just wasn't thinking."

"It's okay Inuyasha. I guess I over reacted. I mean you did say I was your mate and I should've asked what that meant."

"Hmm. And about calling you a bitch. I think you should know that since I'm a dog demon that would technically make you my bitch."

"Oh," Kagome said with a blush.

"Come Kagome. I've a surprise for you." Inuyasha reached for Kagome's hand and pulled her up from the seat. He lead her towards the kitchen and pulled her inside. She gasped as she saw everything. The table had been set with pretty lace and china and there was a big bouquet of flowers in the center. She saw a smiling Shippo and spun around to give Inuyasha a hug and kiss. 

"Oh it's lovely," she said then went over to the table. Inuyasha pulled out a chair at the head of the table where she would be sitting between him and Shippo. The girl smiled and took a seat. She reached over and ruffled Shippo's soft hair. "Morning sweetheart."

"Morning Kagome," the child said with a smile. Inuyasha took a seat as well and nodded a thanks to Shippo for the flowers. 

"Okay dig in you two." as they ate and talked about nothing and everything Inuyasha had a feeling of contentment wash over him as he looked at the two. He realized at that very moment what he wanted most of all was to have a family of his own. He made a promise that after he defeated Naraku he would get away from this life of crime and build a home with Kagome. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	13. Graduation and Reunions

  
  


Part twelve: Graduation and Reunions

  
  
  
  
  
  


She had finished her finals and was now graduating. She was so excited to be leaving school. She had plans for the future and they all included her husband. That night she was going to receive her diploma, give her speech and see her family for the first time in weeks. She looked in the mirror after she was dressed and smiled widely. This was finally it. She stepped out of the room and went to find Inuyasha. He'd be taking her to the graduation tonight.

"Yeah. No. That is not what I wanted!" Inuyasha yelled into the phone as Kagome stepped into his office. She waited by the door for him to get off the phone. It looked like at the moment he didn't even know she was there. "Come on Kikyo how could you get yourself in so much trouble?"

So he was talking to Kikyo. Kagome wondered what she did to make Inuyasha so angry. "Dammit Kikyo! You're always doing shit like that! How am I going to tell Kagome I won't make it to her graduation? Fine. keep your ass out of trouble and I'll be there as soon as I could." Inuyasha slammed down the phone. Grrr. That woman made him so mad at times. Now he'd have to disappoint Kagome. When he turned around Kagome was standing in his doorway with a look of disappointment in her eyes. 

"Kagome," he said softly but she shook her head. She knew better than to expect he would give up anything for her. She had hoped that Kikyo was out of the picture for good but it looked as if she was back and already she had Inuyasha rushing to her side.

"Go Inuyasha. I'll get a ride to the ceremony."

"I'm sorry," he told her as he walked over to her. He pulled her into his arms and hugged her. "I'm sorry that I have to go but she's in trouble and it's partly my fault. I have to get her out of there before she is killed. I'll make it up to you Kagome."

She watched silently as he left the room and felt the tears swell in her eyes. she didn't know how long she stood there but she heard a knock on the door and looked up to see Miroku. 

"Kagome. Inuyasha asked me to take you to your ceremony. The other's are ready to go if you are." he saw the tears in her eyes and went over to her. She and Miroku were never really close so it came as a surprise when the boy pulled her into his arms and hugged her. "He didn't mean to disappoint you. it's just that he is committed to defeating Naraku and now Kikyo's life is in danger because of him. he'll make it up to you."

"I know," she said as she wiped her tears and smiled up at Miroku. "Thanks. I'm ready to go now."

  
  


"And remember you only live life once so live life." Kagome smiled as the entire room clapped for her. She stepped off the stage and headed back to her seat. She and Lixue hugged. She was so nervous about saying her speech but it went by without a hitch. 

"Well Kagome. I see your boyfriend isn't here," said a mocking voice from behind them. Kagome didn't have to turn to know that it was Leiko talking to her. 

"What does that have to do with you?" Lixue asked with anger.

"Well I just wanted to show her that she was nothing but a slut to him. he used her and now he wasn't even here for her. At least my boyfriend is here."

"So you did manage to fool some idiot into liking you?" Lixue teased. "Who is he?"

"Hojo. He's not mine yet but after tonight he will be."

"I'm sorry but I'll have to disagree. Hojo actually likes Lix," Kagome said with a grin. She finally could shut Leiko up.

"What!" both girls said at the same time.

"Yeah. We had a talk a few weeks ago and he told me he had a thing for Lix. I think you should go for it."

"But what about your relationship?"

"Lix you know that I'm with Inuyasha. Besides I've never really liked Hojo as more than a friend."

"So I can date him?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you."

"Oh please. If you think Hojo's gonna choose you over me you have another thing coming," Leiko said behind them. Before they could answer the announcer had begin to call names for the students to receive their diplomas. As students went up to get their diplomas everyone clapped. Though they were going in alphabetical order Kagome's name was called last because she was the valedictorian. 

"And our valedictorian for the year 2003, Kagome Higurashi!"

The room was filled with applause and cheering. Kagome smiled as she stood to receive her diploma. She was happy but also a little disappointed that her mate wasn't there. She walked on the stage and received her diploma and other awards. She turned to the audience and sought Sango and the others. They were holding up their thumbs and grinning at her. She smiled back at them and waived. She also looked for her mother. She smiled at the woman and her other family around. Her eyes widened as she realized there was another person sitting with her family. Inuyasha. 

Kagome walked off the stage and went back to her seat. Other announcements were made then the graduating class was presented. They threw their hats in the air and cheered for themselves. Kagome hugged all of her friends then turned to hug another one and gasped when Inuyasha stood behind her. She threw herself in his arms and hugged him tightly. She felt as he wrapped his arms around her and snuggled closer. 

"I thought you weren't coming," she said softly.

"I'd never miss this," he whispered in her ear causing her to shiver. "Come on let's go to the others. They want to congratulate you as well." Inuyasha took her over to her family that included Sango and the others. Kagome hugged her mother and grandfather first. Then her little brother. She then turned to the others and hugged them all. She was so happy and excited.

"Congratulations Kagome," Miroku said as he hugged her. "I told you he'd make it up to you."

"Miroku?" asked Kagome's mother. 

"Mom you know him?" Kagome asked as she looked at her mother. 

"Know him. I used to take care of him when he was younger. He's my cousin Anya's child. I haven't seen you for a long time. I'm sorry about your family's death."

"Thank you," Miroku said solemnly.

"Well if he's your cousin that means Miroku's Kagome's cousin as well," Rin said. 

"My cousin?" Kagome said as she looked up at Miroku.

"Hi little cousin," the boy said with a grin. 

"Wow you're related. I think we need to celebrate tonight," Sango said as she looked at Inuyasha. They all did waiting for his permission.

He looked at them knowing they waited for his answer. Sometimes he really liked being in charge. "Sure," he said and the others cheered again. 

"Well you guys have fun," Ayame said.

"You're not coming?" Kagome asked her mother. she wanted to spend some time with them.

"Sorry Kagome. It's late and I have to work tomorrow. You don't have any school remember? Besides I have a feeling I'm too old for the kind of fun you'll be having and Sota's too young."

Kagome glanced at her little brother and saw his frown. She went over to him and bent down. "Hey kid I'm sorry you can't come but I'll make it up to you okay?"

"Okay. Kagome is he your boyfriend?" Sota asked as he looked up at Inuyasha in awe. 

"Uh yeah," she said with a blush.

"He's so cool."

"Yeah I know," Kagome said with a smile. 

"Well are you guys ready to go?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah," the others said.

"It was nice seeing you again Mrs. Higurashi," Inuyasha said. "And don't worry I'm taking good care of your daughter. Let's go guys."

Kagome waived to her family and left the building. She saw that a number of students had gathered outside and were watching them as they were leaving. As they walked towards the cars in the parking lot, Kagome saw Inuyasha head over to a car she'd never seen before. It was a black jaguar convertible with a silver dog painted on the hood. It was absolutely beautiful. She saw him open the driver's door for her and told her to get in. She did as he said and watched as he got into the passenger side. 

"Do you like it?" Inuyasha asked her.

"Yeah. It's gorgeous."

"It's yours."

"Nani?" Kagome asked with wide eyes.

"It's just a little gift for your graduation."

"Oh thank you," Kagome said as she reached over and hugged Inuyasha. She then turned back to the wheel and started the car. When it came on she giggled. She backed it out of the parking spot and drove over to the others. Sango and Miroku were in one car and Rin and Sesshomaru were in another. 

"Where are we headed?" Miroku asked.

"Club Rush," Inuyasha said. 

"Okay. See you guys there," Miroku said then pulled off. Sesshomaru followed them and then Kagome. She looked over at Inuyasha and saw he was smirking. 

"What?"

"My grandmother drives faster than you do." Kagome growled then pressed down on the gas and was zooming down the streets. 

  
  


The couples reached to the club that already looked crowded. There was a long line outside with people trying their hardest to get inside. They all got out of their cars and headed towards the club. Inuyasha leaned against the side of the car as he watched Kagome remove her robe. She took off the cap and threw it in the car then she removed the robe. He almost swallowed his tongue as he looked at her. He had no idea this is what she was wearing under the robe.

Kagome wore a peasant top that ended just below her full breasts. Her flat stomach was bare to his eyes and his touch. She wore a pair of black leather pants that showed off her round rump that he found to be so delicious looking. He looked up at her and saw the gleam in her eyes.

"I had a feeling the guys and I were going out tonight. I didn't know you were coming."

"So just who did you dress like this for?" Inuyasha asked with a raised brow. Deciding he didn't want to hear the answer he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her towards the club. "Come on." they got to the door and walked past everyone and got inside. Apparently, Inuyasha knew the bouncer and he let them right inside. 

The place was just like the club Kagome had met Inuyasha in that night except for a few minor adjustments. It had an area made out of glass and there were woman dancing naked in it with bubbles and water all around them. In another corner was a ring where two muscled men fought and were being cheered on by the onlookers. Kagome couldn't believe this place was that wild. 

"Hey let's dance," Inuyasha said in her ear and pulled her on the dance floor. She grinned at him excitedly. They'd never done this except for that one time. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer as they moved along with the beats of the song. Kagome couldn't believe what a great dancer Inuyasha was. He knew just what to move and how to move it. 

A reggae song came on then and Kagome began to take over. She loved this kind of music and the feeling it gave her. She surprised Inuyasha when she began to grind her body into his. She raised a leg and wrapped it around him as she continue to move to the song. Inuyasha growled at her playfully and she giggled. She was in charge now but not for long. Inuyasha soon became fed up with her teasing then spun her around in his arms. He held her around the waist as he ground his middle into her as they moved with the beats of the song. He couldn't help it and allowed his hands to roam over her body as they danced. Unknowing to them, they had captured an audience and someone came to put a halt to it before they went to far.

"Inuyasha. Kagome. People are watching you."

Miroku's voice got through to Kagome and she looked up and saw what he was talking about. They had indeed drawn a crowd. Kagome turned in Inuyasha's arms and whispered that maybe they should stop. He nodded to her and allowed her to lead him away from the dance floor. 

"Well that was hot," Rin said as they joined the others. Kagome blushed but Inuyasha only smirked. The waiter came then and everyone ordered their drinks. When Kagome was about to order something Inuyasha interrupted and ordered something for her. She noticed it was non-alcoholic and glared at him.

"Why can you drink and I can't?" she asked.

"Because I don't want you to," he told her. It only infuriated her more but she wasn't going to let him ruin her night. She only smirked at him then turned away. She looked around the club. Wow this place was so wild. She glanced over to the stripping area and blushed.

"Do you wanna try that?" someone whispered in her ear. She turned to see Inuyasha's leering face and blushed,

"No. I don't think I'd be comfortable doing that in front of a bunch of strangers."

"Then why don't you do it just for me?" he asked causing her to blush even harder. 

"What's wrong with Kagome?" Miroku asked with a grin. "Her face is all red." leave it to him to always cause trouble.

"Nothing's wrong with me. I'm fine." Inuyasha only grinned as an answer. He looked around the club and smirked. He caught eyes with Miroku and nodded towards the fighting ring. The boy smirked and motioned to Sesshomaru. 

"Girls we'll be right back," Miroku said as he and Sesshomaru stood and disappeared. Inuyasha looked at Kagome and gave her a quick kiss then left. She watched him go feeling that he was up to something. 

The girls were left to themselves and they really didn't mind until they heard a bunch of yelling and screaming. Kagome glanced towards the fighting ring and saw a flash of white.

"I think the guys are going to fight," Rin said as she looked in the same direction.

"No. Not the guys. Just Inuyasha," Kagome said. She had no idea why she wasn't worried or mad at him. she just felt resigned to the fact. 

"Wanna watch?" Sango asked with a grin. The three girls got up from the table and headed over to the ring. They reached just in time to see Inuyasha removed his jacket and shirt. He smirked at the over muscled man and flexed his own. He glanced over at the audience and caught sight of Kagome. She was leaning against a wall watching him. he motioned her over to him and obediently she went. Miroku helped her up to the stage and she held onto the bar as she looked at him.

"You don't mind do you?" he asked. he had no idea why he was asking. Usually he did what he wanted to when he wanted to and had to answer to no one.

"Not at all," she said with a smile. Then she glanced over at the next man. "But if you die I get to keep my car right?"

Inuyasha laughed at that. "We'll see." just when he was about to turn away she grabbed hold of his hair. "Hey!"

"See how easy that was? You're going to fight with your hair loose. He'll be able to grab it and use it against you." she pulled him back towards her and set to fix his hair. She coiled the long tendrils into a bun and taking the pins from her hair she used them to hold the bun in place. When she was done his hair was held in place with a few loose tendrils hanging down his face. 

"Now I'm gonna look like a girl," Inuyasha said with a scowl. 

"Yeah but a very pretty girl," Kagome said as she kissed his nose. "No don't kill the man."

Inuyasha grinned then moved away from the side of the ring. He nodded towards the referee and the man announced the fight. Soon the bell rang and it began. Kagome watched as Inuyasha and the man approached each other in the center of the ring. Right off the bat the man tried to punch Inuyasha in the face but he dodged it and came back with a punch of his own. The man faltered a little bit but was ready to attack again. Kagome watched in interest as the man tried his hardest to take Inuyasha down, but her mate just wouldn't be bested. When she saw Inuyasha crouch low and swiped the man legs from under him with his extended leg she cheered. The others were also cheering for him and egging him on. (Not that he really needed it.)

The fight was almost over when Kagome saw the man pick up a metal pipe and swing it at Inuyasha's head. She screamed when she thought it connected but it missed him by a mere inch. It was a good thing he had fast reflexes. Kagome turned to Miroku who was just as engrossed in the fight as she was. "Hey that isn't fair. He can't do that...can he?"

"I'm afraid so. There are no rules to this fight."

Kagome watched in horror as the man slammed the lead pipe into Inuyasha stomach. She screamed for him and wanted to go to him but she knew she couldn't. She watched as a hand went to his stomach but he tried to hide the fact that it hurt. Stupid hanyou. He stood up and ducked as the man swung at him again. The man began to swing wildly now and he moved out of the way of each swing. Getting tired of playing this game he spin kicked the man to the side of his head and watched him go down. Inuyasha was walking away from the fight when the man suddenly stood up and was about to charge him with a blade. Kagome didn't know how her mate knew he was in danger but he spun around and kicked the man square in the chest sending him flying. The fight was over. Everyone started cheering and screaming. Kagome grinned at him but before she could say anything others wanted to congratulate him. she saw the way the women draped themselves over him and frowned. She turned away and headed for the bar. She needed something to drink. Not looking where she was going, she collided into a hard male body.

"Well lookie here," the man slurred. He grabbed Kagome and spun her around to show his friends. "Look what I've found."

The men all grinned and hollered as the big man held Kagome. she struggled in his grasp but he only held him tighter. "Looks like we have an Angel of our own tonight. Who's bitch is this?" he asked grinning. 

"She's my bitch," said a new voice. the man glanced over and blinked. Uh oh. He wasn't so drunk as to not know he could get into a lot of trouble if he didn't let the girl go just then. He saw the tattoo on the man's arm and knew he was not someone to play with.

"Sorry bout that," the drunk man said as he let Kagome go and stepped back. his friends had even gone quiet afraid of what would happen.

Inuyasha walked towards them and grabbed Kagome in his arms. He then looked over to the man and raised a brow. The man visibly swallowed. He began to stammer an apology and Inuyasha smirked. "I didn't know she was your woman," the man said but had a feeling that changed nothing. Inuyasha didn't speak he just pushed Kagome out of the club and towards her car. She tried to turn to see what was going on but he only blocked her view. 

"Let's go."

  
  


Her hands practically slid from his sweat drenched body as she tried to hold on. She gasped as he rocked into her reaching new depths. She moaned and writhed under him as he continued to thrust into her rocking the bed. Grunts and groans could be heard from the hallway but the occupants of the room didn't care.

He rolled over allowing her to straddle him and using his hands at her waist, he guided her as she moved above him. he could see the wonder and awe of this new position on her face as her eyes widened and she grinned down at him. he smiled up at her and leaned up to nibble on her protruding nipples. She moaned loudly and threw her head back as his pounding into her was finally taking it's toll and she climaxed and screamed out his name. Soon after he released as well and a shout could be heard throughout the house. the other residents only grinned knowingly. 

Inuyasha rolled Kagome to his side and cuddled up to her still joined. He held her gently and brushed her hair away from her face. She smiled up at him with her eyes closed and he couldn't help but kiss her. "How'd you like that?" he asked with a smug grin when she opened her eyes a fraction of an inch.

"If you keep this up you'll get me pregnant." it wasn't until she said it that she realized it was a possibility. Her mind started working fast as she thought about the last time she had her period. It had been almost two months since she and Inuyasha had started having sex and she hadn't had her period at all this month. She began to panic. She was never late. Never! Oh god what if she was pregnant! She couldn't be! She was only eighteen! Kagome looked up and into the eyes of her lover. He seemed to have a worried look on his face as he looked down at her and she smiled.

She could see a child with Inuyasha. He would have her dark hair but Inuyasha's amber eyes. as he held her, she lost all fears of being a mother at such a young age because she knew Inuyasha would take care of her. She did however have to look into that tomorrow. When Inuyasha was away she'd take a trip to the doctors. 


	14. What does she mean to me?

Part thirteen: What does she really mean to me?

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Inuyasha kicked start the bike and sped out of the gates. His long white hair flowed freely behind him as he zoomed down the almost deserted streets. It was early the next morning and he took a route rarely traveled to a destination only few knew about. He had a meeting there that morning and it was one he knew he couldn't get out of. He leaned forward and pressed gas on the bike. He wanted to get there as soon as he could and settle everything.

He entered the almost secluded property and rode over to the water's edge. He saw the figure standing there all alone and brought the bike to a halt. He turned it off and parked it then got off and walked over to the lone figure sitting on the bank. He looked out onto the lake before taking a seat along side the figure.

"I thought you weren't coming," the person said.

"Have I ever turned you down?" Inuyasha asked as he looked at her. Kikyo looked at him with sad eyes.

"Not until recently," she answered softly.

Inuyasha looked at her then not being able to take her sad gaze he looked back at the water. He knew she was right. He'd always treated her like a bitch or a piece of property but they were always there for each other. That was until lately. He couldn't help it. Kagome had come into the picture and she was the wielder of the sword.

"I'm sorry. But she..."

"I know. She's the one the legends were talking about. The miko that can wield your mother's sword. I remember when you once that I was the one."

"Yeah."

When they had first met, Inuyasha was so sure the legends were talking about her. Though she couldn't control the sword and couldn't release its true powers, he stuck by her. They were young and in love and wanted each other above all. At some point he was even willing to give up this hunt for her but that was before he began taking lessons from his older brother. After that he became the cold hearted bastard he was as of late.

"What went wrong Inuyasha? What drove us apart?" she asked as she looked at him. he didn't answer and she had a feeling he really couldn't answer. "You loved me once."

"And I still love you!" Inuyasha was surprised that he said it. He didn't mean for it to come out but he guessed it was the truth. He had loved Kikyo once and something inside of him still loved her. He could never deny that. Though he had Kagome and could accomplish what he had been fighting for with her help he had always thought of Kikyo as his soul mate.

"Then be with me," she pleaded.

"I can't. I took Kagome as my mate."

"You mated with me first remember. Dog demons mate for life by right I'm your true mate."

"I had sex with you yes but I never marked you. you were just the first that I made love with. I'm sorry Kikyo. I love you but its too late for us now." Inuyasha regretted saying those words. He couldn't stand to see the pain in Kikyo's eyes. his breath caught in his throat as he watched a tears slide down her cheek.

"I understand Inuyasha. I hope you be happy." she stood and walked over to her own bike. She got on and with a last look she zoomed off.

Inuyasha followed her figure until he could see her no more. The only thought on his mind was he hope he made the right decision. He had just let go of someone who had truly loved him. 

  
  


(Kikyo doesn't seem so much like a bitch now does she? For all you Kikyo lovers and haters alike....she's still a bitch.)

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Kagome entered the gates of the mansion in her new car and pulled up to the front of the house. when she opened the doors, the first person she saw was Sango. 

"Hey long time no see," the girl said as her friend walked over.

"Yeah. Sorry. I've been kind of busy."

"Yeah. We heard," Sango said with a grin causing Kagome to blush. Both girls headed for the kitchen where Sango grabbed a beer and offered one to kagome. the girl shook her head. "So what's new?"

"Not much. Just graduated of course so all I really wanna do is enjoy myself."

"That's gonna be hard to do since we're about to be put under house arrest."

"What?"

"Some of the dogs were killed in a drive by shooting last night. We didn't find out until this morning and everyone was put on alert."

"Oh man," Kagome said sympathetically. "Where's Inuyasha?" 

"He went out this morning. But don't worry he can take care of himself."

"Yeah he can," Kagome said as she thought about something. "Sango I wanna ask you something."

"What is it?" 

"Not that I'm wishing for it to happen, but what would happen to me if Inuyasha died?" 

"What? Well I assume we'd take care of you. being his mate and all means your apart of our family now. If you wanted to live somewhere else we could arrange it."

"And if I had a child? Would I still be able to leave?" Kagome asked as she looked at her friend.

"Are you? Are you saying that? Oh my god Kagome! Are you having a baby?" Sango asked.

"Shh. I don't want anyone to hear."

"Well are you?" Sango whispered.

"I don't know. I visited the doctor today to take a blood test. I won't get the results until Friday."

"Why so long?" 

"They're mourning for a loss in the family."

"Oh ok. My god a baby! I'm gonna be an aunt! Inuyasha's going to be.....my brother is going to be a father," Sango said with a frown. "Did you tell him this?"

"No. I only suspected and didn't want to say anything. Why?"

"Kagome I don't want to disappoint you or anything but I don't know if Inuyasha wants kids right now. I mean maybe some day he would but he's still trying to avenge our parents' deaths."

"What do you think I should do?" 

"well I'm not the best person in the world to ask but I don't think you should tell him until you know for sure."

"Okay. Thanks Sango. I needed to talk to someone."

"No prob."

"I think I need to lie down now."

"Yeah."

The figure moved away from the wall before they were spotted. Oh what joyous news! It seems Inuyasha's mate was pregnant and the hanyou didn't know about it yet. Well this is one way to get to the hanyou. Through his mate and his unborn child.

  
  
  
  


"Lord Naraku," said Jakken as he ran into the hall.

"What is it?" the man asked annoyed that he was being disturbed.

"I have some interesting news for you sir."

"Well don't tell me you have interesting news! Tell me the news!" Naraku yelled.

"Yes sir. Well it seems as if the hanyou's mate is breeding."

"Breeding?"

"Yes sir. She was overheard in a conversation with the demon exterminator. It appears there's a high possibility that she's carrying Inuyasha's child."

"Really?" Naraku asked with a wicked smile. "That is interesting. Very interesting." he thought about all the possibilities as he grinned with joy. "Jakken find out more and get back to me. By the way good job."

Jakken stopped in his tracks and looked back at his master. He had never been complimented on a job before so he was surprised. He was now determined to do all he could to stay on the master's good side. He'd find out all he could about the hanyou's bitch.

  
  


Inuyasha held the sword in his hand and looked at it. It seemed like a normal sword except for the markings and engravings. It was his mother's. She was a demon exterminating miko. Sango hadn't inherited her miko powers but she was a pretty good demon exterminator. She even had her brother's afraid of her. Inuyasha smiled as he thought about his odd family. They were all so different yet fit together so perfectly. That was until Naraku tore them apart.

When he took away their parents he had made the children grow up before they were ready. He had filled their hearts with coldness and hate. Now it was back to them to set everything right. Inuyasha frowned as he thought of the direction his life had followed. He had not wanted to be what he was. A cold blooded killer. He'd always imagined him and Sesshomaru apart of the family's legitimate business and having families of their own. Now he was a ruthless gangster with a chance of dying before all of this was over. 

The choices he made were not his own and that scared him sometimes. When it first started out, it was only the three of them but as time passed, Naraku wronged others who were willing to help in the fight of revenge. Inuyasha really didn't know how he became the leader of this whole operation but he was. He leaded them and if one of his choices were a bad one they were all affected. That was partially the reason he chose Kagome.

There was a legend that said one day he would meet his mate. She'd be able to wield his mother's sword and have the powers of a true miko running through her veins. She'd be the one to help him in his fight against evil. When he met Kagome, he instantly knew there was something different about her. He could sense it. The day when he handed her the sword it was all on a hunch. He had expected it to react so strongly to her. He'd always thought Kikyo was going to be his. No matter how he treated her she was always there now this new person entered the situation and had him confused.

Inuyasha didn't know what to do. He loved Kikyo but he cared for Kagome. She was his mate and the one to help in the fight against Naraku. Kikyo did help him though. She did a lot of life threatening things for him when she didn't have to. She was there from the very beginning but Kagome needed to be there for the end of it all. The man sighed. His life was shit and he knew it. He had to choose one but it was going to be so hard. No matter what they both held places in his heart and there was no changing that. Inuyasha looked up when he heard someone move behind him. He turned to see Kagome making her way towards him with a smile on her face. This was going to be one hard decision. 

  
  
  
  


"I can't do that," the figure said. "She has some really strong powers and even if she didn't Inuyasha would surely kill me."

"Inuyasha is not a problem. leave him to me. He gets easily distracted when he feels he's near to killing me. All you have to do is harm the girl. I don't want her to die but I do want the child to."

"If I do that it'll blow my cover. I'm sure you don't want that to happen yet do you?" the person asked with a grin.

"I guess not."

"I'll do it," said a voice as the person stepped out of the shadows. "I haven't tortured Inuyasha in a very long time and I'm bored anyway."

"Fine then Kouga. The job of killing the hanyou's pup is left in your hands."

Kouga grinned. He couldn't wait.

  
  


"What's wrong?" Kagome asked Inuyasha as she took a seat beside him.

"What do you mean?" 

"Well you look so sad that I figured something was wrong?" she said as she laid a hand on his shoulder.

"It's nothing I can't handle." He could sense she was saddened with his refusal to share with her but how could one tell his wife that he was having a hard time choosing between her and another woman.

"Okay," she said. They then collapsed into silence before Kagome had the guts to speak up again. "Inuyasha. What do you think about having kids."

The man's head snapped up and his eyes widened. "That wouldn't be a very good idea right now. Why? Are you trying to tell me you're pregnant?"

"No! It was just a question." (Okay I know that he could probably smell if she was or wasn't but this is my fic so let's just pretend that he could but was so lost in his own problems he didn't notice any change okay? Thank you.)

"Good," he said with a sigh. "Kids may be good one day but I don't want any right now. They'll just get in the way of what I'm trying to do. They may ruin my plans and that's all I can focus on right now. Besides I don't think I'll ever really be ready to have any. I won't make a good father." Inuyasha the jerk was too caught up in his feelings to realize that Kagome was almost in tears beside him. She blinked them away and tried to hide them. She succeeded just in time because he looked at her.

"Why do you ask?"

"Oh. I was thinking about Shippo and how he doesn't have a mother and father," she lied.

"Okay. Well you know you could always look after him if you want. I don't have a problem with that as long as it doesn't get in the way of our training."

"Yeah. Okay."

"Are you okay Kagome?" he asked. He was sensing that something was wrong.

"I'm fine. Just getting the flu is all. I think I'll go lie down."

"Okay sure." Inuyasha let her go not realizing his young wife was breaking up inside. 

Kagome had made her way inside when she felt the dam broke and the tears fall. She hadn't wanted to cry but she just couldn't help it. What Inuyasha had said hurt too much. In the back of her mind was the nagging thought that maybe she was over reacting. Maybe there wasn't any baby to be crying about but she didn't care. There was a possibility that she was indeed pregnant and Inuyasha's words hurt her deeply. 

"Kagome?" asked Miroku as he looked up. The woman had unknowingly walked into the game room where he was polishing his gun. He put it away quickly as he saw the tears in her eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked as he got up and went over to her. The girl looked up at him and was only able to shake her head before she fell in his arms. Miroku caught her then rolled her to look at her face. She had fainted. This wasn't good.

"What do you think is wrong with her?" Kagome heard from above her.

"I don't know yet. We have to run some test," said another voice. 

"Can't you guess?" the first voice said angrily.

"How could I guess when there are so many things that can go wrong with the human body?" the next voice said equally angry. "Don't be an ass Inuyasha."

The man cursed as he stroked Kagome's cheek. The girl smiled as she opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was his amber eyes and the worried look in them. 

"Kagome," he said softly. "Are you okay?"

"I think so," she said as she sat up.

"What happened?" asked Kaede from the other side of her.

"I don't know. All I remember was talking to Miroku then waking up here."

"You don't remember you fainted?" Kaede asked the girl as she got a chart and started writing on it.

"I fainted?" Kagome asked. She was worried. That was one of the symptoms of being pregnant and she hoped they didn't figure out that could possibly what's wrong with her.

"Yeah. You've been out for almost an hour. We were really worried. Do you mind if I run a few tests on you to see what is wrong?" Kaede asked as she looked down at her. She saw Kagome's eyes flicker to Inuyasha briefly before she nodded. She had a feeling something was going on there. "Okay. Just lie back and we'll get started soon."

  
  


(Okay now I realize I'm speeding things up but I want to get to a certain part in this story so please forgive me.)

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


A few days later, when Inuyasha finally allowed Kagome out of bed, she went for a walk. She needed the fresh air and some time to herself to figure out in her mind what she was going to do. She had such a weird life. she used to be just another ordinary teenage girl until that one situation in the alley. Kagome knew she would miss all of her friends that she made but she just wished everything would go back to normal. She wouldn't have to worried about anyone close to her being killed or being killed herself. when she was home she was always protected. 

As Kagome thought about protection she thought about Inuyasha. He promised to protect her but she had doubts when it came to him. lately he seemed to be a bit preoccupied and never had any time for her. Kagome knew she was probably being selfish but she couldn't help it. Since she had met him he was a really big part of her life and now that things were not the same she felt lost.

"Hello Kagome," said a voice from behind her. Startled Kagome turned to look at the new comer and was surprised to come face to face with Kikyo. 

"Kikyo," she said politely. "How may I help you?"

"If you really wanted to help me you would leave here and never come back."

"I cannot do that and you know it. I'm Inuyasha's wife."

"You're not his wife. You're his mate. There's a difference. Animals have mates humans have wives. The only reason Inuyasha even allows you to be on this property is because he needs you to fulfill the prophecy."

"Prophecy? What prophecy?" Kagome asked with concern.

Kikyo smirked. "You mean he didn't tell you? Well I thought you being his wife and all he'd tell you. I mean I knew from the very beginning."

"Cut the crap Kikyo. What prophecy?" Kagome asked getting annoyed.

"All right all right. There is some stupid prophecy that says the wielder of the sword of his mother would be the one to help him be victorious in his impending battle. I never believed in that garbage but apparently he does. If it weren't for that stupid prophecy you wouldn't be here right now. He doesn't love you or even wants you. he only needs you for one thing and that is defeating Naraku."

"Goodbye Kikyo. I think our conversation has ended," she said as she turned away from the girl.

"Okay but mark my words. When this is all over Inuyasha will return to me. You're only convenient for a while then he's all mine again." Kikyo smirked as she walked away from kagome. she was happy she put some doubts in the girl's head. Now she would just let everything ride out.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Inuyasha knew he had been a jerk to Kagome lately. He knew his cold words were hurting her although she didn't say anything about it. This was what he hated. If she had yelled or screamed at him it would give him an insight as to how she feels but she doesn't say a word. He had to make it up to her. He had to make it up to his friends too. They'd all been walking on eggshells around him because of his bad attitude. He knew they were annoyed at his behavior but none wanted to challenge their leader. Inuyasha sighed. He hated leading sometimes. Everyone looked up to him to do no wrong or to have all the answers when most of the time he didn't. very soon the shit would hit the fan and he had to enjoy himself one last time. He had no idea whether or not he would die from this battle but he decided to live life while he still had it.

He went in search for his brother and Miroku and found them both polishing weapons. The men were discussing something but stopped and looked at him when he entered the room. He shook his head and sunk down into the chair and they took this as a sign to continue what they were doing.

"I wanna go out," Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru tossed him a gun and pointed to the door. "No I mean tonight. A club. One last time. What do you think?"

The two men looked at each other. What did they think? "Sure," Miroku said as Sesshomaru nodded. "Not a problem. I'll let the girls know we're clubbing tonight. Who are we searching for?"

"No one. Let's just be normal tonight. Don't let down your guards but lets try to have fun." Inuyasha got up and left the room. The two men stared after him then looked at each other. What the hell was going on?

  
  
  
  


Kagome looked at herself in the mirror and frowned. The dress was gorgeous. It was a tight fitting short dress that ended just above her knees. It had a split that came up her right thigh and was red and shimmering. It wasn't that she didn't like the dress. It was that it felt tighter than usual. Sure she'd never worn in before but when she tried it on it wasn't this tight. She sighed and stepped into her shoes. There was nothing she could do about it now. 

When Kagome was done she made her way downstairs to find the others gone and Inuyasha waiting on her. He looked so sexy that night that she had to smile at him. he looked her over and smirked. She knew that to be a good sign.

"You ready?" he asked her as she came closer to him. she nodded and he opened the door for her. They went out to his car and headed for the club. The ride there was quiet. Neither knew what to say to the other. For the past few days they hadn't spent much time together and Kagome felt that they were growing apart. She stared out at the scenery as they drove. The air was tense in the car but neither knew what to say to the other.

"Here we are," he said as he pulled into the parking lot. Kagome looked at the club dispassionately. Lately she wasn't interested in partying. She wouldn't mind spending a quiet dinner with Inuyasha but he didn't realize that was what she wanted. She felt resigned to the fact that she may never have what she wanted and had to get over it. She got out of the car and followed him into the club. When they got in the music was booming and people were dancing wildly. She saw the others were already dancing and having fun. 

"Hey," Sango said as she came over.

"Hi," Kagome said with a forced smile. She wasn't feeling into it tonight. As a matter of fact she wasn't feeling like anything that night.

"Are you okay?" Sango asked as she saw the expression on the girl's face.

"Yeah I'm fine. just a little tired."

"Why didn't you stay home. We could've stayed if you wanted."

"No don't worry about me. Go on enjoy yourself. I'll be over here sitting down," she said as she pointed to a booth in the corner. It was dark and seemed the best place for her mood.

"You sure?" Sango asked skeptically.

"Yeah. It's perfect. I'll be fine." Kagome watched the girl leave then turned to find Inuyasha. When she didn't see him at first she thought maybe he went to order some drinks for them. She made her way over to the booth and took a seat. She scanned the club and looked over to the par. She did see Inuyasha then but what she saw upset her. He was there leaning over someone. It was obvious it was a female. It wasn't until he shifted that she could see clearly who it was. Kikyo. As if she sensed Kagome looking at her, Kikyo looked over in her direction and smirked. Kagome turned away from the two. Well that settled it. If she was who he chose then fine. she wasn't getting between them anymore. 


	15. I'm Leaving

Part fourteen: I'm leaving

  
  


As Kagome got comfortable she started to have a weird feeling as if something was about to happen. Unknown to her it was about to happen to her. 

"So we meet again."

Kagome started at the voice and tried to look around but the person gripped her and held her firmly.

"Don't move," the voice said to her as his grip tightened. "So Kagome how was life? Did you have fun fucking that hanyou? I thought we would have been so much better off together."

"W-what do you want?" Kagome stuttered. She looked around hoping one of the guys were coming over but unfortunately no one was coming.

"You know what I want. I want you," he said into her ear causing her to shiver.

"But I'm Inuyasha's mate."

"I don't really give a damn. I always get what I want and I want you." he covered her mouth and pulled her out of the seat to the back of the club. Kagome fought against him as hard as she could be she knew like before there was no hope for her. Kouga was just too strong. When she bit him, he slapped her hard. "Now why don't you just stop that. The more you hurt me, the more I hurt you. I don't think we should start our relationship like this."

"Let me go please," she begged him.

"You know what I don't think so. I think we could have a lot of fun together." Kouga dragged her further to the back where no one would see them. "I think I'm gonna like this."

In the club a slow song came on and couples were holding each other close. Inuyasha had looked for Kagome but when he didn't see her he figured she had gone to the bathroom. He took it as a chance to dance with Kikyo and did so. When he took her into his arms it felt so familiar. This was something he was used to. He was all into the song but he and everyone else was startled when they heard a ear piercing scream. 

Inuyasha looked away from Kikyo and looked around the club. He had a really bad feeling that he knew who the scream belonged to.

"Kagome!" he yelled and ran off in the direction he heard the sound. He got there but saw nothing. All he smelt was blood. Kagome's blood. "Kagome!"

"Inuyasha what's wrong?" Miroku asked as he came up behind the man.

"Kagome's gone and I could smell her blood and..." he sniffed again and the next man could hear the growl coming from him. "Kouga."

"Uh Inuyasha," Sango said as she looked at something. The man turned around to see what she wanted at a time like this and his eyes closed to slits at the sight before him. Naraku. Finally after all these years they were meeting face to face. The dark haired man had an evil grin as he held a struggling girl. Inuyasha had thought he captured Kagome but instead saw it was Kikyo. 

"Well, well. Look what I found. So this bitch has been working for you all this time hanyou?" Naraku asked with a scowl.

"Yeah and I'm surprised that you didn't find that out. You somehow learn all of my other plans," Inuyasha said as he bared his fangs. "Let her go."

"And why should I do that?" he asked. "I've let her into my home and she betrayed me with you."

"Let her go you bastard." Inuyasha was really getting mad now. How dare Naraku touch the love of his life.

"Okay Inuyasha. I'll give you a choice. Choose one." just then Kouga came into view holding Kagome tight to him. her clothes were ripped and her face was bloody. The signs of swelling was already there as if she was beaten. "Choose the one you want to live."

Inuyasha swallowed. How could he make a choice. He knew eventually he would have to do this but never knew it would ended in death for one of them. Inuyasha looked at Kagome and saw the fear in her eyes. he should save her. She wasn't supposed to be apart of his world. Because of him her whole life had been disrupted and she had been put in danger because of him. then he looked at Kikyo.

The woman didn't show fear or anger. Her eyes were dull and cold and Inuyasha knew what it meant. She'd thought his decision was already made and she was ready to die. Inuyasha wasn't willing though to let her die. She had been there for him for so long and did everything for him. She was his life. He was willing to die for her. He loved her. She was the one for him. Inuyasha watched as Naraku drew a knife and pressed it close to Kikyo's throat. He scowled when he saw a thin trail of blood slid down the blade and her throat.

"Kikyo!" he yelled. 

"Ah you've made your choice," Naraku said with an evil grin. He looked at Kouga then. "Kill the girl."

"Kagome!" Sango yelled as she was about to run over to her but was blocked by some kind of invisible barrier. The others soon realized that they too couldn't move. they only thing they could do was watch the girl who they came to love like a little sister be murdered in front of their eyes. 

"Wait no!" Inuyasha said as he turned to run towards kagome. 

"Too late. You made your decision." Naraku pointed a hand towards Inuyasha and a surge flew from his hand to Inuyasha. The man was lifted and thrown back into a wall. As he struggled to get up he looked over and saw Kouga plunge a dagger into Kagome's stomach. Before she fell to the ground Kagome looked at Inuyasha with such pain that he wanted to die himself. She felt limply to the ground and closed her eyes. that was it. 

"No!" Sango and Rin screamed as they tried to get free. Even Miroku and Sesshomaru fought to get free to go to the girl. 

"Have a nice life Inuyasha," Naraku said as he dropped Kikyo. Both he and Kouga disappeared then. 

"Kagome!" Sango said as she ran over to the girl when she was finally freed. "Oh no!" she and Rin reached the girl at the same time and lifted her into her arms. She looked down at Kagome's pale face and started to cry. There was blood everywhere. 

The guys then rushed over to Kagome to see if she was really dead. Inuyasha was just too stunned to move. he couldn't do much of anything right now. He looked over to Kikyo to see her sitting on the floor looking at him and he lowered his eyes. he then looked over at Kagome and saw that the girl wasn't moving at all. Miroku looked at him then and shook his head. 

"She's still alive but she won't be for long if we don't get her to a hospital."

"No hospitals. Myoga."

  
  


"Well how is she?" Sango said as Myoga came back out. He was a retired doctor that the family all went to when the injuries were past Kaeda's knowledge. He was short and bald but sweet. When he came out he had a grim look on his face. He looked up at Sango and shook his head.

"She's stable now. She lost a lot of blood and for some time now I thought she was about to die. Fortunately for us she's a fighter and wanted to live."

"So she's fine?" Rin asked.

"For the time being. If she makes it through the night she'll live. Oh and I'm sorry to say she lost her baby."

"What!" Inuyasha asked as he made his presence known finally. He was sitting in the back in the shadows but was stunned to hear what Myoga had said. "She wasn't pregnant!"

"Yeah she was," Sango said as she tried to hold back tears. "She wasn't too sure about it but she had a feeling."

"She was pregnant?" Inuyasha asked. he couldn't believe it. It just couldn't have been true. Kagome was pregnant then she lost their baby. Because of him. 

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry Inuyasha," Miroku said from across the room where he held Sango. 

The man was too stunned to say anything. At that point in time he didn't know what to think or say so he kept silent.

  
  


That night Inuyasha kept vigil over Kagome when he sent the others home. She slept but it wasn't peacefully. With every breath she took Inuyasha could sense her pain and discomfort. He couldn't sleep. His mind was too focused on the fact that Kagome was pregnant. How could he not smell it. Was he too occupied with everything else that he didn't notice something like this. What was wrong with him?

It wasn't until two days later Kagome decided to wake. She was alone in the room with Inuyasha when she opened her eyes and glanced around. She was too weak to move and in too much pain. She felt like she had been run over by a truck and she was half dead. 

"Kagome!" she heard from the corner and turned her head to see Inuyasha making his way over to her. "Oh god Kagome how are you? Are you okay?" 

Inuyasha looked at the girl and saw pain in her shining eyes. he then saw the tears and anger. When she opened her mouth he was almost afraid to hear what she had to say. 

"I'm leaving you."

"Kagome!" cried a female voice from the door. The girl looked up to see Sango moving towards her with tears in her eyes. "oh god Kagome you're alright."

"Hi Sango," she said as she tried to sit up. upon seeing her struggles Inuyasha helped her up then turned away. The two girls hugged and chatted before the others came in. When they did the room was filled with happiness for Kagome's life. everyone was happy. All except Inuyasha. He sat in the corner waiting for the others to leave so he could have some time alone with Kagome to discuss what she had said earlier. He was relieved when almost an hour later the group left saying that they would see her later.

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha and sighed. She knew they were about to have a serious conversation and though she really didn't want to go through with it, it had to be done. She watched as he shifted in his chair to face her completely. His face was set with determination but Kagome promised to herself that she would not be swayed by his words. She was leaving him and that was final.

"What did you mean?" he asked finally getting it off his chest.

"I'm leaving you Inuyasha," she said as she looked everywhere but at him.

"But I need you Kagome," he said almost pleadingly.

"Yeah I know. For the prophecy I know. Look I'm willing to compromise. Tell me exactly what I'm needed for and I'll stay until you defeat Naraku but only as an aid to your victory. I'm no longer going to be your mate."

"What! No fucking way am I going to agree to that!" Inuyasha yelled at her. She couldn't be serious. She was his mate and he wasn't about to let her go no matter what reason she thought she had.

"Inuyasha you don't have a choice. Your choice was made the moment you chose Kikyo to live and not me. Don't think getting stabbed erased my memory. All it managed to do was kill my child."

At her words that thought was brought back to him. "Why didn't you tell me Kagome?" he asked changing the subject somewhat. "Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?"

"I didn't have a reason to. I wasn't so sure that I was so I had a pregnancy test done. I talked to Sango about it and she said I should get your feelings on being a father. And boy did I sure get them."

"That talk in the field.... you said it was about Shippo!" he accused. "You lied to me then!"

"It doesn't really matter since your feelings would have been the same. Honestly Inuyasha would you have said something differently?" before the man could answer Kagome continued. "It doesn't matter now. Our child is gone and is never coming back. he's dead because of this stupid war you are in."

"It's not stupid!" Inuyasha yelled at her. "You have no idea what it is about. How dare you call it stupid?"

"Well explain it to me then. Convince me to help you."

Inuyasha looked down at the woman angrily. He knew he'd never told her what it was all about and just figured she would go along with him. "fine. Five years ago my parents were murdered by a man on a quest for power and revenge. He and my father used to be business partners until they both met my mother. they were both in love with her but she choose my father instead. Naraku was always bitter about it and swore revenge. When he killed my father my mother fought him and in turn lost her life. Naraku took everything away from us when he killed our parents and I swore that I'd get my revenge. 

"He's not only ruined the lives of my family but others as well. He killed Miroku's family because Miroku's father was trying to put him behind bars. His hired man Kouga killed Rin's family for absolutely no reason. Naraku killed Shippo's parents for reasons I'm still not sure of and he killed many others. Every man that fights with me is here for revenge over loved ones. Kagome you are the one from the prophecies. You are the one that will help me defeat Naraku and get the Shikon jewel back. that jewel is so important. If I wish on it I can get my parents back."

"So you need me to help you get some jewel is that it? Fine Inuyasha I'll help but after that I'm leaving for good. I'll return to my life and you can return to yours with Kikyo. I always knew you loved her but stupidly enough I fell in love with you anyway."

"You love me?" Inuyasha asked. there was still hope for them.

"Loved. Inuyasha. I did but not anymore. That all changed the minute you chose Kikyo to live and me to die. Don't worry Inuyasha I'll stick by your side till the end but in the mean time you can have Kikyo as your mate. I realize now that is the way it was always supposed to be and I just got in the way."

"Kagome I marked you. You are my mate. The mark is there to prove it."

Kagome lifted a hand to the position where his mark was placed. She covered it with a palm and a bright light shined from underneath. When she moved her hand again the mark was gone. "There. I just solved both our problems. Leave now Inuyasha. I'm feeling tired and need my sleep."

"Kagome this is not over. I'm not just about to let you go this easily. You are my mate no matter what you do. I'll mark you again if I have to but you aren't going to leave me."

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, but you don't have a choice."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Kagome was released almost two weeks later. She returned to the mansion and to her new family. They were all excited to have her back. Everyday someone new would come and tell her how happy they were to see that she was alive. All she could do was smile. Inside she was hurting terribly, but she would never let any of them see that. Sango and the others were confused when Kagome moved into a different bedroom from Inuyasha. I wasn't until they asked her about it that Kagome told them what she had said to Inuyasha. She was leaving. They were all silent about it at first and then they tried to protest but they finally gave up realizing there was nothing they could do to change her mind.

As soon as she was up to it, Kagome started training again. Her mind was now focused on the fight at hand and used everything in her to fight Inuyasha. At times he felt it was more serious and she was really fighting him and not just practicing. When he called their training to a halt one day, Kagome stopped suddenly and looked at him. the corner of her eyes were tinged with red and it freaked him out like no other thing has before. She blinked and the red was gone. She turned to walk away and he tried to stop her.

"Kagome," he said as he ran over to her and grabbed her arm.

"No!" she yelled as she touched him. out of her palm shot a force so strong he was literally picked up and thrown. Fortunately for him, he had the grace of a cat and landed on his feet. He looked at Kagome and saw that the red was back in her eyes. They stared at each other for a few moments then Kagome turned and walked away.

"What the hell was that?" Inuyasha asked himself. He'd have to consult with the scrolls and with Miroku since his ancestors were monks.

  
  


As Inuyasha made his way inside, he could sense something wasn't right. His nose picked up the scent of nervousness with a hint of evil in the air. He then picked up his pace to a running and headed straight where the scent was coming from. Kagome's room. The door flung open as he stood in the doorway looking around the room. He saw Kagome sitting at a vanity brushing her hair. She looked at him in the mirror but said nothing. She just continued to brush her hair. He sniffed the room again. The scent was still there but he saw nothing. 

He walked around the room and looked into everything but still he saw nothing. He sniffed again and followed his nose to where the scent was strongest. He looked at Kagome and saw as she smiled at him in the mirror. It was her! Kagome was emitting an evil scent!

"Kagome," Inuyasha said softly. The girl looked at him and grinned. She stood up from the table and turn to face him. "Kagome?"

"Inuyasha," she said. Her usually light airy voice was now deeper and laced with venom. "My love Inuyasha."

"Kagome are you okay?" he asked wearily as he looked at her. He didn't move in case she decided to attack.

"Why I'm fine," she said with a grin that sent shivers down his back. "why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering," he said. Kagome took a step towards him and he unconsciously stepped back. he saw her eyes widen with anger and swallowed. The anger was immediately gone and there was a smile on her face again. Only thing though the smile didn't reach her eyes.

"Inuyasha," she said as she moved towards him again and again he stepped back. "why are you moving away from me? Don't you love me anymore."

"Of course I love you Kagome."

"No you don't! You love that bitch! You love Kikyo!" she said with eyes red as blood. He stared at her in astonishment as her nails grew to claws and her long black hair stood on end. She had weird markings on her face and her body was tense.

"No Kagome! I love you!" he said trying to placate her.

"Liar!" she yelled as she swiped at him with her claws. 

  
  


Inuyasha sat up in bed sweat draining down his face. He rubbed his hand through his long hair and tried to calm his fast beating heart. What the hell was that? He thought. What a weird dream. He got out of bed and walked over to the door( and for all those hentais out there he's wearing pajama bottoms.) He moved quietly down the hall and stopped in front of a door. He sniffed lightly and was relieved that the scent was normal. He turned the knob of the door and opened it quietly. He peaked into the room and saw the figure on the bed. He saw a slow rise and fall of its chest as the person breathed.

Kagome turned over in bed and Inuyasha could see she was still sleeping. He walked into the room and stood beside her bed. He made sure not to make any sounds so she wouldn't wake up and get angry at him. he looked down at her face he once thought was peaceful in sleep and saw that it was anything but. She looked tormented and Inuyasha's heart ached. What was she dreaming about? What could possibly cause her so much misery in her sleep? Inuyasha felt like a dog (no pun intended....well maybe a little.) His life was ruining hers and it was too later for her to leave now. She was a major player in this sick game and there was no way for her to leave before the end.

"Inuyasha?" a voice whispered. He looked down thinking maybe she had caught him staring but found she was still sleeping. He turned to see Miroku standing in the door. He walked over to his friend and closed the door behind them. "What were you doing in there?"

"What do you think?" he asked him as he started to walk away. Miroku followed close behind. Something told him his friend needed to talk. Inuyasha didn't have to look back. he knew Miroku was there and was for once glad. "I needed to see that she was okay."

"Well she is. You wouldn't allow anyone to hurt her," Miroku said without thought then regretted it afterwards.

"But I did and not only that they killed my child." Inuyasha made his way towards the liquor cabinet and got out a bottle of Vodka collins. He got out two glasses and poured drinks for each of them. He took his own and swallowed in. He closed his eyes and he felt the hot liquid burn his insides but it was a welcomed feeling. He felt like he deserved to die.

"You didn't know," Miroku said as he drank his own to but slowly. 

"That doesn't make a difference. I shouldn't have allowed it to happen!" Inuyasha said as he took another drink.

Miroku could see that his friend was on his way towards getting drunk. "Inuyasha there was nothing you could have done. You had to choose one of them."

"And I chose her to die! I chose my mate to die! She hates me now you know," Inuyasha said as he made his way over to the couch with his third glass of the clear substance.

"She doesn't hate you. she's just upset is all." Miroku watched carefully as the man drank the liquid and winced. Inuyasha was going to be a bitch to deal with tomorrow.

"She hates me. She told me she had loved me but not anymore. She hates me now. I killed our child. Because of me I'll never have my son. She says when this is all over she's going to leave me."

"She's not going to leave you. eventually she'll get over it and realize how much you care for her."

"I do care for her. I really do but it doesn't matter. She's made up her mind to leave and I won't ever see her again. When this is all over she'll leave and when she does I hope I die."

  
  
  
  


  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	16. Encounter with Kikyo

Part fifteen: Encounter with Kikyo

  
  
  
  
  
  


Kagome lifted the bow and arrow and aimed at her target. She let it go but it missed its mark. She was so close to the bull's eye but was about half and inch off. As she stared at the target another arrow came from nowhere and struck the bull's eye. She turned to see who had intruded on her practice time and saw Kikyo standing smugly behind her.

"You're never going to measure up you know," she told Kagome as she went to retrieve her arrow. "No matter what you did you will always come in second best to me."

"What do you want bitch?" Kagome asked as she looked at the woman. She was tired of her shit and wanted to be left alone.

"Well the little girl has a little fire in her after all," Kikyo said with a condescending grin. "I see you feel like you're a big girl now so you could use big words."

"Get out of my face," Kagome said as she turned to walk away. 

"It's too bad about the kid," Kikyo said. Kagome turned and looked at her. "Well now that I think about it, it was kinda a good thing. I mean when Inuyasha and I got married I doubt he would want your kid around and he would have probably killed it for me anyway. I mean it would've been nothing but a bastard."

Kagome moved so fast that Kikyo couldn't escape. Before she knew what was happening she was being held up by her throat. She stared down at the girl in awe and fright. Where did this strength come from?

"Listen bitch. If I hear one word from you again I'll kill you. If I see you again I'll kill you. If I think you're breathing the same air as me at the same time I'll kill. Stay out of my way and you may live to see Inuyasha realize just what a bitch you are."

"Kagome!" yelled a voice. She turned to see Inuyasha and Miroku running towards her. "Kagome put her down."

It wasn't until then that Kagome realized she had lifted Kikyo from the ground and the other woman was about to pass out from lack of air. Kagome loosened her grip and the woman fell to the floor gasping. Kikyo held her throat as she looked up at Kagome with wide eyes. "Remember what I said," Kagome said softly.

"What has gotten into you?" Inuyasha asked angrily. Kagome was about to kill the girl.

Kagome only looked at him with blank eyes. It was like she was looking right through him. "Keep your bitch away from me and there would be no problem," she said then turned to walk away. The threesome watched as she walked away. They didn't know what to think of her at that moment. They had one thought on their minds though. Kagome was a force to be reckoned with.

  
  


Kagome knew the way she was acting had everyone on their toes but she didn't care. She refused to be sorry for anything. Her life was fucked with and she had to put things back together and she had no idea where to go from here. Deep inside she was terrified and angry. She had something precious taken away from her all for revenge. This life was not her own but she lived it because she thought she loved Inuyasha. She sighed as she drove. She was in love with Inuyasha. Maybe she was an ass for loving him but she still did. She knew she should get over him and move on but it would be hard to do.

He was the first man to kiss her. He was the first to look at her as a woman. He made her a woman. She experienced so many firsts with him and that meant a lot to her. She couldn't just get over her feelings for him just like that but she knew she had to try. She had hoped eventually Inuyasha would realize it was her he should be with but knew it wouldn't happen. 

Kagome thought about the child she'd lost and gripped the steering wheel tightly. She'd always wanted a child someday and though she thought maybe she was too young, she'd wanted the child. She really wanted her baby. Though Inuyasha was set against it she thought maybe he would come to accept the fact that they had created a life and have the child. Now she would never get to hold her baby. She would never get to see if it had her deep brown eyes or Inuyasha's amber ones. She lost her child and it was all because of him. Kagome held back tears as she thought about all she had to do. She would most definitely get out of this life and go back to being Kagome Higurashi. Just a normal teenager. 

  
  
  
  


Kagome walked out of the post office with the envelope in her hands. This was what she had been waiting for, for almost all of her life. she smiled as she held it close to her heart. This was a dream and she would work hard at accomplishing it. She wasn't paying attention to where she was going and collided into a figure. She would've fallen if the person hadn't grabbed hold of her shoulders to steady her.

"Sorry," she muttered as she tried to regain her footing. She took a deep breath and looked up at the person she had collided with. She blushed when she saw it was a boy. He was tall and very cute and looked to be about her age. He had laughing blue eyes as he looked down at her and her blush intensified.

"It's okay. It's not everyday I get ran over by a pretty girl," he said to her. Kagome could feel her face heating up and prayed to Kami he didn't notice. He did. He laughed at her. "I'm sorry if I'm embarrassing you. my name is Tenchi. And may ask what is the name of such a lovely creature?"

"Kagome," she said as she looked at him. he was nothing but a boy. Not some hard edged man like Inuyasha was and that drew her all the more. He reminded her of innocense and she almost yearned to be like him.

"Kagome," he said testing it out. "It's beautiful. Like you."

"Thank you."

"So ms. Kagome I know this may be forward but I was wondering if I could call you sometime. You know maybe we could go out sometime. On a date," he said with a hopeful smile.

Kagome thought about it. She couldn't and shouldn't involve him in her life. he deserved to be with someone that doesn't carry so much baggage. Besides Inuyasha would kill him. Kagome's back straightened as she realized what she had just thought. She didn't give a damn what Inuyasha thought or would do anymore. This was her life. he chose to not be a part of it when he chose Kikyo over her. If he could have Kikyo she could have someone to and she would. She looked up at Tenchi and smiled.

"Sure Tenchi. I would love to go out with you."

"Great! Um how about I take you for lunch right now?" he asked as he smiled down at her.

"I would like that," she said as she grasped his arm and allowed him to lead her to the café across the street.

  
  
  
  


Inuyasha had received a phone call hours ago. It was from one of the guards he had watching Kagome for her safety. He felt his eye twitch in anger as he was told about her so called 'date'. How dare she? How dare that bitch date another man when she was his mate. He didn't give a damn what happened between them. It was in the past and no matter what she said she was still his. He wanted to rush down to her and kill whoever the guy was but he couldn't. He had some important business to tend to first.

Now that he was free he was ready to track down Kagome but he didn't have to. He was about to get on his bike when she pulled into the courtyard. She shut off the car and got out. She spotted him but didn't say anything. She was going to walk right past him but he grabbed her arm and pulled her over to the garage.

"Where were you this afternoon?" he asked her trying to contain his anger.

"The post office."

"Really? And here I thought you were on a date," he said sarcastically.

"Well if you knew about that why did you bother asking?" she asked as she turned to walk away again but he grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"I have had enough of your shit Kagome," he said angrily. 

"And I've had enough of yours. That's the reason I went on that date."

"You will not do that again," he said low.

"Really? And who's going to stop me?" she asked with a nasty scowl.

"I am! I forbid you to see that boy again."

"Go to hell Inuyasha. If you can have Kikyo I can have Tenchi and whoever the hell I want!"

"No you can't. You're my bitch. You belong to me and no one else."

"No Inuyasha. You're your bitch! I told you we were through and I was serious."

"Bitch! I am the leader of this pact and what I say goes. If I say you are forbidden to see this Henchi boy then you are. If I say he's dead then he is. And if I say that you are mine you are. You got that!"

"Fuck you Inuyasha! I don't belong to you. I belong to no one and you will see when this shit is over I will disappear and you will never see me again."

Inuyasha watched as Kagome walked away from him. shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! What was going on? Why was everything so fucked up? He wanted Kagome and she wanted nothing to do with him. he knew what he did was the worst but couldn't she find it in her heart to forgive him. she never gave him the chance to explain. It had all been a mistake. One he had payed for dearly when he lost his child. He hadn't called Kikyo's name because he was choosing her. It was just a reflex and no one seemed to understand that. Especially kagome. Inuyasha needed her back and he swore to himself that he would have her.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Over the past couple of days Sango surveyed a lot of what was going on and she didn't like it. Her brother and his mate was being torn apart more each day. Her best friend was slipping from her and it seemed they were getting no closer to defeating Naraku. The man would evade them at every turn and cause more havoc elsewhere. At nights when they were alone in their bedroom, Sango would hold onto Miroku and cry. She felt like her world was falling apart and nothing was helping. She hoped desperately that Kagome forgive Inuyasha but she knew that would be a long time coming. She couldn't imagine losing a child, something that was a part of her and the cause being her own mate didn't help at all.

She and the others tried to make Inuyasha and Kagome as comfortable as they could but it was driving them nuts. Sango just wished everything would go back to the way it was. She wished her brother had made up his mind a long time ago and realized Kikyo was nothing but a heartless bitch. He didn't see that she tortured Kagome and caused trouble. He only saw her as someone who helped him. well they all helped him. he had men under him following his commands because they trusted him to help them get revenge on a man that ruined their lives. 

Sango thought about her brother and all the responsibility he had. Sometimes she pitied him because everything rode on his shoulders. All their victories and defeats would be because of his decisions. Sango admired his strength but felt that now his personal life was interfering with their mission. She was torn. As her leader Sango had to stand back and let him make his decisions. If he fell that was up to him. as her brother she was worried about him. she wanted to do all she could to help him. she made her way towards his office hoping to see him. When she got there, she met Sesshomaru standing before his door. They smiled at each other. They had the same idea.

Without knocking they opened his door and was fortunate to find him sitting behind his desk. He looked up from some papers he was looking over and at them. Sango closed the door behind her and locked it. It was time they all had a conversation. A family conversation. They hadn't talked about anything as a family and not a gang in a long time and the time for that was now.

  
  
  
  


"So you're telling me with one wish on this jewel Inuyasha can bring back his parents from the dead?" Kagome asked Kaede as she looked down at a picture of the Shikon no Tama. 

"Yes," the older woman answered. "It was created in the feudal era from mystical powers. Inuyasha's miko ancestors were in charge of keeping it out of the hands of evil."

"So where is it now?" Kagome asked. if she could find this jewel and give it to Inuyasha then she could leave for good.

"No one really knows. Inuyasha believes Kouga stole it from him and gave it to Naraku. I personally thought that if that was the case we would all be dead. With the power of the jewel Naraku would be invincible."

"So he doesn't have the jewel. If that's the case who does?" Kagome thought to herself.

"I have no idea. I think somewhere between the time Kouga stole it and the time he was supposed to give it to Naraku he lost it."

"That means someone in the world has the jewel and probably doesn't realize what power they have."

"Exactly. With the jewel they could do anything. Its imperative that we get the jewel back to Inuyasha its rightful owner and to do that we need you two to work together."

"We are working together Kaede," Kagome said.

"We need you to work on one accord. The tension between you two is almost tangible and its affecting not only you and him. everyone else feels it and doesn't know how to act around you. there was once a time when you two were so in love."

  
  


"Inuyasha never loved me. He made me his mate so I could fulfill the prophecy," Kagome said as she looked down.

"Do you really believe that?" Kaede asked as she put away her findings on the jewel. "I've never seen Inuyasha look at my sister the way he looks at you. he cares deeply for you Kagome even if he doesn't realize it. If he truly wanted Kikyo don't you think he would be with her right now instead of him torturing himself for the pain he caused you."

"He chose her over me Kaede. He chose me to die. He doesn't see the things that she does only the little good. he doesn't see or hear what she does and says to me. He only sees me as the bad person. If he loved me so much why does he always come to her rescue?"

"I know this is not a good excuse but Inuyasha feels he has to protect Kikyo. They've known each other from they were kids and he's always felt it was his responsibility to care for her. Believe it or not but beneath that bad-ass exterior is a big heart and he can't allow anyone he think is weak to get hurt."

"Well if that's the truth why did he chose me to die?"

  
  


As Kagome walked out into the garden later that evening her cell phone rang. She answered it quickly not knowing who it could be. "Hello?"

"Kagome? Hi! This is Tenchi."

"Hi Tenchi," she said. 

"How are you?"

"I'm fine. is something wrong?" she asked.

"Oh no! I was just wondering if maybe you'd like to go out with me again sometime."

"Oh, I don't know if that would be such a good idea," she said as she thought about Inuyasha. She really did still love him. it was just that she knew Inuyasha had feelings for Kikyo and she refused to play second best.

"Did I do something to displease you?" he asked her with a note of sadness in his voice. in a way Tenchi reminded her of Hojo.

"No. Not at all."

"So maybe you just don't like me."

"No I like you a lot. It's just that--." Kagome really couldn't come up with a valid reason why she didn't want to see him and she just might hurt his feelings. "Okay. I'll see you again. Where do you want to meet?"

"How about we go to see a movie?" he asked her. "I really want to see Bad Boys 2."

"Uh sure. When?"

"Well I have class all this week so how about Saturday at 3?" 

"Ok. Saturday it is then."

"Good. I'll see you then. Bye."

"Bye."

"Making a date with your boy toy are you?" asked a voice from behind her. Kagome didn't have to turn to see who it is. 

"What's it to you Inuyasha?" she asked. "I don't get in the affairs of you and Kikyo why are you in my business."

"When will you realize that I don't love Kikyo. There is nothing between us. I just can't let her die."

"But you can let me?" she asked him. "Go to her. You two belong together."

"We belong together Kagome. you and me," he said as he pulled her into his arms. He kissed her passionately and Kagome could feel herself falling into him all over again. She could feel her anger and hatred of him slipping. She wanted to believe him. she wanted it to be just the two of them. She felt it was supposed to be them. Kagome felt a presence somewhere and opened her eyes. she saw Kikyo standing there staring at them. She pushed Inuyasha away and waited for his response.

He looked at her trying to determine why she pushed him away. He could feel her giving into him. he could almost feel her going back to her old self. He saw her eyes flicker to behind him and turned to see Kikyo standing there. "Kikyo," he said softly. He made a move in her direction and Kagome took it as a sign that he was turning his back on her again. She chuckled without humor and Inuyasha turned to her because of so dark a sound.

"I should have known. I'll always be a pale comparison to her won't I Inuyasha?" she asked as she turned away from him.

"Kagome wait!" he yelled after her but she refused to look back. "Kagome! It's you I want. Not her! You!"

"Don't lie to us Inuyasha. Eventually one of us is going to leave and it looks like its going to be me."

"No kagome. don't walk away from me cause I'll never leave you alone. You are mine and I'm going to be there for you."

"Why start now?" she asked as she turned and left the couple staring at her back. 

  
  


Saturday came and against her better judgement, Kagome went out on the date with Tenchi. It had been a very relaxing afternoon. He made her feel like she was just a regular teenage girl and that's what she wanted to be right now. She just wanted to be normal. They went out for something to eat after the movies and when they were done decided they should part then. It was already getting dark and Kagome knew she should be getting back.

In the parking lot she was walking to her car when someone grabbed her arm. She had been grabbed in this manor so many times over the past couple of days that she was used to it.

"Inuyasha," she began and she turned to face the man. Only.....this was not Inuyasha. 

"Come with me," he said as he started to pull her. Kagome pulled back trying to escape and the man tried to grab her more. She swung out and punched him in the nose. She heard the bone crack and soon saw blood flowing. She started to run towards her car when she had been tackled from behind. She spun over and kicked the man in the face with the heel of her boot. She heard his outraged cry and scrambled to stand. 

When she did so there was another man waiting to attack her. He swung out at her already seeing what she could do. She ducked the punch and threw one of her own. It hit his hard chest and seemed to do nothing to him. she punched him again but he only laughed at her. Enraged Kagome kicked him in the balls and grinned when his eyes crossed and he fell to his knees. She then kicked him in the side of his neck and he fell over as he held his crotch. Someone grabbed her from behind.

She jabbed him in the side then slammed her right heel down on his foot. She spun and punched him in the neck and then kicked him in the groin. When he fell, he fell hard. Kagome was proud of what she did but lost the elated feeling when she realized she was now surrounded by at least five men ready to take her down. She reached behind her to pull out her gun but before she could do that, a man came behind her and grabbed the gun from the waistband of her pants.

"Not so bad anymore are you?" he asked as he came around her. He was holding his nose and Kagome could see he was the man whose nose she had broken. 

"Sorry about that by the way," she said sweetly.

"Hands where we could see them."

Kagome rolled her eyes and raised her hands. A man came over and was about to cuff her when the men heard someone behind them.

"I wouldn't touch her if I was you." they all turned to see Inuyasha standing behind them holding two guns.

One of the men smirked at him. "what are you going to do. It's one of you and five of us."

"Yes it does seem unfair but I won't go to hard on you guys," he said with a smirk of his own. He looked over Kagome and saw that she wasn't hurt. Good. now to deal with these bastards.

"You think you could take us?" one of them asked. "then lets do this without weapons."

"If you say so," Inuyasha said as he put away his guns.

"We'll see just if what everyone is saying is true."

"And what are they saying exactly?" Inuyasha asked as he looked past them at Kagome. she had bent to reach into her boot for something. It was a gun.

"That you're an expert at fighting," the man said as he reached behind him for his own gun. He wasn't stupid. He knew if given the chance Inuyasha would kill them.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. But too bad today you are going to die," he said as he pulled his gun on him. before he could do anything, he was shot. Surprised the man turned on Kagome and was going to shoot her but Inuyasha kicked the gun out of his hand and punched him in the face.

"Get them," the man said from the floor to the others. They began to shoot and Inuyasha and Kagome then and as if choreographed, Kagome and Inuyasha both back flipped over a car and landed behind it taking cover from the bullets.

"Dammit why are you such a target?" Inuyasha asked as they sat side by side.

"Because I'm your mate you asshole," Kagome said as she peaked over and took a few shoots herself. 

"So you admit you're still my mate?" Inuyasha asked as he shot one of the guys.

"No. I'll never admit such a thing," she said as she shot out and was almost shot herself. 

"Shit! We have to get out of here before you're killed."

"Hey I can protect myself you know," she said as he got angry.

"I know but I can do it better. I want you to run towards your car and I'll cover you."

"If you're sure."

"Of course I am. On three go. 1," Inuyasha said and Kagome readied herself to run. "2--3!" he came from behind the car shooting as fast as he could. Kagome ran towards her car and was lucky that she left the roof down. She jumped into it and started it. She pressed gas and zoomed towards Inuyasha. He was now back to dodging bullets but when he saw her coming he ran over to the car and jumped into it while it was still moving. 

"Go! Go! Go!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I'm going!" Kagome yelled back as she sped down the road. She zoomed past the other cars swerving to get away. Just when they thought they were in the clear, a bullet whizzed past Kagome's head. "Shit!"

"I know I know," Inuyasha said as he changed the clips in his guns. He turned to see the black car speeding behind them shooting at them. He shot out the tires of one of the cars and was happy to see it swerve out of control and crashed into a lamp pole. He smirked when Kagome looked back briefly and laughed. Another car took the first's position and they had bullets shot at them again. Kagome swerved around a car and zoomed down but the car was right behind them. She cringed when she heard metal hitting metal a few times.

"That son of a bitch shot my car!" she screamed. She was angry now. "Kill them Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha grinned at her and shook his head. He took a shot but missed when Kagome had to swerve around another car. He looked down at her with a proud smile. She was the perfect accomplish. She was as wild a driver as he was. "Get him Inuyasha. He shot my car again!"

Before Inuyasha could do anything, they heard sirens. "Shit!" he said. "The cops." he slunk back into the seat and held on as Kagome drove.

"I see them." as she looked in the rearview mirror, she saw the police cars chasing after the other car and them. The other car turned off and zoomed down a different street with a few police cars chasing them. The remainder chased after Inuyasha and kagome. Kagome's foot pressed the gas pedal further and she was now going way over a hundred. She zoomed down the street and took sharp turns as she tried to evade them. 

She lead the police far away from the mansion and circled an area a few times before going one way then pulling into an alleyway. She shut off the car completely and the two of them slunk down in the seat. Since it was dark and the car was black, the police cars zoomed past them in the wrong direction. When they were sure they wouldn't be discovered, Kagome started the car and pulled out of the alley. She turned in the next direction and headed home.

  
  


When they pulled into the courtyard, the others were waiting on them. When Kagome got out of the car she headed right to the back to see what damage had been done to her baby. Sango and Rin ran over to her then. 

"We heard you were attacked," Rin said.

"Yeah. They come from nowhere and attacked me in the parking lot of a restaurant. It's a good thing Inuyasha showed up. I'd hate to think what would have happened to me."

"Yeah. A good thing he was following you," Sango said.

"Following me?" Kagome said as she looked up at her. That's right. What was Inuyasha doing there? She walked over to the man and brought his attention to her. "What were you doing following me?" she asked angrily. "Can't I have personal time.

"Your fucking personal time will get you killed. From now on you go nowhere without me. As a matter of fact you're not going anyway. You or any of the other girls."

"And how are you going to keep me here? I'm refused to be bored and there's nothing her to keep me occupied."

Without thinking Inuyasha pulled Kagome into his arms and kissed her in the front of everyone. The gang was happy to see this. Finally the tension between the two would be relieved and they would get back to the way they were.

"I'm thinking if he keeps her occupied that way she won't get bored," Miroku said with a big grin. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and slapped him in the back of his head although he believed the same thing.

Kagome held onto the iron bed head and arched her back as Inuyasha pounded into her. Her legs were wrapped tightly around her waist as they moved together. They both had so much tension in them that when they finally came together it was almost violent.

"Inuyasha," Kagome moaned as he reached a particular spot in her. She squirmed under him as he continued to move atop of her. He loomed over her as his arms on each side of her braced his body. Instead of getting a response he only growled at her. Kagome shuddered at the sound of his growl and came. Instead of following her with a release of his own, Inuyasha moved out of Kagome and rolled her over to her stomach. He lifted her hips onto she was on her hands and knees. Kagome knew what was coming next and awaited it with growing pleasure. 

When Inuyasha entered her, it was so fast and hard it almost hurt. She arched her back as she felt him move out of her completely and slam back into her. She moaned loudly only encouraging him to do it again. The pleasure he was giving her was making her weak and she allowed her lower body to fall to the bed. They both realized in her doing that, he was able to reach new depths in her and caused her to growl as well. 

Throughout the night Inuyasha made love to Kagome over and over. It was loud and unbridled and anyone who had heard was almost blushing. The two of them were sure making up for lost time and was reconciling really well. It was a big joke between Sango, Miroku, Sesshomaru and Rin. They were all laughing and making fun as they thought about what the two were actually doing when they heard a sound they had never heard before in their life. It was a long loud howl of a dog demon and his mate.


	17. The Dream

Part sixteen: The dream

  
  
  
  
  
  


It had finally arrived. Something they all knew was bound to happen. The battle with Naraku had come sooner than expected but all parties were ready. They wanted to get this over with and see who would be victorious. So many had died so far, and Kagome was ready for all of this killing to end.

She felt lost as she looked around and saw so many people fighting and so many demons and other evil creatures everywhere wreaking havoc. She felt a strong pull and turned towards where the feeling was coming from strongest. There was a room with a door closed blocking view of whatever was inside. Carefully she made her way towards the door and tested the knob. When it turned she pushed the door open and had to shield her eyes from the glare of light. As her eyes adjusted to the light, Kagome searched through to see what was causing it. In the midst she saw a round shape. It was purple and she could feel the power radiating off of it. It was the jewel. It was what they had all been searching for.

Kagome moved forward and grabbed it in the palm of her hand. It was warm to her touch and seemed to get hotter the more she held it. Kagome knew what the purpose of the jewel was. It was to bring back Inuyasha's parents. She knew she had to make a wish on the jewel for it to happen. Kagome closed her eyes and made the wish. At first nothing happened then it all seemed to happen at once.

Inuyasha burst into the room in time to see the affects of the jewel. Its bright light stopped suddenly and the room was filled with darkness for a brief second before it lit up again. The warm jewel in Kagome's hand seemed to get hotter and she dropped it as if it was burning her. Instead of falling like she thought it would the jewel was suspended in mid air and seemed to rotate. She was frozen to that spot by an invisible barrier holding her there. The jewel elevated itself just above her head and began to spun wildly now. It stopped and all of a sudden the bright light was all directed down onto kagome. the purplish light surrounded her body and she could feel a weird presence settle over her. 

Kagome gasped when she felt a sharp pain in her chest. It felt as if someone's hand was around her heart and just squeezing. She placed a hand over her heart and Inuyasha caught this. He screamed out her name and tried to move towards her but an invisible force wasn't letting him by. He took out the Tetseiga and transformed it and swung out at the barrier. He was thrown back by the feeling of power hitting power. The force field wouldn't break. He was helpless to watch Kagome writhe on the floor in pain.

His eyes widened as she was lifted from the floor and held into the air. He saw the jewel brighten and watched Kagome as something began to move around her. Before his eyes, Inuyasha saw what looked to be her spirit move out of her body. The apparition looked at him and smiled a sad smile. It was Kagome's soul. His eyes widened as he realized the implications of this. 

"No! Kagome no!" he yelled as he banged against the thing he could not see. There was nothing he could do. He saw as her lifeless body fell to the ground in a soft thud. Her soul was now floating in the air before the jewel glowing with a white light. Kagome's soul turned to him and mouthed the words 'I love you' before it was sucked in by the jewel.

"Kagome!" he yelled as he banged on the barrier. "Kagome don't leave me!" he almost fell forward as he realized the barrier was gone. The jewel then glowed an almost blinding light before it imploded and disappeared forever.

Inuyasha rushed forward to Kagome's unmoving body. He crouched down to her side and pulled her into his arms. He cradled her as he stroked her face. "Kagome. Don't leave me please. Come back," he begged but it was useless. She was gone and though he knew she wouldn't come back he didn't want to give up. "Kagome I love you. I've always loved you. I'm sorry. Please come back to me."

Inuyasha was almost in tears as he stroked the face of his dead mate. He heard movement behind him but refused to turn around. If he was killed now it was a welcomed fate. With Kagome gone he didn't want to go on. He would willingly die.

"Inuyasha," said a female voice from behind him. his eyes widened and he turned to see who stood there. It was his mother and father. In the flesh. Alive and looking well. His parents' eyes held sympathy as they looked down at the dead girl. "I'm sorry Inuyasha." 

  
  


Kagome sat up in bed quickly. She looked around the room then pinched herself. she was dreaming. She was still alive. Thank Kami she was still alive. She looked down beside her and saw the sleeping form of Inuyasha. He was there with her. The night before came back to her and she blushed. (It's a wonder after everything they've done and been through she could still blush.) She moved quickly and as quietly as she could out of the bed. 

Was it just a dream or was it a premonition. Was she meant to die in the end of this battle? Kagome was so confused and so scared. She knew her powers were really developing but was she getting the gift of seeing into the future? Was that her future? Was her job to make a wish on the jewel and die because of it? Kagome didn't know what to do. She had to talk to someone about this but doubt she could go to Inuyasha. He would most definitely freak out and refuse to allow her to help. Kagome knew she couldn't just sit back and do nothing. He needed her to end all of this. She knew she couldn't go to any of the others. They most likely tell Inuyasha and she would just end up with the same conclusion as before. She knew it was one person she could talk to about this and have their confidence. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Later that day when she found herself free, Kagome was seated before Kaede. She told the woman of her dream and together they were trying to figure out exactly what it meant. They did more research on the jewel and found some interesting things neither of them knew. As Kaede read she came across some startling news she was hoping they wouldn't have to face.

"I think I found something," she said to kagome. she handed the girl the scrolls she was reading from and pointed out the paragraph. Kagome's eyes scanned over the material and when she came to what Kaede was talking about her face crumpled.

"I'm going to die after all," Kagome said with a sad tone.

"I'm sorry Kagome," Kaede said as she tried to comfort the girl.

The scrolls had described the jewel and its powers in full detail. It then described how it was to be used for good only and in the hands of evil the world would collapse. The Shikon no Tama or the jewel of four souls was just that. Apparently Inuyasha's family wasn't the first to be guardians over the jewel. Others before them had control over it and wishes were made by a member of each of the previous four families. The only persons that can wish on it is a pure miko. To activate it and fuel it, the jewel would absorb the souls of those that wish upon it and any wish made would come true. It appeared that when Kagome made her wish she would be the fifth miko soul trapped in the jewel then it would disappear forever and become the possession of another powerful demon family.

Kagome looked at Kaede with despair in her eyes. "it's going to be alright Kagome. you don't have to do this. You can tell Inuyasha and he won't make you do this. I'm sure he doesn't want to lose you."

"I have to do this Kaede. I just have to."

"No you don't! I know you love Inuyasha but you don't have to sacrifice your life to make him happy."

"He'd do the same for me but this isn't about him anymore. It's about everyone. Ever since I was a little girl I always felt I was different and I have a feeling this is what I was born for. I'm not here to be Inuyasha's mate but to help defeat an evil that should not exist. Kaede I would appreciate it if you keep this between the two of us. I know if anyone else found out they would try to stop me and I can't just stop."

"Kagome I don't think this is a good idea," Kaede said to the girl. she admired her courage and selflessness but she didn't think the girl should have to give her own life for the sake of others. She was but a child. She had such a bright future ahead of her and she was giving it all up.

"I know Kaede and I respect your opinions but you have to respect my decision. Now I still need your help with my powers and I need to know absolutely everything about the jewel's disappearance. If I'm going to do this I need to at least find it first."

"Okay Kagome. if your sure."

"I'm sure."

"Okay. Well the jewel disappeared about five years ago........."

  
  
  
  


All day he had been looking for Kagome yet couldn't seem to find her. Everywhere he went, he just missed her. Inuyasha rolled his shoulders trying to relieve some of the tension as he walked towards his bedroom. After he showered and changed he'd look for her. He went into the bedroom and headed straight into the bathroom. He stripped out of his clothes along the way and by the time he reached the bathroom he was wearing only his boxers. His eyes widened as he saw Kagome sitting in the deep tub that was filled almost to the brim with water and bubbles.

"You realize last night changed nothing between us right?" she asked as she looked him over. God he was gorgeous. She loved to run her hands over his sculptured chest and abs. She loved his strong arms and his powerful thighs. She remembered the feeling of his toned back from the night before as she gripped it to hold onto him tight. 

"Kagome last night changed everything between us," he said as he stripped out of his boxers. He held back a grin as he saw her eyes dip down then looked back at his face. He made his way over to the tub then.

"What are you doing?" she asked with a raised brow.

"Well, this is my bathroom and I had initially come in for a shower but I think a nice bubble bath would be more soothing." Inuyasha made his way over to the tub and lifted Kagome. He got in and sat pulling her wet naked body onto his. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him. "I missed you today."

"Really?" she asked him as she squirmed to get comfortable.

"Yes really," he said as he held her hips to keep her still. "Where were you?"

She debated on telling him the truth. She knew if she did he would over react but she really didn't want to lie to him. "I was with Kaede. We were researching the Shikon no Tama and how it should and will be used."

"Find anything interesting?" he asked as he got her wash cloth and began to wash the front of her body. 

"Uh...not really. Just-just what we kinda al--always knew," Kagome stuttered as she felt Inuyasha's hands move on her body. 

"Yeah? Too bad," he said as he dropped the towel and began to soap her skin with his hands. He rubbed his hands together to build more lather then placed each one on each of her round breasts. He began to rub and massage the soap into her breasts.

"Yesssss--too bad," she said. She was squirming on him and getting him hard as ever. 

"So what else did you do today?" he asked. he continued to talk to her as he pleasured her body with his hands. It was almost impossible for Kagome to think of answers to answer him when he was doing this to her. When his hand slipped between her legs and rubbed her core she went off like a rocket. Inuyasha allowed her to hump his hand as she came and grinned at her when she leaned back against him limply. 

"Mmm Inuyasha," she said as she turned in his lap. She put her feet on either side of him and braced them on the tub behind him. (Keep in mind this is a big ass tub.) She leaned forward and kissed him passionately as she hugged him. to tease him she rubbed herself against his aroused penis that stood up between them. She reached down and wrapped her fingers around him. he groaned against her lips and she smiled against his. She began to rub him up and down then. Inuyasha couldn't help but buck against her hand but when he felt he was about to come he grabbed her hand and pulled it away from him.

"I wanna be inside you," he told her in a gruff whisper. With his strength, he lifted her and positioned himself beneath her and lowered her until she was sliding down his large member. Kagome's eyes closed and she moaned as she felt him fill her. "Tell me what you feel," he said to her.

"Full," she said. "Very full." she had a mischievous grin on her face.

"What about now?" he asked as he lifted her off of him and then let her slide down again.

"I feel happy," she said. She didn't wait for him to lift her. This time she moved all on her own. As the two made love in the bathtub, the water splished and splashed all over and some even ran over the brim of the tub and onto the marble floor. When they came together they held each other tight as if afraid if they didn't the other one would just disappear on them.

"What about now?" Inuyasha asked as his breathing calmed.

"Satisfied. Beautiful. Loved." Inuyasha grinned. 

"Good. That's what I was going for."

  
  
  
  


In bed, Inuyasha held Kagome close to him. they were still naked. Kagome was lying flat on her back with her eyes closed though she wasn't sleeping. Inuyasha was lying beside her with his head braced on his bent left arm. He was tracing patterns on Kagome's flat tummy as he looked down at her. 

"Kagome," he said softly.

"Hmm," she answered. She was feeling lazy and it felt good. 

"I'm sorry," he said softly.

Kagome opened her eyes and realized Inuyasha's large hand was resting on her stomach lightly. He was looking down at it and then he looked into her eyes and she could see the regret there. "Me too," she said as she placed her hand over his. 

"I didn't know. I was a jerk and I thought about myself only. I never thought about you and what I was doing to you and how I made you feel. Could you ever forgive me?" he asked. Kagome could swear she saw tears in his eyes.

"Of course Inuyasha," she said as she reached up and stroked his cheek. "Of course I forgive you."

"Could you ever love me again?" he asked her as he stared into her eyes. Kagome could feel him searching her. He really needed to hear her answer. He thought he'd die if she said no. 

"I never stopped," she told him. she saw the relief in his eyes and smiled. She pulled him down for a kiss. It was something different. It was not one of his powerful passionate kisses. This one was sweet and almost chaste. The kiss was a bit uncertain as well. Inuyasha was still uncertain about himself when it came to Kagome but he was willing to try to be all he could for her.

"I'll make it up to you Kagome. We could make another baby," he told her as he rubbed her stomach. 

"There's no rush Inuyasha. I think maybe it was kind of a sign. Maybe we weren't ready and this time we could take our time and be sure of what we want."

"Are you sure?" he asked her. He was getting used to the idea of creating a child with her again and becoming a father. 

"Yeah I'm sure. We need to get everything out of the way before we think of starting a family. You were right when you said it wouldn't be wise and I understand that now. Can I need to ask you something Inuyasha."

"What is it?" he asked her.

"Are you sure now? Did you choose me or is Kikyo lurking around somewhere?" she asked as she looked into his eyes. she could tell if he was lying or not when she did that.

"Kikyo will never be a problem between us again Kagome. She's here only because she was discovered and needs my protection or else Naraku will kill her but other than that its you I choose. It's always been you."

"But why?"

Inuyasha hushed her with his finger on her lip. "It was a wrong decision. It wasn't even a real one. It was a reflex when I saw her blood dripping. I felt it was my fault and called her name to tell her I was sorry. I wasn't choosing her over you. I could never do that."

"But you two had so much in the past."

"I know but you and I will have everything in the future. Kagome, Kikyo has nothing over me now. It's you I want to be with. You I choose. You I will spend the rest of my immortal life with."

"Because of the prophecy?" 

"No. Not because of the prophecy," Inuyasha said as he smiled down at her.

"Then why Inuyasha?" she asked as she looked at his smiling face. He was so handsome when he smiled.

"Because I love you." he chuckled when he saw the shock expression on her face and heard her gasp. "I love you Kagome and no one else. It's just you and me now. No one else will get between us."

"I love you too Inuyasha."

"Will you be my mate? My wife?" he asked her.

"Yes. I will," she told him with tears in her eyes. She heard his growl and felt his fangs on her neck again. She just shut her eyes as they pierced the skin and reopened the exact spot he had marked before. This time she would not remove it. This time she was his and he was hers forever. 

"I love you." 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Did I write that? Oh my God! I do believe I did. I want to say sorry for the mushy chapter and sorry it's so short. I have other ideas running through my mind for other chapters so I had to rush this one out. Anyway for all you die hard fans out there we're almost to the end so bear with me a little longer. See ya! 

  
  


Jinxx 


	18. Loss of Innocence

Part seventeen: Loss of innocence 

  
  
  
  


She had already resigned herself to the fact that she would die. Kagome knew there was no possible way she could change any of it. All she could do was hope for the best and work hard so that she wouldn't leave anything in her life unresolved. Kagome sat out in the gardens late one day watching as the sun set. She had been doing that a lot lately. She felt that she took so much for granted now was the time to really appreciate it before it was too late. 

She used this time as a calming period to free her mind and body and give it over to her powers. She focused on the hidden power inside her and tried to bring it out full force. She was learning how to call her power and control it. It was kind of hard to concentrate since all that she could think about was what she would be leaving behind. Who she would be leaving behind. Kagome knew that it would be unfair for her to just go, knowing in advance that she would die and not say goodbye to her family and friends. S

Kagome knew she couldn't just tell them goodbye because they would want to know why she was doing it. She would then have to tell them and it would all get too confusing and chaotic. Kagome then thought about the only thing she could do. She could write them all a letter and post it. That way they would receive it when she was already dead. With that plan in mind she went to the task of writing.

She sat at the desk in Inuyasha's bedroom that afternoon. She picked this time of day because she knew she wouldn't be disturbed. Everyone was occupied for at least a few hours and she would have time to write down on paper just what she wanted to say to them all. She thought of whom she should write to first and the only person that came up was her mother.

  
  
  
  


Dear Mama,

I want to say above all things that I love you and that I will always love you. I also want to apologize for leaving so suddenly and not even saying anything to you. I know that when Inuyasha said he wanted to take me with him, you didn't want me to go. You probably thought you would be losing your daughter and you did. I can't say how sorry I am for what has happened to me and I can't tell you what Inuyasha will be feeling but I ask that from the goodness of your heart you not blame him. 

He was always there for me mama. He loved me. He was my husband. I know I know. You're probably upset that I married without your knowledge or consent but mama you must understand how much I loved him. He'd never let anything happen to me and he's probably as broken up as you are that I have died. He's a wonderful person and I hope you could learn to love him. If not because of who he is then do it because I loved him and I really do mama. 

I'll miss you as I'm sure you'll miss me. I'll never forget you and the years we've been together. I thank you for bringing me into the world and for guiding me through it. You're the best mother in the world. I want you to tell Sota and grandpa how sorry I am that I never made it back home. Tell them I love them and tell them I'll be watching over them.

Your daughter,

Kagome.

  
  
  
  


(I know this letter sucks but bear with me. I'm sick and can't think clearly.)

  
  


Now that the letter to her mother was done she moved on to her friend Lixue. Kagome thought about all she and her friend had gone through together. The girls had known each other for almost all of their lives and were inseparable. She was Ying to Lixue's Yang. The two of them were like two halves to a whole and now Kagome had to write a letter telling her goodbye forever.

She started reminding her of when they first met. As Kagome thought about everything they'd been through tears came to her eyes. It was hard saying goodbye to her mother and it was just as hard saying goodbye to a person who she felt knew her better than she knew herself sometimes. Kagome wished this was a situation she could avoid completely but she knew she couldn't. She would hurt too many people and that's the last thing she wanted to do. 

Kagome sat at her desk and reflected on the days of their youth (not that they were that old to begin with.) She remembered how Lixue had become like her savior. Kagome was always a shy girl and never made friends quickly until she met Lixue. The girl drove that shy nature out of her and she had been as popular as Lixue was in no time flat. Kagome smiled as she thought of all the pranks and practical jokes the two of them pulled. Her high school life was so much fun. She had Lixue to thank for that. She also had Lixue to thank for meeting Inuyasha. If she hadn't asked her to join her to the club that night they would've never met. 

Kagome stopped writing for a moment and sat back. This was harder than she thought it would be. She had no idea how to say goodbye to a person and how to tell them you knew you were going to die before you did. She knew her family and friends wouldn't understand but that was the way it was.

Kagome thought about Inuyasha then. What would he do? What would he say? Would he hate her because she knew and she didn't tell him? She'd decided to leave his letter for the last but she knew she had the most to say to him. She loved him and didn't want to leave him. Even though they went through some tough situations they were together now and she believed him when he said that he loved her. Inuyasha was apart of her mind body and soul and she would be abandoning him. 

Tears fell from Kagome's eyes as she thought of the life she would never have with him. She'd hoped they would get married one day in a church. She could see herself as his wife and the mother of his children. She was happy that he was even willing to be a father and wanted another child. She knew it would never replace the one they lost but it would still be apart of them both. Now she would never have that. They would never have that. 

Kagome put all her thoughts and feelings down onto the paper and was just about done when there was a knock on the door. She scrambled to put her things away then turned to face the person. Inuyasha came through the door then. His eyes scanned the room before landing on Kagome. Something wasn't right.

Kagome didn't like the look on Inuyasha's face. It was as if what he had to tell her was so horrible that he didn't want to say it. She knew it was bad. She could feel in her that something was wrong. She took a deep breath and braced herself for the bad news.

"What is it Inuyasha?" she asked him as she looked him in the eyes.

"It's your grandfather," he began. Kagome stood and looked at him. 

"What's wrong with my grandfather?" she asked as she felt the tears building.

"I'm sorry Kagome. He's dead."

Kagome shook her head. No. It wasn't true. It wasn't true. It was just some cruel joke Inuyasha was pulling. It couldn't be true. It just couldn't. Kagome could feel the tears falling now. They ran down her cheeks in rivers. "No. It's not true."

"I'm sorry. He was murdered on his way home from the store," Inuyasha said as he moved towards her.

"Murdered?" she asked. Her mind wasn't functioning. This couldn't be happening. This just couldn't. She was the only one who was supposed to die. 

"Naraku had someone murder him. I'm sorry Kagome."

"No," she said with a voice that trembled. "No!" she said. She got out of the chair and bolted out of the room. She was down the stairs and almost out of the house before Inuyasha caught her. "No! Let me go!"

"I can't Kagome," Inuyasha said as he held her around the waist from the back. She was kicking and screaming in his arms. She had to get free. She had to go home.

"Let me go!" she yelled. By this time she had drawn a crowd and a lot of people were watching them. "Please let me go."

"Kagome listen to me I can't let you go out there tonight. It's not safe."

"I don't give a damn! I have to go home. Please Inuyasha," she said. He could feel the fight leaving her. She was now limp in his arms.

"Kagome," he said softly as he turned her to face him and pulled her into his arms. Kagome buried her face into his chest and released the tears. She cried like a wounded animal and the sound stabbed Inuyasha in his heart.

"Why?" she asked him. Her voice was muffled but he could hear her loud and clear. "Why did he have to die? Why did they go after him?"

"I am so sorry Kagome. So very sorry," Inuyasha said as he held her.

"I have to go home," she said to him. "My mother needs me."

"Kagome I don't want you going out there."

"Inuyasha my grandfather died!" she yelled at him as she pulled away. Her eyes were already red and puffy. She had dried tears on her cheeks and more was still flowing. The sight broke Inuyasha's heart. "He was the only father I knew! Please. I have to go to my mother. She needs me. Please Inuyasha. If you love me you'll let me go."

Inuyasha was torn. He loved her with all of his heart but he didn't want to have to let her go out in the night to prove it. Then again he couldn't forbid her to go to her mother. She was right. She was needed by someone other than him right now. He couldn't be selfish. He only shook his head. Before he could say or do anything a car was brought around for them. Inuyasha nodded a thank you to his clan member for their consideration then helped Kagome into the car. He then got in the driver's side and sped off.

Inuyasha reached over and grabbed Kagome's hand in his own as he drove. Although she didn't look at him she grabbed onto his hand and held tight. Her face was turned towards the window and she was looking outside. In the glass Inuyasha could see her reflection and saw that she was crying quietly. God it hurt him to see her in so much pain. He vowed Naraku would suffer before he died. 

When they reached to the shrine, there were cars everywhere. Everyone had heard about her grandfather's death and came to pay their respects. Inuyasha got out and went to open Kagome's door. He helped her out of the car and held her as they made their way towards the house. The door was unlocked allowing well wishers to come in. Inuyasha opened the door and allowed Kagome to go in before him. Mother and daughter had spotted each other right away and ran into each other's arms. 

Inuyasha stayed in the background and allowed Kagome to grieve with her mother. When he saw that the two needed time to themselves, he ushered everyone out of the house and locked up the place. Kagome and her mother were still clinging to each other and crying. Inuyasha was sitting in the kitchen. From where he sat he could see them on the couch crying but he wasn't intruding. He looked across at the little boy Sota who seemed to be trying to hold in his tears. Inuyasha didn't know what came over him but he opened his arms to the little boy and the child moved into them. 

"Are you Kagome's boyfriend?" he asked in a whisper.

"I'm her fiancée," he told him. The little boy nodded and leaned into him. He still didn't cry although Inuyasha knew he wanted to badly. "It's okay to cry kid. Don't try to hold it in."

It was as if he only wanted to know that he wouldn't embarrass himself. Sota began to cry as well. He clung to Inuyasha and cried for his grandfather was the only father he had. Now the man was gone. He was always so cheerful and nice even if he was a little weird and kooky sometimes. Grandfather would be missed by them all. Now it was only him and his mother because Kagome no longer lived there and Sota doubted that she would come back. 

  
  


It was later that night that Kagome decided she wanted to stay there. Inuyasha was about to put up a fight but when he saw the look in her eyes, he just conceded. He told her that he would stay with her that night and he moved into the kitchen to make a phone call as she got ready for bed. He called back at the mansion to let Sesshomaru know they were spending the night. Inuyasha figured he might as well comfortable on the couch but he was shocked when Kagome's mother came out to him.

"You can spend the night in Kagome's room." the woman almost laughed at Inuyasha's shocked and outraged face. "She needs you Inuyasha. I'm not so old or blind that I don't realize there is something between you and my daughter. I may not like what you do but I like who you are. Go to her."

Inuyasha could only nod his thank you to the woman then walked to Kagome's bedroom. He knocked and waited for her to give him permission to enter then he went into the room. She was sitting on her bed a nightshirt that made her look like the young teenager she was. She had her long hair pulled back in a high ponytail. She looked up at him when he came in and smiled. He closed the door behind him and locked it then moved over to sit beside her on the bed. He wrapped an arm around her and she leaned her head on his shoulder. She was all cried out. Though the pain there was still strong, the tears just wouldn't come anymore.

"God Kagome I'm so sorry. It's all my fault," Inuyasha said as he held her.

"No it isn't. You didn't pull the trigger," she said to him as she drew strength from him.

"I might as well have. I mean if I didn't get you involved in my life none of this would have happened." he was really feeling guilty about this and didn't know how to make it up to her.

"You can't blame yourself for this. It was Naraku. He did all of this and we will get him."

"I think you should get some rest," Inuyasha said as he lifted her and took her over to the left side of the bed. He rested her down and was about to cover her. He went around and after taking off his shoes he got into bed as well. He pulled her close and just hugged her. He was about to go to sleep when he felt Kagome kiss him just above the collar at his neck. "We can't," he told her.

"Yes we can," she said as she continued to kiss his neck.

"No Kagome. We can't do this under your mother's roof."

"Please Inuyasha. I need you," she said in a teary voice. Inuyasha looked down at her and saw the tears in her eyes again. He didn't want her to hurt so if he could take her mind off of this by making love to her he would. He loved Kagome and would do anything for her. Without saying a word, he leaned down and kissed her. Kagome sighed against his lips. For the night she was safe.

  
  


Inuyasha jump kicked the man to the side of the head and uppercut the other. He was grabbed from the back but he grabbed the person and pulled them over his shoulder to slam hard onto the concrete ground. When he was rushed he jumped high into the air and the man couldn't stop and collided into a wall. Inuyasha landed gracefully on his feet and looked around him. He was surrounded. They really wanted him dead. Well too bad. He wasn't going to die today.

When one man rushed him he was quick to kick the gun out of his hand and punched him in the face. Another came and he punched him in the stomach then the face. He grabbed the man's gun from the holster and shot a man who was coming towards him. A bullet whizzed past Inuyasha's head and he pulled the man whose gun he had taken in the front of him. He used him as a human shield until he was behind the safety of some garbage cans. 

He checked the gun's clip then slammed it back into place. He looked over the garbage and got shot at. The men were planning on toying with him but they didn't expect Inuyasha to come out shooting. They were all surprised with a round of bullets and a few of them were killed. Inuyasha grinned when it looked like his skill was working to his advantage. He of course lost the smile when a car pulled up and more of Naraku's men unloaded. 

"Shit!"

Out of nowhere a whipped lashed past his head and struck one of the men. Then two men were shot directly from behind him. Inuyasha didn't want to look back in fear that he would be killed but he was too curious. He grinned when he saw Sesshomaru standing atop the building behind him with his whip in one hand a gun in the other and Miroku standing beside him holding a gun in each hand aimed at the men below.

"We figured you'd need help little brother," Sesshomaru said as he looked at the men.

"And we didn't have anything better to do," Miroku said with a grin.

"Okay. If you want to get in this it's fine with me. Enough to go around." 

One brave man decided to attack then causing the fight to begin again. Miroku and Sesshomaru jumped off the roof and landed on their feet on the ground. Immediately Sesshomaru was attacked. With a flick of his wrist the whip wrapped around the man's neck and he aimed his gun at another and shot the man. He then pulled on his whip tightening it and cutting off the man's air supply until he fainted. He pulled the whip again and it uncoiled and returned to his hand.

Miroku was letting off shots from both guns. He was like a killing machine, until he ran out of bullets. One of the men grinned at him then lunged. Miroku spunk kicked him sending him back into a few more men that was about to attack. He sensed someone behind him and swung round and punched the man in the mouth. He heard a subtle crack and saw the blood splash onto his hand. Someone grabbed his ponytail to pull him back accidentally loosening it. He spun around to face his advisory and his hair fanned out around his face. (God he's so sexy!) He crouched in a move beckoning the man to come to him. When the man geared up and ran towards him, Miroku jumped into the air and using the man's shoulder as leverage flipped over his head and landed behind him. Before he could turn around, Miroku grabbed his head and slammed it into a wall.

Inuyasha couldn't see what the others were doing. He was too busy bouncing off the walls dodging bullets. Inuyasha was having fun with the men. He would move so fast it appeared he was flying and he was wreaking havoc with his claws. The men shot at him but were unable to catch him. He slashed through them drawing blood. One man had a clear aim for him but before he could shoot he found the dog demon standing directly before him growling. Inuyasha grabbed the gun from his hand and crushed it in his bare palms. He leaned closer to the man and growled. He sniffed and smelt fear. Good.

Miroku sat on the hood of a car swinging his legs and just stared. Sesshomaru was leaning against the car with his arms crossed over his chest and just stared. Inuyasha stood in front of the wall and just stared. They had either killed the men or rendered them unconscious. All but one. The one that was in charge of this little get together. They had strung him up to a low hanging fire escape ladder. He was now dangling by his arms and was bloody and bruised.

"Where is he?" Inuyasha asked for the last time. He had been asking for Naraku's whereabouts but the man was either very loyal or very stupid. He had beaten him until he was too weak to withhold the information and asked him. He wasn't surprised when the man spilled his guts telling him everything. He even found out things he didn't ask for but it was very helpful. 

When the man had told him everything he let him down and bent over him growling. He was sure the man would return to Naraku and hoped on it. He left a message he had no doubt would be carried. "Tell that mother fucker I'm coming for him," he said and left the man bloody and bruised in the alley.

"Well looks like we have some preparing to do," Sesshomaru said with a bored yawn.

Miroku only smiled slightly. Finally. They were going to find the man who was responsible for the death of his family. This was what he was waiting for, for a very long time. "Looks like," he said.

"You guys go back to the mansion and tell everyone to be ready. I have some other things to take care of first," Inuyasha said to them. He was leaving then for some strange reason he turned back to them. The two men stopped when they saw Inuyasha stop. "Thanks."

Sesshomaru and Miroku only looked at each other then back at Inuyasha. They nodded to him. Well they were coming down to the end. After this weekend they had no idea who would live and who wouldn't. All they knew was that they were there for each other now.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Kagome stared at her reflection in the mirror. Ordinarily she would be concerned with her appearance but she was numb inside and couldn't care about anything frivolous. Her long hair was pulled back and tucked behind her ears. She wore a tight black dress that had a dropped collar and showed some of her ample breasts. The dress reached just above her knees. She wore black stockings and high heeled black shoes. She was trying her hardest not to cry thinking her make-up would run and she would be ugly but she just didn't care anymore.

There was a knock on her door and Sota stuck his head inside. "Kagome?" he asked. He saw her tears and felt his own. He went over to her and hugged her around the waist. Kagome held onto her little brother and stroked his soft hair as she thought about how much her family would miss her grandfather. "They're ready."

The church service was attended by many people. During his life her grandfather was a very friendly person and had many that cared for him. The church was filled with the sounds of sniffles and soft crying. In the front pew, Kagome sat between her mother and Sota. She held both their hands as they cried. Kagome softly cried herself. This was like the last time she would be seeing her grandfather's face. She listened as some people came up to say nice things about her grandfather but she felt that no matter what they said it wouldn't capture his essence. He was such a good person almost too good sometimes. 

The service ended quickly and soon they were all making their way towards the grave yard. The priest was reading the last rights as everyone gathered around the grave to watch as the man was lowered. Kagome stood on a hill a distance from everyone. She looked down with calm eyes and watched the ending of her grandfather's life and the beginning of the memories. Her long hair was blowing in the wind and whipping around her face. At that exact moment she felt a piece of her die and felt it slip away. It was such a strong feeling that she shivered. Thunder roared then and lightening lit up the sky. 

Kagome missed Inuyasha. She wanted to spend time with him because she knew it was all going to end real soon. She could feel it inside her. She knew this is what he would have to go through after her death. She knew he would feel the pain she was feeling now and wanted to be with him at least one last time before it all happened. She felt a pair of arms wrap around her and she leaned into them. As if she conjured him up, Inuyasha appeared right behind her. He was also wearing a black suit and trench dressed in the attire for the funeral. The rain was pouring now and the priest was trying to finish the sacred ceremony.

When lightening struck again from the corner of her eyes Kagome could see more black. She turned her head and saw Sango, Miroku, Sesshomaru, Rin and many others of Inuyasha's pact standing above them on a hill. They were all showing their support for her and paying respects to the dead as well. 

"What are they doing here?" Kagome asked Inuyasha softly.

"They're family Kagome. They wanted you to know that you are not alone. They know how you feel and want to give their support," Inuyasha said. He was surprised himself they were all there. They knew where he was going but he didn't expect them to follow as well. He looked down at Kagome and saw the tears in her eyes. "It's going to be okay Kagome. I'm going to take care of it."

Kagome looked up into his eyes for a full minute without saying anything. She finally nodded then turned back. She felt her heart break as they lowered her grandfather's casket into the ground and began to cover it with the earth. People were beginning to leave then but she couldn't move. She was hurting too much. Inuyasha turned her in his arms and allowed her to hide her face against his chest. As her body shook while she cried, Inuyasha looked up at the sky and thought it was a perfect example of what was going on in their lives. Everything was dark and dreary but he hoped after all of this was over they would all be able to return to normal lives.

  
  
  
  


Inuyasha had taken Kagome to his home later that night after she had spent time with her family. Before they left, Ayame gave Kagome a small box and said that her grandfather would want her to have it. Kagome nodded and stuffed the box in her coat then hugged her mother and turned to Inuyasha. She had said she needed to get away and it fit right in with his plans. When they arrived to the mansion, he lifted her into his arms and took her up the bedroom. He opened the door and heard her gasp. She'd been lying on his shoulder and she lifted her head to look around the room. It was so beautiful. 

Inuyasha had ordered a change for the room. He wanted to have a special night with her before he went to fight Naraku. Though he knew he was strong and powerful himself, he wasn't that confident in his abilities and knew there was a chance he would die. 

The bedspread was white satin and had the softest red rose petals all over it. The room was dim lighted only with hundreds of little white candles. There was soft music playing in the background and the most delicious scent in the air. In the corner of the room, Inuyasha had a table set with a white table cloth and fine china. There were candles there as well along with wine. Beside the table was a tray of a variety of foods.

Inuyasha placed Kagome on her feet and began to undress her. She watched him trying to figure out what he was doing. Without saying anything, he took of her clothes leaving her only in her under clothes. He left her standing in the center of the room and went into the closet. When he returned he was wearing a long white robe and held one across his arm. He came over to her and put it on her and knotted it at the waist. He then led her over to the table and pulled out her chair for her. When she sat he helped her push it in then went around and took his seat.

"Inuyasha what is all of this?" she asked as she looked around her.

"Well don't think I forgot about that date I was supposed to take you on. You know me and you going out together alone?" he asked with a smile at her remembrance. "Well I figured since we couldn't go out that didn't mean we still couldn't have our date. I hope you're not disappointed."

"Not at all," she said softly. How could she be disappointed? This was so much better than what she'd had in mind as a date. "I love it. I love you."

"I love you too Kagome." the two began to eat then every now and then taking glances at each other. They enjoyed a nice meal and conversation and Kagome giggled when Inuyasha asked her to dance. He came around the table and pulled out her chair. He held out a hand for her and she placed her own in his. He then led her to a clear place on the floor and drew her to him. He held her close and they began to sway to the music.

'I love this man so much,' Kagome thought. 'It's going to be hard leaving him.' Kagome looked at Inuyasha when he pulled away from her and set her back away from him. Her mouth dropped open and her eyes widened when she saw him get down on one knee. He reached into the pocket of the robe and took out a ring box. He opened it and showed her the six carat square cut diamond ring set in gold.

"Kagome Higurashi...when I first met you, you disrupted my life. You were unlike anyone I had ever met before and you had me intrigued. You captured my heart easily enough but I hurt you with my indecision. I know I had hurt you but I ask for your forgiveness. I ask that you give me a second chance. I made you my mate now I would like to make you my wife. Will you marry me?"

Kagome could only look down at the man then at the ring. Her moth hadn't closed since he started to take. She couldn't talk. The only thing she could do was grin and nod. Tears flowed down her face and blurred her vision but she could see Inuyasha clear enough. "Yes Inuyasha. I'll marry you." he placed the ring on her finger then stood up and kissed her. He couldn't stop kissing her and she wasn't asking him too. They were both so happy and sad at the same time. This was the happiest moment of their lives and yet they didn't know how long they would be together. But for tonight they had each other and they would make sure the night lasted in the other's memory. That night Inuyasha made love to Kagome painfully slow. When he was done she was not only satisfied but he made sure she would remember him for the rest of her life.


	19. It wasn't Love

Part nineteen: It wasn't love

  
  


The next morning when Kagome woke up, it was to find Inuyasha getting dressed. She looked him over and though he appeared to be dressing normal there was something wrong. 

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Kagome asked him.

He stopped what he was doing and went over to her side of the bed and sat down. He brought her to him for a kiss and she responded passionately. "Kagome I need you to go home for a few days."

"What? Why?" she asked. Something was wrong and she knew it!

"It's not safe around here. I'm going out today and I'm going to finish this once and for all. I don't want you to be anywhere around the Dogs. I want you to be safe and alive. I want you to be at home waiting on me."

"No Inuyasha. If you're going so am I," she said as she got out of bed. 

"No you are not Kagome!" Inuyasha said to her. He refused to allow her to come along and get herself killed.

"You can't stop me. Remember you need me to fulfill some prophecy or you will never get your parents back." 

"Fuck the prophecy Kagome. I don't want you to get hurt. My parents are dead and yes I wanted to bring them back but if it's at a risk of losing you I can't do that. I know they wouldn't want me to do that. Kagome I love you and I want you safe."

"And I will be safe with you there. Inuyasha you know you need me for this. Please do not leave me out of this. This got personal Inuyasha. He made this personal when he went after my grandfather."

"Kagome no!"

"Inuyasha I've been training with you for months. I can handle myself Inuyasha. You need me to fulfill this prophecy and it doesn't make sense to quit now. Come on Inuyasha with you and the others there and the skills I've developed I'm not going to be in any danger."

Inuyasha looked at her. She was right. He did need her for the prophecy and he didn't want to quit trying to revive his parents but he didn't want to lose her. That would just tear him apart. On the other hand Kagome was right. Over the past couple of months she had learned a lot and was actually quite powerful not only in her weapons and martial arts but with her miko powers as well she probably could take care of herself but he was going to make sure nothing happened to her.

"Be ready in five minutes," he said before he left the room.

Kagome rushed to get ready. Well she guessed today as was the day. She had sent the letters two days ago and hoped that everyone got theirs. She had a feeling that her life would be ending soon and had come to terms with it. She pulled on a pair of tight leather pants and a matching tank top. It laced up at the back and tied at a knot at the top. She pulled her boots on and when she was done she pulled her long hair into a high ponytail. She was ready by the time Inuyasha came back to the room for her and left with him to join the others.

In the courtyard the others were waiting for them. Kagome could see that they were all dressed and ready for action. Their clothes though were a bit odd. Sango wore a full black body suit with long sleeves and a scooped neck. It looked innocent enough until she turned around. Almost all of her creamy back was showing. It was only covered by the large boomerang she had slung across her. Rin wore a full body suit but it had short sleeves and was a short pants. Her long legs were clear for viewing and she wore thick black combat boots. She had her blade hidden in her boots and had a few more smaller daggers strategically placed in her outfit also throwing knives lined in her jacket. Kagome went over to the girls and silently they all hugged.

Miroku came out then. He was dressed in a long purple monk's robe with black pants beneath. He wore thick black boots on his feet. What was weird was the piece of purple cloth he had tied around his right hand. The cloth was held in place by a rosary. He carried a staff in his hand that had weird design at the top done in gold. Sesshomaru came out then and Kagome's mouth dropped. He wore a long white robe and pants underneath. He also wore combat boots. He had something draped around him that looked very fluffy and a lot like a tail. Kagome had no idea where these weird clothes came from but she had a feeling it was important to them to wear it during this battle. 

Kagome turned and looked at Inuyasha. His outfit surprised her as well. It was the red haori he wore when he practiced. At least it looked like it. This one though looked of a better quality and looked like it had been worn in a battle before. He was saying something to his men then when he finished she saw him go off alone. She was about to follow him when someone placed a hand on her shoulder. She turned her head to see Sesshomaru shake his head at her then he and Miroku followed the man. When they saw him he was leaning against a wall smoking a cigar. He looked at them and smirked. He then tossed each of them a cigar and watched as they lit up.

"Well gentlemen this is it," he said. "The day we've been waiting for."

"Yeah. Never thought I would see it personally. It felt like such a long time," Sesshomaru said as he took a drag from his cigar.

"It has been a long time," Miroku said as he puffed at the cigar and clenched and unclenched his once wounded hand.

"Well all of the waiting and preparing ends today. It's been nice working with all of you," Inuyasha said stiffly with an air of authority.

"You as well old man," Miroku said with a grin.

"Now. How about we go kick some ass?"

"Now that's what I'm talking about!"

The guys then walked back to the others. All of the men got into cars then. Kagome was about to walk over to a car when Sango stopped her. She turned when she heard bikes rev up behind her. She saw Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Miroku on the bikes she had seen in the hidden room. She and the other girls got on behind the guys. Inuyasha turned and gave Kagome a helmet and so did the other guys to the girls. When they were ready, the girls held on tight. Inuyasha sped off in front leading the way towards Naraku's mansion. They were going to end this once and for all.

  
  


Inuyasha zoomed through traffic with his men right behind him. Today they really didn't give a damn about the law. He could feel the anticipation and excitement run through his blood. He was really looking forward to this and nothing was going to get in his way. He looked to his sides and saw his brother and best friend. Behind his helmet he grinned at them and kicked the bike into high gear and sped off. He felt Kagome tighten her grip on him and he reached down to cover her hand with one of his and give it a squeeze. She turned her hand over and squeezed his back. She was behind him one hundred percent. 

He followed the directions given to him and drove to a secluded mansion. He stopped on a hill that over looked the compound. He could see some people walking around doing ordinary things but he knew better. He knew that they were patrolling and he had no doubt that Naraku was expecting them. He always seemed to know what was going on before things happened. 

Inuyasha whipped off his helmet and his long white hair flew out in the air. He turned his head and looked at Kagome and gave her a wink. He also looked over to his men. He didn't need to say anything because they all seemed to understand the silent message. He nodded to Miroku and Sesshomaru and the men nodded to him. Inuyasha took a deep breath then sped on down the hill with his men right behind him. 

All was going well until a bullet whizzed past him. He knew it. So they were expecting him. When another shot was aimed in their direction, Inuyasha squeezed Kagome's hand. The girl took the hint and pulled off her helmet. She then pulled the gun from the back of his pants. Balancing, she stood up on the motorcycle and shot in the direction of where the bullet had come from. A man fell out of a tree face down to the ground. Kagome sat back down and held on as Inuyasha got ready to jump the gate of Naraku's mansion. 

He rode his bike back a few meters then stopped. He looked at the men getting ready for him to try and crash it but that wasn't what he had planned. Inuyasha pressed gas and sped forward. At the last moment he pushed up the bike and it went flying over the gate. Anyone watching would see white and black hair merging to become one in the air. As the men lingered around beneath them, stunned by what actually happened, Inuyasha pulled out a gun and sprayed them all with bullets. Many dropped dead to the ground right there but others ran for cover. When he landed the bike skidded then came to a stop. 

Kagome got off and ran over to the gate. When she saw it was locked she pulled out her gun and aimed. She turned her face away and fired at it. Soon she heard the lock break and fall to the floor. She opened the gate wide allowing her comrades to enter. The bikes and jeeps and cars soon entered the compound ready for a battle. They weren't disappointed. 

Just as they got inside Sango was shot at. Unknown to a lot of people, Sango had demon senses as well and heard the bullet long before it reached her. She threw herself over the side of the bike and flipped into the air just as the bullet passed her. Miroku didn't waste time thinking. He immediately opened fire on the direction the shooting came from. More than one man fell then. 

Rin was already off the bike herself when Sesshomaru was about to be attacked from behind. Reflexively she reached for one of her throwing knives from the inside of her jacket and threw it expertly at the man. He was struck in the throat and dropped to the ground dead with a surprised expression on his face. She was about to be rushed from behind but Sesshomaru caught this action. He lashed out his whip and it wrapped around her not to harm but to save. He pulled hard on it and she spun straight into his arms. He took out a gun and shot the man in the center of his forehead. Rin looked up at her mate and grinned. When he looked down at her they shared a quick kiss then went back to the battle at hand.

At the moment Kagome was grabbed from behind by someone but she refused to be captured so easily. As the men held her and struggled to keep her still she kicked her leg over her shoulder and hit him straight in the head. She grinned when he fell thinking she would have to thank Inuyasha for her flexibly later. Speaking of Inuyasha, where was her fiancé?

  
  


Inuyasha had other things on his mind at the moment and one of them was killing someone that caused him a lot of pain lately. Inuyasha and some of his men made their way up to the house. He kicked the doors and the split and flew into the room. He was full of rage and would be stopped by no one. He was immediately rushed but he only jumped over the man's head and before he got a chance to turn around kicked him to the side of his head leaving him unconscious. 

He made his way further into the house searching for one person right then. Kouga. He knew the man was there because he could smell him. His scent was mixed with anticipation and......fear. Inuyasha grinned, his fangs lengthening in the process. Good. He left his men to fight off those in the house as he made his way towards the scent. At the prospect of killing such a worthy opponent, Inuyasha's blood began to sing. He could feel the demon side of him coming out fully now and he willingly gave over to it. He claws lengthened and so did his fangs. They were now visible outside of his mouth and made him look even more wicked. His once amber eyes went from the color of gold to the color of blood. He could almost taste his opponent's blood.

Inuyasha stopped at the back entrance of the house. Kouga was outside. Good. His demon side felt right at home outside. Inuyasha opened the door and immediately an arrow was shot aiming for his heart. The demon anticipating something would happen had his senses in tuned with all going on around him. When he caught the arrow before it had the chance to get to his heart, the owner gasped in surprise. That was unexpected. 

Inuyasha raised crimson eyes up to a tree to see a sight he never thought he would see. Kikyo stood there proud of what she had done. She looked down at him with hatred in her eyes and Inuyasha felt this was the first time he was seeing any real emotions. He growled at her. His human side may have been close with her and fond of her but his demon side didn't give a damn. She tried to kill him and that meant one thing. She was going to die. 

The woman shot an arrow at his heart again. She thought he would be distracted by the discovery that it was her who betrayed them all and she was right. She would have killed him had not Kagome showed up. Just as Kikyo's arrow flew, another one did at the same time and the arrows struck each other. Kagome's blue miko energy in her arrow fought against Kikyo's red one. Kikyo's arrow dissolved in the air and the woman gasped outraged. The little bitch destroyed her arrow. 

Inuyasha looked back at the girl. The murder in his eyes disappeared when he saw her. Her scent was familiar to him. It was all over him as was his scent all over her. She was his mate. He thought she would fear him when she noticed he went full demon but she didn't. She only looked at him with a curiosity then she smiled at him. It encouraged him and he turned back to find Kouga. 

"Well Inuyasha wasn't that sweet," said a voice from above. Inuyasha spun to see Kouga standing on the low roof above his head. "Your bitch came to your rescue."

Inuyasha didn't answer. He only looked at the man with murderous intent in his eyes. Kouga must have seen it because for a second the smell of fear was strong on him before it was masked by courage. 

"Well what happened dog turd? Cat got your tongue?" Kouga asked.

"Enough bullshit Kouga. Get down here and face me."

"Ooh look who's the big bad demon," Kouga taunted. When he saw that his taunts weren't working he sighed. He guess he'd have to fight him after all. "Very well."

Kouga ran down from the roof with a speed Inuyasha didn't think was possible. Before he could block it Kouga had kicked him in the chest sending him flying backwards. Inuyasha didn't fall though. He flipped over in the air and landed on his feet. He only looked down at his haori and brushed at the footmark Kouga had left. He looked up at the man as if asking if that was all he could do and Kouga took the hint.

He attacked again but this time Inuyasha was ready for him. He dodged all his punches and kicks and landed a few of his own. Kouga went to spin kick Inuyasha but Inuyasha caught his foot and pulled bringing the man down. He raised his fist and brought it down. He was about to punch Kouga before the man moved. Inuyasha's fist, instead of hitting Kouga, went straight through the earth beneath him. Kagome's eyes widened as she saw this. Obviously Inuyasha was determined to kill Kouga. 

Kouga himself was surprised at this and was scared. He knew Inuyasha was a demon to be feared but he always thought the half demon was never up to his level. He was now being proved wrong. He'd never seen this side of him before and it scared him. Looked like if he wasn't careful he really was going to die.

  
  


"Miroku watch out," Sango yelled as she pulled her arm back and let the boomerang fly. The sharp edges of it cut down any and everything in its path saving her fiancé from certain death. As built, the boomerang went flying back to her and she caught it and slung it back on her shoulder. Miroku looked at his fiancée and grinned at her.

"Enough of that!" yelled Sesshomaru. "Get your ass back to the fighting!"

Sango smirked at her brother and returned to the fight at hand. She knew she shouldn't be having so much fun taking people's lives but that wasn't the reason she was excited. It wasn't the reason any of them were excited. Today was the day this life would come to an end. If they survived this they would get out of this life of crime and be able to live normal lives. Sango only hoped her brother Inuyasha was successful in finding Naraku and killing him.

  
  


At the moment Kouga was badly beaten and the other demon appeared not to have a scratch on him. He was fed up with all of this and whipped out his gun. He aimed it at Inuyasha and shot him in the shoulder. He heard a scream and turned to face Kagome. He grinned at the girl then aimed at her. She would die as well. Before he could do anything he heard Inuyasha speak.

"I don't think so," the man said in a voice so deep and menacing it sent chills down his spine. Inuyasha moved and all Kouga saw was a flash of white before he was attacked. Inuyasha had clawed him down his chest ripping his shirt at the same time and drawing blood. Kouga looked down at the deep scrapes in his chest and saw the blood starting to seep. Kouga went to raise his gun again to shoot Inuyasha when he himself was shot.

A cry of outrage and pain went into the air then. The sound was so wounded and horrifying that Kagome cringed. She looked at Kouga to see where Inuyasha had shot him and gasped. She felt like she was going to faint and looked away. Kouga had been shot in his crotch and was bleeding furiously. He had fallen to the ground and balled crying. He couldn't move and that what Inuyasha was aiming for. He walked over to the man and crouched beside his head to be sure he would be heard. 

"That is what you did to me when you killed my child you son of a bitch," Inuyasha said as he polished his gun. "I just thought maybe I should return the favor."

Kouga couldn't say anything. He only whimpered from the ground as he looked up at Inuyasha. He wanted to kill the man and he was close enough to do it but he was in too much pain. He felt like dying and knew that he would eventually. He only wished it would happen now. "Finish it," he whispered to Inuyasha. "Kill me!"

"No. I don't think so. I want you to suffer before you die. I want you to feel your every breath leave you before you lose your soul to the devil." Inuyasha stood from the man and turned to leave. He was walking towards Kagome when he saw her raise her bow and arrow and shoot it right past his shoulder. Inuyasha spun quickly to see the arrow shoot through Kouga's throat and the man fall backwards with the gun slipping out of his hand. Kagome had just saved his life.

Before he could say any words of thanks to her, his ears picked up on a sound and raced forward before it was too late. The arrow aimed for Kagome's heart caught Inuyasha in the back. He howled at the feeling as he held onto Kagome. He pulled her down with him so she wouldn't be harmed. She looked past his shoulder to Kikyo. She had waited expecting Kouga to kill Inuyasha but when that didn't happen; she decided to take matters into her own hands.

"Inuyasha," she called down as she watched him stand. He reached behind him and pulled the arrow from his back. He looked at it and broke it in half with just his fingers. Kikyo's eyes widened. She'd never seen the demon Inuyasha in action before today and she feared she'd be killed as well. What surprised her was that Inuyasha was no longer a full demon. He was back to the regular hanyou but he still had her death in his eyes.

"Kikyo," he called back to her. "I guess it wasn't love huh?"

"It was never love Inuyasha. From the very beginning I was sent to kill you," she said as she aimed another arrow at him.

"Then why didn't you? You had many chances over the past five years."

"Naraku ordered me not to. He thought it would be so much fun just to toy with your head."

"And you do everything he asks you to," Inuyasha said. It wasn't a question.

"She's loyal to me Inuyasha," the man said as he came forward and stood beside Kikyo. 

"Well good. That took care of me having to find you," Inuyasha said as he looked at Naraku. 

Naraku chuckled. "So the hanyou has come to kill me has he?" Naraku taunted Inuyasha. 

"Yes I do believe that is what he wants to do," Kagura said as she came up beside the two. She smiled as she looked down at them. "I should introduce myself. My name is Kagura. I believe you just killed my mate," she said as she looked down at Kouga. 

"Well I believe I did you a favor. He wasn't faithful to you," Inuyasha said as he frowned at the three. 

"Well thank you but I'm sorry I have to kill you." Kagura and Kikyo flew out of the tree and both attacked Inuyasha at the same time. Inuyasha swore. He never liked fighting girls but believed if he had to he would. He looked at the two girls heading over to him and knew he had a real fight on his hands.

He blocked each of their attacks trying not to kill them but maybe just injure them so they could not fight. The two girls didn't give a damn what he was trying to do. They kept attacking him. Inuyasha fought them off and had to pull out his sword when Kikyo tried to shoot him with arrows. He was taken by surprise when Kagura pulled out a fan and seemed to be controlling the wind. With one flip of her wrist, he was being attacked by the winds. His clothes had been shredded but otherwise he was okay. He made a mental note to watch out for that again. 

For a brief second he looked over to find Kagome and Naraku gone. Oh no! His mind thought. He had to try and end this little fight and go to the girl's rescue. He knew of Naraku's powers and knew what the man could do to Kagome. Inuyasha waited for Kikyo's arrow again and instead of blocking it with his sword he swung the sword around and it hit the arrow causing it to turn and fly back to Kikyo. The woman wasn't expecting it so when her own arrow pierced her heart she fell to the ground with a look of surprise frozen on her face.

Inuyasha turned to Kagura and saw how the woman was looking at her fallen friend. Her attacks on Inuyasha was even more fierce now but unknown to her Inuyasha was about to use her own weapon against her as well. As he dodged Kagura's winds he searched for the wind scar as well. It was faint but he saw it all the same. He swung out and it was too late that she realized what he was going to do. He hit the wind scar dead center and sent a blast to the woman. She was attacked by his swords power and he watched as he body dissolved to dust before his eyes. With her out of the way Inuyasha sniffed the air searching for Kagome's scent. When he picked it up it was also mixed with Naraku's. The man growled and followed his nose. If he hurt his Kagome Naraku would die.

  
  
  
  


Naraku ran. It was all he could do. He knew if he stayed he would die. He thought it was a good idea to keep Inuyasha busy with Kagura and Kikyo. It would give him some time to escape before the man came after him. Naraku knew that the girls would die. He knew Inuyasha would kill them but that was their problem now. He only needed them so he could make his escape. Unfortunately though, that wasn't going to be so easy. He could hear and smell the hanyou's bitch right behind him. 

He leapt into a tree and waited her arrival. He would attack her from above and kill her then he would make his escape. He was waiting and all of a sudden the sound of her feet disappeared and so did her scent. Did she go in the wrong direction by chance? Just when he was feeling lucky, he heard someone speak from behind him.

"Killing me won't be that easy," Kagome said from another branch of the same tree. 

Naraku spun around to see the girl standing there. She had an arrow in her bow already and it was aimed at his heart. Naraku wasn't stupid. He knew what her miko powers could do to him and he had sensed earlier that she was a strong miko. Her powers had surpassed Kikyo's. He knew the woman was jealous of her and that was why it was so easy to use Kikyo to tell him everything about Inuyasha. 

"Sadly it is the truth but you will die," he said to her with a dark smile.

"Tell me something I don't know," Kagome said and let her arrow fly. Naraku pushed himself backwards off of the tree and pulled out two guns. As he fell he shot upwards. He was going to kill this bitch. Kagome wasn't that easy to die though. She bounced around on the trees hoping from branch to branch dodging his bullets. She watched as Naraku fell to the ground with thud. He scrambled to his feet and aimed the gun at the tree. Kagome realized then that he couldn't see her and thought that was a blessing. 

"Come out come out wherever you are," he taunted. Kagome only closed her eyes to slits and readied another arrow. She let it loose and it pierced Naraku in the arm. The man screamed in pain and fear and pulled it out. He shot up the tree then and Kagome hopped into another. The man followed her movements then shot at another tree. She kept dodging his bullets and jumped from tree to tree. She smiled when she heard him pull the trigger and realized the clip was empty. 

She lowered herself from the tree and stood facing him. She smirked much as Inuyasha would do. "Is something wrong?" she asked as she moved closer to him.

Naraku looked at the girl and then behind him. He needed to get away. He saw the confident smirk on the girl's face and just wanted to erase it. He reached inside his jacket and pulled out three daggers. He threw them at her but it was like she was almost expecting it. She jumped high into the air spinning her body to dodge the knives. While she spun, a box dropped out of her jacket and opened. Kagome landed and looked down. She was surprised to see a necklace fall out with a round purple stone at the end.

"The Shikon no Tama," both she and Naraku said at the same time. They looked at each other and raced to get it. Kagome back flipped and while doing that she grabbed the jewel off the ground. She landed on her feet then put it around her neck.

"So the old man gave it to you," Naraku said as he looked down at the jewel.

"What?"

"Your grandfather. He was the one who had it and I had to kill him to get unfortunately he didn't have it on him like I had expected."

"You fucking bastard!" she yelled. She reached back for an arrow and realized that she was out. She looked at Naraku and saw the smirk on his face.

"Is something wrong?" he asked throwing her words back at her. He rushed her then. 

Kagome braced herself and jumped over his head. Unfortunately he knew she would do that and grabbed her long hair and pulled. She slammed down to the earth beneath her. Just as he reached forward to grab the necklace she threw her foot over her head and kicked him in his. She braced her feet on the ground then pushed up the rest of her body. She stood in a fighting stance as the man planned his next attack. She thought he would try to kick her or hit her but instead he swiped her feet from under her. He brought his hand down to punch her but she rolled to the side and he hit the ground instead. 

Kagome stood when he did and attacked him. She went to kick him but he grabbed her foot instead. She jumped into the air with her other foot and brought it round to kick him on the side of his face. Naraku went flying backwards and she fell crouched low. She raised herself. When he attacked her Kagome moved to fast for him to land any blows. She punched him in the side of his neck. Inuyasha once told her that it would cause a lot of pain there. She punched him a few times in the stomach as well. The man held his stomach and went to attack her. Kagome took steps back and ducked so his fist wouldn't connect with his fist. 

Naraku was fed up with this and went to blast her with some of his evil energy. He didn't know however that at the exact moment Kagome's miko energy forged a force field around her. When he tried to blast her, the shield blocked it and sent his own powers back against him. He was struck and was sent sprawling back onto the field. Kagome watched him for a few seconds and saw that he wasn't moving. Maybe she had killed him or at least knocked him unconscious. She should make the wish while she had a little time.

She took the jewel from around her neck and held it tight in her arms. Just as she was about to wish she heard people yelling her name.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran towards her with the others behind him. Kaeda was following as well and when she saw what Kagome was doing she yelled out to Inuyasha. 

"Inuyasha! She has the jewel. Don't let her wish on it!"

"What?" Inuyasha asked as he looked in Kagome's hand. He saw the jewel glowing brightly in her hand and looked at her face then back to Kaeda. 

"Don't let her wish on it! The jewel needs a soul to work and if she wishes on it she'll die!"

"What! Kagome no!" he yelled as he ran faster trying to stop her but it was too late. He reached just in time to see the jewel glow a light that was almost blinding. The jewel left the girl's hand and floated into the air and spun quickly. Inuyasha raced over to Kagome and grabbed her into his arms but that still didn't stop the jewel. He was powerless and had to watch Kagome's soul float up from her body. 

The spirit part looked back down at Inuyasha as she floated into the air. She smiled at him then as he watched her still holding her body. Her smile was sad and defeated. 

"Kagome don't leave me!" he said to her. "Come back."

The spirit Kagome could only shaking her head. She mouthed the words 'I love you' then she was sucked into the jewel. The jewel's spinning was out of control now. They had to block their eyes from the bright light but Inuyasha still wanted to see what was going on. He heard a scream and looked over to see Naraku shaking and writhing on the ground. Before his very eyes, Naraku dissolved into dust and disappeared. A power radiated from the jewel and shot out from it covering the whole compound. Everyone was knocked back by the jewel's power. It lasted for about a minute before the light disappeared suddenly and all went quiet. 

Inuyasha looked up and saw the jewel fall to the ground inches in front of him. He looked back and saw his family trying to stand. He then looked down at Kagome in his arms thinking maybe now she would wake. He whispered her name telling her it was over but got no response.

"Kagome?" he said as he shook her. "Kagome!"

"She's gone," said a voice from over him. Inuyasha shook his head. No! This wasn't happening. This wasn't happening.

"Kagome. Come on sweetheart open your eyes," he said as he continued to shake her. He refused to believe she was dead. This wasn't happening. She wouldn't leave him just like that. She couldn't. She was his mate. She couldn't die unless he was dead. She just couldn't. He wouldn't be able to live without her. She was his life. 

"Kagome," he said as he pulled her closer and buried his face into the crook of her neck. "Please don't leave me Kagome.

Everyone standing around them was surprised when a sob broke free. Inuyasha was crying. Sango and Rin turned into their significant other and held on tight. The girl who they'd all come to love like a little sister had sacrificed herself so they would all be free. 

"Inuyasha," the voice said softly. Inuyasha looked up red eyed and blinked furiously. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. The legend was true. The jewel would work. There standing before him in the flesh was his mother and father. They were looking down at him with sympathy in their eyes.

"She was a beautiful girl," his mother said as she knelt down beside him. She touched Kagome's forehead and said words Inuyasha didn't understand. He looked at his mother with hope but there was none. His mother looked at him and smiled a sad smile. "She's in a better place now."

Inuyasha looked down at his dead mate and allowed the tears to flow freely. He didn't care who saw or what they thought. His mate had died and so did a large part of him. Inuyasha did something they'd never seen him do. He threw back his head and howled his misery to the darkening sky.


	20. Epilogue

Part nineteen: EPILOGUE

It was almost a year later that Inuyasha sat at his desk going through his mail. On nights like these was when he remembered her most. Calm quiet beautiful nights like these. It still brought tears to his eyes whenever he thought about Kagome. She was his love and his love was dead. Inuyasha didn't know that wishing on the jewel would kill her if he had known he wouldn't have allowed her to do so.

He found out from Kaede later that they knew and she made her promise not to say anything. Inuyasha thought about Kagome and thought she was both brave and stupid at the same time. It wasn't worth risking her own life to give me back something that was already gone. He realized later that Kagome didn't wish to bring back his parents. She made an entirely different wish.

The members of his pack all got a surprise when the loved ones they had lost years before started showing up. After a week of people coming back Inuyasha realized what had happened. Kagome's wish was to bring back all who lost their lives senselessly to Naraku and his men. Along with Inuyasha's parents being brought back to life, so did Miroku's and Shippo's. They all wanted to celebrate but were saddened at the reason why they were all back.

Kagome had a beautiful funeral. Not only did her family and friends attend but so did every member of the Dogs and their families as well. They all came to pay respects to the girl they owed their lives too. Tears fell from Inuyasha's eyes as he thought about how he would never be able to hold Kagome again. He was looking forward to the end of the battle so he could start a family with her. He wanted to settle down and she was the only one for him but she had been taken away by Naraku.

After her death and absorption into the jewel, they had tried their hardest with magic to bring her back. His father told him about the sword the Tenseiga that was supposed to have the power to give life back to the dead but it was powerless when it came to Kagome. All hope had drained from Inuyasha and he wanted to die himself. He was however given a reason to live when he was visited by four young women.

FLASHBACK

Inuyasha was sitting beside Kagome's grave a week after she was buried, looking down at the tombstone. He couldn't believe she was gone forever and never coming back. He thought that one day he would wake up and realize that it had all been just a dream and that she was by his side. He wasn't that lucky. His family and friends knew not to bother with him lately. They all gave him his space and allowed him to grieve.

He heard footsteps behind him and growled. He wasn't supposed to be bothered. He spun around to get rid of whoever it was intruding but something about the intruders calmed him and he didn't say a word.

"Inuyasha," said one of the four young women. They were all dressed in white miko robes and were looking down at him.

"Who are you?" he asked her as he looked at her suspiciously.

"Who I am isn't important. What I am and what I have is. I'm a miko. One of the four mikos trapped inside of the jewel. Inuyasha your mate had freed us with her one wish. She had the purest soul out of all of us standing here and the gods are grateful to have someone as good and pure as one of their own."

"Why are you telling me this? Why are you here?"

"I'm saying this to you Inuyasha because we want you to know that Kagome's death wasn't in vain. You know that. She did more than you think she did. She put the natural order of things back into place. Those who were taken before their times are here now and it is the way things were supposed to be."

"What about her? Wasn't she taken before her time? She was only eighteen years old."

"Yes in human years she was but Kagome was wise beyond her years. Inuyasha we cannot apologize to you enough for the sacrifice you were forced to make by giving up your mate but we can give you this," the woman said as she held out the Shikon jewel to him.

"What am I supposed to do with that? I thought I could only make one wish on it."

"That is true but the jewel no longer has the power of a wish. This is your Kagome's soul. I would have thought you would want to have it near you always. I think you may want to protect it."

Inuyasha looked down at the jewel in the girl's hand. It shimmered and shone with a light that none of them had ever seen before. That was definitely Kagome's soul. He reached out and took the jewel from the girl's hand. It was still connected to the chain that her grandfather had given her. When he held it in his hand he felt warmth seep into him and knew Kagome was still with him in a way.

"Protect it Inuyasha," the girl said. "One day she may come back to you."

When Inuyasha looked up to ask the girl what she meant they were gone. All of them. He turned back to the grave and said a silent prayer for his mate. He then slipped the chain around his neck and left. He would protect his Kagome with his life.

End Flashback

That was a year ago. No matter what he did he could not bring her back. The mikos were being cruel when they gave him hope of her coming back. Inuyasha had to resign to the fact that though he would not have Kagome with him physically, her soul would always be his. As he ruffled through the papers on his desk he spotted a letter.

It was in Kagome's handwriting and dated back a little over a year ago. His hands shook as he held it and didn't know if he should open it. He was curious as to what it would say but also afraid that she would confirm his greatest fear. She wasn't coming back. Inuyasha took a deep breath and slid a letter opener in the envelope and opened it. When he took the papers out he could smell Kagome's sweet scent on them and felt his stomach clench. He unfolded them and looked down at her handwriting. The first thing he saw as his name and he never thought it looked more beautiful. He began to read then. He wanted to know what his mate had wanted to say to him that she wasn't able to say in person.

My Dearest Inuyasha,

Words can not express what you mean to me and what I feel for you. I loved you with all of my heart and my soul Inuyasha. You were a vital part of me and I didn't want to leave nor lose you. I want to apologize to you first of all because by the time you find that I am probably already dead.

I know you must have been angry and upset with me but you and I both know that I had to do it. It was my destiny. I'm sure Kaede has told you by now that I'd known for a while that I would die. I pray you forgive me for my secrets and lies to you. I was trying to protect you. I knew if you had known the truth you wouldn't have allowed me to go with you to face Naraku and you might have died. I could not live without you.

I know that I'm forcing you to live without me but Inuyasha you must see this is the way it is supposed to be. The wish I am going to make is not the one you want me to but one that I think will be better for all. I hope this at least can testify that my death isn't in vain. I must admit that I feared dying in the beginning but I knew it was my fate and I trusted that everything would go according to plan.

I know we've said time and time again that we could not live without each other and I'm sure you are feeling that way but Inuyasha I ask that you move on. I love you and I don't want you to grieve for me forever. I'd prefer to be remembered in your happy thoughts and not as something sad. I know you think I died at an early age but I feel it didn't matter my age because a few months with you felt like a lifetime.

You made me a woman Inuyasha. You made me feel. I think I fell in love with you the moment I first saw you and never stopped loving you. I know we had some bad times but all relationships had them. I'm only happy that we resolved those and came back to each other. Inuyasha my time as your mate was the happiest time in my life. You loved me and I didn't think there was a better gift than that in the world.

We had planned that one day we would start a family again but my death has viciously put a stop to that. Inuyasha I ask that you not giving up on having a family. I ask that you find someone that can love you the way I did or more, though I am sure that is not possible, and settle down with her. Don't worry Inuyasha I shall not be angry if you choose to do this. In fact I would be very happy for you. All I ask is that you never forget me because I will never forget you.

Remember Inuyasha you were my first and only love. I will love you even after death and I will be with you forever. I ask that you tell the others that I am sorry as well and that I will miss them. I hope they are all happy with life and I hope you be happy too Inuyasha. Remember me. Love me as I will love you forever.

Your mate,

Kagome

Inuyasha cried shamelessly now. Why did she have to go? "Why Kagome? Why did you leave me?" he asked the night sky. "Why aren't you coming back?" Inuyasha held the Shikon in his hands. This was all he had left of her. Her soul and he would cherish it till the day he died. Inuyasha turned and put her letter in a place where it would always be safe and was ready to go to bed. He always went to bed alone with only the memories of his one true love.

Before he got there something weird started to happen. The jewel around his neck began to buzz and glow. He felt a surge of electricity shoot through his body to the tips of his toes and back. As if an invisible hand held it, the jewel was pulled from his neck and spun directly in front of his face. He reached out to touch it but his hand was blocked by sheer power. He drew it back as if he was burned and looked at the jewel. The light got brighter and the buzzing got louder. It stopped suddenly and Inuyasha could only look at it suspending in the air. Just when he thought everything was calm and back to normal...the jewel shattered.


	21. Thank you

Kacey Normal Kacey 2 5 2003-09-21T21:09:00Z 2003-09-21T21:14:00Z 1 187 1070 8 2 1255 10.2625 Clean MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 /* Style Definitions */ table.MsoNormalTable {mso-style-name:"Table Normal"; mso-tstyle-rowband-size:0; mso-tstyle-colband-size:0; mso-style-noshow:yes; mso-style-parent:""; mso-padding-alt:0in 5.4pt 0in 5.4pt; mso-para-margin:0in; mso-para-margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:10.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman";} 

Part Twenty: Thank you

Well that is it people. I know it might not have ended the way that you expected and I expect your hate but I do have something else up my sleeve that I think you would like. I realize I probably got on your nerves with not updating when you liked but all I can say is sorry. I can't thank you guys enough for the reviews, the support, and the love you have all shown me. I apologize to all those that I didn't respond to. I had a really busy schedule at college and that also held up the progress on this story. Anyway I just want to say thanks to you all and hope you all read and review my next story. Yeah I know some of you probably won't want to read it because I killed Kagome in this one but guess what: it is the SEQUEL to my first fic Love and War. It's entitled RESURRECTION. And for those who wants to know yes it's about what the title says. HINT: Kagome comes back to life. I suggest you read it. You'll have a lot of fun with this and for you people that loved all the action there will of course be action in the sequel.

Anyway I have to go now so hope you all review and email me and tell me what you thought about my first fic and what you would like to see in my second. So LATER!!!!!

  
  


Jinxx a.k.a. Kari

  
  
  
  
  


![if !supportLineBreakNewLine]  
![endif]


End file.
